The Card Game Companian
by Donkerblauw Fluweel
Summary: "Yes, poker." He quirked an eyebrow. "You know how to play that right?" But I didn't know how to play poker. At all. It looked like maybe I would need someone to teach me. And as far as I knew there was only one of my friends who knew how to play poker... Stenny
1. The Proposal

**The proposal**

The noise of the locker room around us was drowning out the majority of his sentence as he talked to me. Boys talking and laughing loudly and the soft hissing noise of the water running in the showers still audible underneath it all. One word of what he had said however stood out clearly in the noise.

My eyes looked into Token's dark ones and I repeated: "Poker?"

"Yes, poker." He quirked an eyebrow. "You know how to play that right?"

"Yes, yes of course I do!" I said quickly, not liking the look he was giving me. "So when is this?"

"In about a month and a half. We want to hold a practice this weekend so that we can see how we play together and work together on beating West Park."

"Okay, sure. After football practice?"

"Yes, at my place. 8 o'clock."

"Okay. Who else are playing?"

Token sighed. "Well, so far you, me, Cartman, Clyde and Jason. They'll be there too."

"Okay, good." I nodded and watched him walk away.

But I didn't know how to play poker. At all. The mere idea of Cartman being there and laughing at my crappy playing abilities was making me very nervous and uncomfortable. No way I was going to have him teach me how to play. Unfortunately, there weren't many other people who could tell me teach me, especially after I had just told Token I already knew how. But I did know someone who knew how to play. I knew I had to track him down as soon as possible. I closed my locker and quickly went outside, I already had a suspicion where I could find him.

And I was correct: I found him hanging out with the goth kids, lounging on one of the benches and smoking a cigarette. He liked hanging out with them, but that was the way he was: friendly and open to everybody. It was one of the reasons why so many people liked Kenny.

"Hey, man." I said.

"Hey, Stan! Sup?" He grinned up at me.

"I need your help, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." He got up and tossed his cigarette on the ground. "See you guys!" He waved to the goth kids who ignored him.

"So, Stanley, my man." He slapped me on the back as we walked away. "What can I do for you?" He smiled his sly smile, like I had asked him a dirty favor. But he smiled at everybody like that, I knew.

"I need to learn how to play poker. You know how to play poker, right?" I asked. If he didn't know how to play it, I didn't know who would be able to help me.

"But of course!" He exclaimed, as if the mere idea of him not being able to play poker was ridiculous.

"So, can you teach me? My football team is going to play against West Park's in six weeks and I really want to be good at it." He nodded and ran a hand through his wild blond hair.

"A man with a plan. Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm going to study first with Kyle but maybe at 9? My place?"

"Deal." He pulled me in for a quick hug. "I have to go, I'm meeting Bebe in half an hour." I smiled at his obvious slutty behavior. I remembered how only a month ago he had been seeing Red.

"Good, see you tonight."

**XXX **

"So basically, that strike caused a sort of chain reaction leading to- Stan, are you listening?" I looked up from my textbook that was still open at a page of European history and met Kyle's light brown eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry dude. You were saying?" He looked at me skeptically.

"You've been distracted all evening. What's the matter?" He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know. It was just not nice seeing Wendy and Clyde together today." That sight had had me stand stock still in the middle of the cafeteria. Wendy and I had broken up months ago and even before that we had had big fights for over half a year. But that didn't mean seeing her with another guy didn't freak me out big time.

"Look." He rubbed my arm in a soothing manner. "They won't last." I scoffed and pushed my books away. That was such a super best friend reply.

"No really! I'm not just saying that." He bit his lip. "I'm pretty sure Clyde doesn't like her enough for it to last."

"Yeah, right."

"No really." He patted my shoulder. "I don't want you to be sad about such a thing. You have been too hung up on her for too long now."

"I know, I-" We were interrupted by a loud knocking. I looked to my window, the source of the noise, and saw Kenny's grinning face. His blond hair messy as always. He waived in his cheery manner and he slid the window open.

"Hey guys! I'm not interrupting your date am I?" He climbed inside.

"Kenny! What are you doing here?" Kyle asked surprised.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry!" I nearly smacked myself. I looked at my bedside alarm 9:11 PM. I had totally forgotten to tell Kyle I was meeting Kenny as well that night.

"Well this is awkward." Kenny said with a glint in his eyes. "The mistress meets the wife." Kyle barked out a laugh. Kenny flopped down onto my bed, lounging there as if he belonged there.

"I'm sorry dude." I turned to Kyle. "I forgot to tell you Kenny was supposed to teach me how to play poker tonight."

"Play poker?" Kenny used air quotes as he said that. "Well, that's a word for doing the dirty that even I have never heard of before."

"Playing poker?" Kyle repeated, frowning at me.

"Yeah, the football team is playing a poker match against West Park and I have to learn how to play."

"Do you really think you should be spending your time like this?" He was sounding a bit like my mom, but I knew how to handle Kyle when he got like this.

"Come on, dude!" I ruffled his hair softly, affectionately. He was very sensitive there and just loved getting stroked like that. "We have been studying every night for the past week!"

"Yeah, Kye." Kenny joined in. "Let him relax for a night. I swear I'll return him to you as good as new."

Kyle huffed and closed his book. I knew we had won.

"Fine." He stuffed his books into his backpack and put his glasses back on. We both got up and hugged goodbye. I loved Kyle and his bossy and bookish ways. He had been my best friend for years, our personalities just matched. I could even out his uptight manners with my more emotional way of dealing with things.

"By all means, don't leave on my account!" Kenny called from the bed, sitting up. "We don't mind you here!" He grabbed Kyle and pulled him onto the bed. Kyle yelped as Kenny hugged him to his chest.

"Ken- Kenny!" He protested as his face was being pressed against Kenny's chest. I burst out laughing as Kyle's long and lanky arms flailed desperately. Kenny grinned at me from across Kyle's head.

"Kenny, stop harassing him." I snorted. Kenny sighed dramatically.

"Okay." He let go off Kyle who gasped for breath and fell back against the bed.

"Jeez, Ken." The blond boy just grinned at our red headed friend. He adjusted his glasses and got up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He grabbed his rug sack and with a last pet on my shoulder and smile at Kenny he left my room, closing the door behind him.

"So." Kenny got up and shrugged his coat off. "Where do we start? Do you know anything about playing poker?"

"Uhm." I sat down at my desk chair. "No, not really."

"Hm, I figured as much." He sat back against the headboard. From his worn out, slightly ripped jeans he got a deck of cards, smudged and dirty.

"Come sit." He petted the bed. "I want to be relaxed when doing this." I got up and sat next to him.

"At least take off your shoes." I grumbled, eyeing his dirty, red All Stars. He untied them and kicked them off. He shifted closer, taking out the cards and shuffling them in his hands. I looked at the fast movements of his hands and realized I didn't hang out with Kenny alone a lot. We were always joined by either Kyle or Cartman. We both had busy schedules, I hung out with Kyle often and spent a lot of my time playing football, he had his part time job at Café Monet and hang out with a ton of people in his spare time.

Kenny was popular, I admitted with reluctance. Even more popular than I was, and I knew I was already pretty popular. Though in some way I could not compete with Kenny.

His wild, blond hair and stunning blue eyes made ladies swoon all over South Park. His crooked grin helped with that too. But the thing that most people found attractive was his charm: he was always genuinely interested in people, listened and laughed at their jokes. That was also the reason I liked Kenny so much: he was always honest and really cared for people. His voice interrupted my thoughts.

"First thing you need to know, is that there are different kinds of poker. Now, I assume you will be playing regular 'Texas Hold 'Em', but you will have to check that for me. So that we can make sure that I'm not teaching you the wrong kind."

He started to explain some of the basic rules and I looked at his focused and happy face. I realized that I really hoped we had fun and that this might lead us to hang out more with just the two of us. I felt I didn't get to hang out enough and maybe him learning me how to play poker would get us a chance to get closer to each other.

After explaining the basic rules we revised some of the stuff he had learned me. He dealt some cards onto the sheets.

"So this is...?" He prompted me. I looked at the cards: 3 tens and 2 eights.

"Three of a kind?" I tried.

He grinned.

"Almost. It's a full house."

"Oh right, three of a kind and a pair."

"Exactly."

He took the cards away and put some new ones, all of the same suit, on the sheets. This one I recognized immediately.

"That's a flush!"

"Very good. And if the cards would have been consecutive cards?"

"A royal flush? But- but that's only when the highest card is an ace, right?"

"My, my! You are a quick learner!" He winked at me and nudged me softly with his fist. I felt a blush creep over my cheeks. I still wasn't entirely used to his flirting. Which didn't mean I didn't like it, getting attention was always a nice thing.

"I can't understand why Wendy broke up with you." My stomach nearly plummeted at that comment. It must have shown on my face because he leaned in and gripped my shoulder with his free hand.

"Hey." He looked at me with a reassuring look in his eye. It wasn't a look of pity, but just a look of real sympathy.

"I'm sorry for bringing you down like that, I should have know the pain was still there."

"No, no. It's okay."

"You do know that Kyle's not the only one you can talk to, right?" I looked into his vivid blue eyes and realized with a shock that I had been holding out on him: I was usually an emotional person, every possible thought magnified and turbulent within my mind. Much like a girl's, I admitted with some chagrin. And the only one I ever really _really _confided in was Kyle.

"I- I know." I said with some hesitation. "It's just that, you know.."

"Yeah, I know. You are more used to telling Kyle this stuff."

I nodded. The cards lay forgotten between the two of us.

"You do know the whole school thinks you two are fucking, right?" He added, eyes dancing with mirth. I rolled mine at his comment.

"Yeah, I know. It's getting really old, just because we're friends doesn't mean we want to see each other naked."

"No?" He asked with apparent surprise, as if he would very much like to see both of us naked. This time I could handle his flirty comment a bit better. I was still blushing a bit, though a lot less.

"No. Sleeping in the same bed as him is enough, thank you very much."

"I forgot you two still do that. You're telling me nothing has ever happened between the two of you when you were laying pressed together?"

"What?! NO!" The thought was pretty horrifying for some reason.

"Hm, no I guess not." He grinned crookedly at me. "I bet you like brunettes better than red-heads anyway. Or blonds." He winked at me. This time I laughed too. He took the cards and shuffled them again.

"Want to have some practice rounds?"

"Yes, but please don't make fun of me when I turn out to be bad at it!"

He laughed out loud.

"I wouldn't dare, Stan. Okay, let's go." He dealt us both a hand and we started practicing: when to call, or raise. Which hands were absolutely too bad to make work or which ones were worth giving a shot. The whole order of the game became clear to me quickly, due to his careful and patient explaining and I felt a bit confident when in the end I even managed to win a couple of times.

After a bit I looked at my bedside alarm and noticed it was already 10:30 PM. He noticed too and took the cards.

"I think we should call it a day, we have been practicing quite a bit and it's a lot to take in. But I took some notes with me for you to read." He extracted a wad of paper from his backside pocket. They were crumpled and folded twice. With some horror I also noticed they were a bit warm because he had been sitting on them. I took them from him

"Can't I also look this up on the internet?" I asked. He made a mocking shocked sound.

"Are you saying all my work has been for nothing?!" Then he continued in his normal voice. "Yes, you can. But my notes are better anyway."

"Oh, okay." I didn't really see how that could be, but decided not to go against it. He grabbed his shoes and started to put them on again.

"Do you want to practice some more another time?"

"Yeah, I think that would be best. I have to play against Cartman after all."

He made a face.

"Oh, dear, I forgot that for a moment. Yeah, we have to get you really good for that." He turned to me and pulled me in for a hug. "I had fun tonight, Stan."

"Hm, yeah, me too." I mumbled in his shoulder, hugging him back. He moved away from me and opened the window.

"Dude! I have a front door you know!" I said as he swung his legs over the window sill, but he just shrugged and smiled.

"Isn't this the way all people enter and exit houses in South Park?" I smiled back. "See you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I watched how he climbed outside, his blond hair twirling in the soft evening breeze. I sat down on my bed and looked at his notes. His wild scribble was a bit difficult to read but I could still make out things like:

"When it's your turn: Call: you keep playing but that's it. Fold: you are scared as shit and want to stop. Raise: adding more money to make those motherfuckers scared of how brave you are."

Same drawings of cards and different combinations of suits with descriptions underneath them:

"Same color: 2 dudes and 3 aces: HOLY SHIT call me when that happens because it's really rare! You'll win fo sho."

I lay back against the pillows on my bed and leafed through his notes some more, a smile on my face.


	2. Bluff

**Wow! Thank you for reviews! Really awesome :)**

**24601: noted, and changed ;) thanks for pointing that out.**

**Some lemon, just to mess things up a little**

**Bluff**

During math my mind was wandering off. Token had reminded me in a text that on Saturday we were going to play some poker with a small group to practice. That was already the next day.

At home I had practiced quite a few times while I was taking breaks from studying. By now I knew the rules of the game well and I recognized options and combinations fast. But that was while I was alone by myself and I felt I had to practice a lot more to be any good at it in a real game.

I ripped off a piece of notepaper and scribbled a small note. Kyle shot me a look but continued scribbling furiously. Me passing notes was not important enough for him to stop taking notes during math. I folded the note and leaned back, quickly dropping it on Kenny's desk behind me. After barely a minute the piece of paper dropped back onto my desk. Under my desk I unfolded it to read his response:

"Are you free tonight?"

"Depends ;)" I suppressed a snort, definitely a Kenny response. I looked over my shoulder and met Kenny's smirk. He was leaning back on the hind legs of his chair, giving me a real wink. I winked back and turned to my desk, writing a reply.

"I need another lesson." I hesitated but then added as an afterthought: "I will really make it worth your while." I knew this flirty remark was sure to get his undivided attention. I didn't permit myself a second thought and dropped the little ball of paper on Kenny's desk. I heard him clack his tongue in approval at my suggestion. This time when he handed his response back he leaned over my shoulder, brushing his fingers over the fabric of my shirt.

"You just got yourself a deal mister. Meet me at my place at 8."

I smiled over my shoulder at him and he grinned back, flashing me that smile that was meant to make girls swoon. I turned back to the teacher and tried to focus on his rambling again. I sneaked a look to my left, sure to find Kyle scowling at me only to find that he wasn't. He was gazing across the room and looking at the tree just outside the window. The tree was sprouting feeble green leaves, announcing the spring that was finally also coming towards South Park. I was desperately looking forward to it as well and noticed how I was also looking hungrily at the tree, as if it was the only real foreboder of spring.

The bell announcing the end of the period seemed to rouse both of us from a dreamlike state. Sheepishly we packed our stuff.

"Why were you flirting with Kenny?" Kyle huffed beside me as we walked to chemistry.

"I wasn't flirting with him!" I spluttered undignified.

"Don't lie." He teased. "I know what flirting looks like." He fell silent as Wendy and Clyde passed us, both laughing exaggeratedly. Quickly I averted my eyes. It still hurt like a bitch to see them together. The fact that after our break-up nearly all the girls in our class had thrown themselves at me didn't help in the slightest though. I didn't like any of them and dating one of them just made me more uneasy than ever. This had resulted in the longest dry spell of my teenage life. Wanking off every night and avoiding physical contact of any kind with girls was the only solution to it.

Kyle grabbed my shoulder and looked at me.

"Really, Stan." His eyes traveled away from mine to watch Clyde and Wendy walk away. "It's not worth your time."

**XXX**

I arrived at Kenny's place at a few minutes past eight. Kevin opened the door and grunted in annoyance and his face changed from happy to irritated in a second.

"I thought you were someone else." He jerked his head to motion for me to come inside. "He's in his room." I followed him inside to where I knew Kenny's room to be. I knocked on his door and I heard his cheery voice from inside.

"Come in!" I opened his door and peeked in. Kenny was balanced on his desk chair, his legs folded underneath him.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" He greeted back. He jumped up from his chair and pulled me in for a hug.

"So." He pulled away from me. "You wanted another lesson." He kept his arms wrapped around me and kept me close. I blushed at being this close to him. The only other male I was ever physically close to was Kyle and he felt like a brother to me. I wasn't sure what Kenny was to me when I was so close to him. He smelled a lot different than Kyle as well, huskier and more masculine. A spicy cologne mixed with something I associated with Kenny. Probably sex, I figured.

"Yeah, I thought maybe we could go over it a bit more. Have some practice rounds?" I proposed as he kept his arms around my shoulders.

"I'm playing against Cartman tomorrow." I added in a low voice. He flinched.

"Say no more!" He stepped away from me. "Come on, let's practice." He moved to his bed and pulled the covers straight and petted his bed. I took off my coat and sat down cross-legged on the bed.

He sat down in front of me and grabbed a deck of cards from his bedside table.

"Okay let's practice." He shuffled the cards and we started playing a couple of rounds. We used some poker chips he got from a bag from under his bed. Just to practice what it would be like to play with them. After a couple of rounds we had a little break. We lounged on our backs on his bed.

"You're getting better." He said with a small smile turning to me. I felt a soft glow of pride fire up inside me.

"Thanks to you."

"But I think we have to focus on more things than just the cards for you to win from Cartman."

"Like what?"

"Well, tactic is important but another important thing about poker is bluffing." I nodded because I knew about that already.

"But bluffing is more than just lying." He said, catching my eye and holding it steady. I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"It's also body language: tells. A lot of players make certain movement with their hands or an eye twitch when they have a good hand. Or a bad one." He shuffled the card and dealt us two hands, cards facing up. My hand was three kings and two aces and I had to suppress myself not to cheer silently.

"That's why a lot of players try to hide their emotions. Or better: put on a poker face."

"And you think I have to work on my poker face?" He hesitated visibly. With a sigh he ran a hand through his hair, the sunlight bouncing off it.

"Okay, don't take me wrong." He paused for a moment. "But I don't think you'll be able to do that at all."

"What?! But we have been practicing so much! Are you telling me I'll lose this weekend because I can't bluff properly?" The idea that our work had been futile, that my team would lose terribly because of me was horrifying. And the idea that I would lose to Cartman was even more terrifying.

"No, no, you are misinterpreting me!" He scooted closer to me on his bed.

"You _will be_ good at bluffing _because _you can't hide your emotions." I looked at him confused.

"Look." He indicated towards the cards on his bed. "I dealt you a good hand and you reacted to it immediately."

I frowned. "What did I do?"

"Your eyes lit up and you smiled like a retard."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"I didn't even know I was doing that!"

"What I am saying is: don't put on a poker face, don't hide. Instead be as open as possible."

"But how is that going to work? If they know what cards I have it will only help them! Not me." Kenny really wasn't making any sense to me. He seemed to realize that and took a moment to figure out what he was trying to say.

"Okay, let's put it this way. Whenever you get a good hand it always shows. You get a little excited, you twitch your hands, you smile and you get bolder. You should do that with a bad hand as well. But, seeing as you can't lie I want you to try the following." He grabbed our cards and shuffled them again.

"When you look on the cards, focus on the best card in your hand. Only on that one."

He dealt me a hand, it was a really bad one. The eight of spades was the highest. I looked at it, focusing with all my might on it to be the best card I had. I felt Kenny studying me intently.

"Not bad. Okay, again." We did this a couple of times and I noticed I was getting slightly better at not necessarily hiding my disappointment when I had a bad hand but more hiding it with glee with the best card I had in my hand. Until Kenny dealt me four aces. I knew he had done it on purpose. But that didn't prevent my eyes from widening and my mouth nearly dropping open. He laughed loudly at my expression.

"Oh, God, Stan!" He hiccoughed. I felt myself blush at the orgasmic way he had just said that.

"What?"

"You got like a delirious expression on your face!" He kept snickering. I frowned and crossed my arms. He just laughed even more and got the cards again.

"But!" He held up a finger. "We have learned something valuable from it."

"We have?"

"Yes. How you react when you have an exceptionally good hand. And that, my friend, is something we need to learn in order for us to use it." He shifted on the sheets, mimicking my stance.

"What you did was this." He grabbed his cards, widened his eyes and let his mouth twitch. He made a move as if he was falling backwards, flailing his left arm a bit. All in all very exaggerated.

"No I didn't!" I spluttered.

"Yes, you did. Repeat after me." He did it again, looking like some overacting dramatic actress. I tried to mimic him, only resulting in Kenny nearly choking in laughter. I threw some cards at his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He wheezed. "You're close, a little less flourish. Try again." I did and he nodded.

"Not bad but when you got that hand you also moved your whole body. Not just your arm." I frowned, trying to remember what he meant.

"Here, let me show you." He moved up quickly and sat down behind me.

"Kenny, what?" I was momentarily dazed and distracted when I felt Kenny's lithe body behind mine, pressing his chest against me and legs on either side of mine. His blond hair tickled my neck as he leaned over me. I had not been so close to another person in_ weeks_ and with a shock I felt my treacherous body react to it in a way I had _not_ anticipated. I swallowed and tried to focus on what Kenny was telling me, not the way his warm body pressed to mine or the way his breath breezed over my neck.

"What you did was this." He grabbed my arm and made the flourishing movement with it like he had done earlier. He leaned against my back.

"And then you moved your body from the front to the back." One of his hands landed on my hip and with the hand still on my arm he guided my body back and forth.

The movement did nothing to relieve me of the little situation between my legs and I felt a soft whimper escape my lips. Kenny stilled behind me.

"You have to work with me, Stan." I nodded, terrified he would look down and realize I was not thinking about the cards at all anymore. Instead my mind was hurling me through a thunderstorm of arousal and shame.

"Come on, let's try again." He repeated the motion, body still aligned with mine. I closed my eyes, cheeks lighting up in shame as he gripped my hip a bit harder. Finally, he seemed to notice I wasn't listening anymore.

"Stan, why are you-." But he fell silent. I realized his eyes must have moved down to my lap where the evidence of what his proximity was doing to me was poking against the fabric.

"Are you- are you hard?" He asked incredulously, whispering in my ear. My face became incredibly red and I thought of crossing my legs but I knew that would hurt too much, besides he had already seen it. So I nodded weakly.

"Look, it's been a long time since I last had sex." I rambled quickly. "And you're really close and whispering in my ear, it's just a body reaction." I clarified.

I had noticed how he hadn't moved away but remained seated, chest pressing against my back and his hands on my arm and hip. It was almost as if he was hesitating about something. Then his right hand inched over my thigh, slowly creeping towards my erection trapped inside my jeans. My eyes widened when I saw his fingers skim over my jeans.

"Kenny-." I said weakly. But he moved up higher and unbuttoned my jeans as he whispered into my ear.

"Better take care of this. Don't want you distracted while we do this." And before I could react, before I could even_ think_ about what he was doing he reached inside and wrapped his long fingers around my throbbing length. My brain just shut down when I felt his hand on me and all thoughts about why he was touching me and how weird it was that he was were just thrown out of my mind.

My body was completely overrun by the feeling of getting touched again. I couldn't help but moan and let my head fall back onto his shoulder as his warm hand stroked me firmly. He was barely even working up a rhythm when I realized how good he was at this. His touch so warm and strong that vibrations of pleasure were shooting through me.

And the sight was undeniably hot: his long, slightly pale fingers wrapped around my hard and red erection, sliding up and down easily. It was almost as if he had jerked me off many times before. I swallowed when his other arm tightened around me, moving down to pull my jeans down lower so that he had better access. The movement made me press against his chest further and I pushed my forehead against his neck.

"You have a very nice cock, Stan." Kenny whispered as his fingers tightened a bit around me. I just moaned quietly in his neck and one of my hands gripped his leg, squeezing it. He picked up his pace and I closed my eyes, breathing in Kenny's scent and smell as I buried my nose in his neck. He rested his head on top of mine and continued to stroke me. His hand rested on the tip of my erection, thumb spreading my precum over it. I started to tremble, the sensation being so intense it was nearly tipping me over the edge. Kenny noticed and whispered huskily in my ear:

"You wanna come Stan?" I whimpered and gripped him harder.

"Oh God, yes! Please!" I moaned. He moved faster and squeezed a bit harder, his thumb moved over my slit and I trembled even more.

"Oh, oh, shit." I groaned against his skin.

"Come on, come for me, Stan." He whispered. And somehow, that incredibly cheesy, cliché line did it. I trembled in his arms, pressing my forehead against his neck and I came over his hand. He kept stroking me so that I rode out my orgasm completely.

I rested my head against his neck and tried to get my breath back. I was terrified to look him in the eye. Of course, I had heard rumors about friends jerking each other off but I had never thought of doing something like that with one of my own friends.

"Erm."

"You're welcome." He snorted and stood up. "You had promised it would be worth my while." He smirked at me. "And that was really hot."

"Erm, thanks I guess."

I redressed myself and accepted a tissue from him to clean my lower stomach. He cleaned his hands too and sat down across from me again. He looked completely unfazed, the only sign he had done anything sexual were his rosy cheeks.

"So, now that we've gotten that out of the way, we can focus on bluffing tactics." But I wasn't able to let it go like that so easily.

"What? You just whacked me off and you're going to pretend nothing happened?" He looked up at me and quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Well, yes, actually. You looked like you needed it, and I gave it to you." I gaped.

"What? Please don't tell me you do that to more people!"

"Well, not guys usually." He smirked. "But you're my friend. I thought I would make an exception."

I continued to stare as he shuffled the cards again. But for him the discussion appeared to be over. He dealt us some cards and we continued our practice. I did feel more relaxed and satisfied, in spite of my confusion at Kenny's actions. After an hour of practice I decided I had better head home, it was nearly dinnertime anyway. At the front door we said our goodbye's.

"Thanks, erm, for today's lesson." He smirked at me. "And, uhm, the, uhm, other stuff."

"No problem." He hugged me in goodbye, his smell once again all around me. With a shock I realized it aroused me again. We pulled away.

"See you tomorrow at school." I nodded and walked away, still feeling very, very awkward with our situation.


	3. The Test

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing and following/favoriting this story! Your support means a lot to me :)**

**Next up: Stan is testing his poker skills...and asks Kyle an inappropriate question: **

**The Test**

Nerves were practically dancing through my arms and legs when I rang the doorbell of Token's house. Today was the big day I was finally seeing if my poker skills were any good and if Kenny's lessons had paid off. Even if we had gotten distracted during the last of our sessions.

The afternoon before going over to Token's place I had looked over Kenny's notes on the game again. His scribble now familiar and readable to me. It almost seemed as if he was there with me as I read them. His exclamation points and underlined words nearly sounded in his voice in my mind: the way he would happily or enthusiastically explain certain tactics to me. His notes were a reassurance to me, not just in making me more sure of that I could actually play the game but I also had the feeling I sort of had Kenny's spirit, his good luck charm with me. I hoped that I would remember how to bluff properly and maybe even deceive Cartman as I did that. That was a thing even Kenny was curious about: Whether or not I could fool Cartman. Because if I could fool Cartman, I could fool anyone.  
At home I had even practiced my bodily reactions and facial expressions in front of the mirror. A horrifying mixture of shame and arousal had crossed me every time I caught sight of my own face in the mirror. Shame, because it was just a ridiculous thing to do: act all surprised or happy while not being it and arousal as I remembered Kenny's body behind mine and the things he had done when he had realized I had been very, thoroughly aroused by his actions. The fact that I had had to stop my practice twice to jerk off did nothing to ease my mind.

Was it normal for a friend to jack off another friend? I would have to ask Kyle about that tonight, I figured. And I had to make sure not to think about Kenny touching me too much when playing. Trying to explain away a boner in the showers after gym, as happened to every teenage boy, was already horrible, let alone trying to do the same while at a a poker table.

I quickly put a neutral expression on my face as I saw Token's silhouette draw closer through the matted glass of the window door. He opened the door for me and stepped aside to let me in.

"Hey dude, you're early." I knew I was, the nerves had made me restless all afternoon and I had decided to just come over as soon as possible.

"Yeah, sorry. "

"That's okay, let's have something to drink first." Kenny had warned me in a text message to stay sober for the first time we had a practice. Booze might make me too much of a daredevil who would give into Cartman's nasty comments. We went into some study room, books all around the walls and a square wooden table in the middle. It all looked really distinguished and I felt myself remembering learning how to play poker on Kenny's shabby sheets. Somehow that had more appeal to me.

We were barely seated when the doorbell rang again. Token frowned.

"I'll be right back." He said to me and motioned towards the bottles of soda and other drinks on the table. "Help yourself." He left the room and I poured myself a glass of Sprite. Bearing Kenny's advice to heart. I took a sip and looked up to see Cartman and Clyde entering the room together.

"Huh, looks like the Jew ditched you too, right Stan?" Cartman grunted.

"I wasn't planning on seeing him tonight."

"Well, I was." Cartman growled angrily. "We were supposed to work at that math project but he ditched me." I remembered Kyle telling me how he had had to work with Cartman, nearly in tears over such cruelty in the world.

"I better hope for him he had some good excuse." Cartman finished before sitting down on the table. I looked up and caught Clyde's eyes. He blushed and sat down too. It was obvious he was embarrassed by being at the same table of his new girlfriend's ex.

We all took our places at the square table and Token shuffled the cards he picked up from the table. Cartman took a cigar from his coat pocket and lit it. I wrinkled my nose at the smell.

"Do mind not blowing that in my face?" I said as he blew some smoke straight ahead of him, right in my face.

"Cigars and poker go together, Stan. Get used to it." Clyde nervously poured himself a drink as Token dealt us our hands.

"Uhm, I haven't played in a while. Can we just have a few practice rounds maybe?" I was torn between still being angry at him and thanking him for voicing my own concern out loud.

"Hm, yeah I guess." Token said, Cartman just scoffed and shook his head in annoyance. "Jason just texted me and it looks like he isn't going to make it to night." He held up his phone as if to demonstrate it. I took my cards and looked at them, a king and an 8, not bad at all. But I tried to keep my face neutral, in spite of Kenny telling me to be ecstatic about every hand I would get. But we kept to Clyde's request and didn't play for any money that round. Just chips with no real value behind them. I immediately understood why he had requested we played like that. If there was one person bad at lying then it was Clyde. He was shifting constantly, fidgeting and humming under his breath.  
At first I thought he might be trying to fool us the way Kenny had taught me to fool people but very soon it became clear he wasn't. Clyde was too honest and even while I hadn't been taught yet how to notice people's tells, I sure as hell noticed his. But of course I wasn't the only one who noticed: Cartman and Token did too and used it to their very best advantage.

After only a few games we decided to play for money, but just keep it light and casual. Everybody just changed 10 dollars into chips and we started playing again. I managed to win quite a lot of games and I started to feel good and confident about myself. And when our new hands were dealt I even boldly raised a few times, even when the cards turned out to be quite in my disadvantage. I decided to really try and give bluffing a shot. Token and Cartman joined in on me, but Clyde seemed really distracted by our aggressive gaming.

He shifted uncomfortable next to me. With a shaking hand he scratched his head and tugged on his shirt. A dark red spot came into view when he did that and with a jolt I realized what it must be. A tremendous hickey that was visible just below the line of his shirt. I knew he was thinking nobody saw it but as he fidgeted in nerves it jumped in and out of view the entire time. I felt as though struck by lightning. Wendy _never_ gave me hickeys. She said it was a way of showing your dominance over people and she didn't like that. But I felt I could have known Clyde liked to be dominated like that.

"Stan?" Token's voice called from afar.

"What?"

"Dude, pay attention." Cartman snapped. "Call, raise, etcetera! Remember?"

"Call." I decided quickly, even though my hand was the worst I had had all night. I could see Cartman smirk in front of me. Apparently I had made the wrong decision by deciding that.

"Good." He smirked, taking another puff from his cigar. Man, those things disgusted me. He knew that of course and was only using it to his advantage.

"Read 'em and weep." He threw his cards down onto the table with a dramatic flourish. I barely had to look at them, my own were so bad that practically any hand would beat mine, my bluffing tactic had all but melted when I saw that hickey on Clyde's neck. Token took his loss relatively well but Clyde groaned in defeat.

"You only had a 6 and a 9?" Token asked. "Then why did you follow through?"

"I don't know!" He pulled at his hair. "Craig was right. I'm just not good enough for this." Even I felt sorry for him when I saw his sad expression.

"Don't worry dude, we'll get you better." I said while simultaneously ignoring the smug look Cartman had on his face as he collected all our chips. I had really hoped that I would have won, luckily it was just 7 dollars that I had lost. Cartman just huffed at my comment.

"I don't know, Clyde. You suck ass at this game." Clyde flushed an angry red.

"You don't have to be such an asshole about it!" He exclaimed.

"Get used to the real game, you pussy!" Cartman snapped back.

"Come on, you guys!" Token quickly interrupted. "Let's keep it cool okay? We're trying to win from West Park in a few weeks. We won't be any good when we continue to bash each other's head in, now will we?"

"I don't want to play anymore." I decided. "I think we have practiced enough."

"Sure, Stan! You're just a sore loser, just like Clyde here!"

"Hey!" Clyde exclaimed offended. But I knew that in order to win we would had to get Clyde better. But somehow, sharing my lessons that I got from Kenny with him, just felt wrong.

"Maybe Stan is right." Token said. "Let's practice again next week, shall we?"

"Don't know if I can make it yet." Cartman shrugged. "I might have a date then." I rolled my eyes. He was so desperate for us to believe he was dating that it was starting to annoy me.

"Whatever." I said, and took my phone out of my pocket, I saw two texts from Kenny. "I'm going over to Kyle's."

"Tell that bitch that he better had a good excuse for ditching me tonight!" Cartman barked.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, not looking at him but instead reading Kenny's texts:

"DUDE! I hope you beat Cartman!" then, the second text from a just a little while back:

"If you didn't beat him you might need a new lesson though ;) Lemme know." Again that flirtatious behavior! I was used to it, it was Kenny after all, but ever since he had given me a hand job I felt weird about it. I really needed to ask Kyle about it.

I pocketed my phone and said my goodbye's to the other guys and quickly left Token's house.

**XXX**

On my way to Kyle's house I texted Kenny:

"Hey! I did beat him in the beginning but he beat me at the end. At least I'm better than Clyde.."

His reply was instant, as if he had been waiting for me to say something back to him.

"Good, we'll get you better though. Lemme know when ;)"

I smiled and pocketed my phone because I had arrived at Kyle's place. He must have seen me walking down the street because he was already waiting for me in the doorway, already in only a shirt and his boxers.

"Hey dude, how did it go?" He asked as I entered the dimly lit hallway and hung up my coat.

"Fine, I won a couple of times. But of course, Cartman beat us all big time." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I figured."

"Why did you ditch him anyway? He said the two of you were supposed to meet up?" He flushed an angry and embarrassed red, no doubt ashamed of having been caught.

"He's an asshole, I wanted to have a nice night. Not a night of being ripped on for being a redhead...or a Jew...or from Jersey." We made our way up the stairs.

"So, how did the others do?" I stepped inside his room and started changing into some PJ's I had taken with me in my rug sack.

"Oh, you know. Token was pretty good, he must have been practicing with some friends of his parents or something." He snorted at that. We went into the bathroom to brush our teeth. Kyle was still strict when it came to hygiene.

"And Clyde was very nervous. I think he even looked guilty when he looked at me." I frowned at the realization.

"Probably because of Wendy and everything." Kyle mumbled around his toothbrush, a blush on his cheeks. No doubt he thought he looked ridiculous right now. He was always strangely conscious about his appearance.

"Yeah, maybe." I started to brush my teeth too, wanting to drop the subject. Kyle appeared grateful for that. My emotional outbursts whenever it came to Wendy must have been tiring for him too.

We went to bed quickly, both exhausted from the long day. It wasn't until he had turned off the lights and we had snuggled under the covers that I realized I still hadn't asked him that question about jerking off. For a fleeting moment I wanted to let it go. But I was too curious to find out more about Kenny's motives, maybe it was a normal thing to do, maybe it wasn't. And if it wasn't normal...then what? I couldn't sleep anymore and decided I just _had_ to know.

"Hey dude." I whispered.

"Hey man." He turned to his side to face me and I had kind of hoped he wouldn't.

"What's up?" He said when he saw my face.

"Nothing, just-." I trailed off and then I decided to just go for it.

"Have you ever had a guy jack you off?" He frowned at me and blushed a dark red.

"NO! Why are you-." Then he panicked and scooted away from me horrified. "We're not experimenting, Stan!" Just then did I realize how weird my question must have sounded to him. And now I heard it how he must have heard it: as a proposition. Then the idea of doing _that_ to Kyle or having him do to that to me the way Kenny had done forced itself into my mind and I panicked just like he did.

"NO! No! No, no, no!" I scooted back, just like he had done and tried to yank the sheets up to cover myself, but he was trying to do the same and we were nearly ripping the sheets apart.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"How the hell did you mean it then?" He had gone even redder and I knew I must be the same.

"It's just, I heard about some guys doing that." He made a panicky, whimpering sound.

"And I just wanted to know what you thought about that." His eyes widened as I kept talking.

"Because I think it's really weird, okay?" I whisper-shouted at him. "I really, really think it's weird."

"Why did you ask me this in bed?" He still looked short of crazy.

"I don't know! I wasn't thinking!" We were both silent and looked at each other. Both scared of the other. He was probably still scared I would try to make a move or something and I was scared he would ask me to leave.

"I think it's weird too." He said in a small voice. "Unless you're gay or something." Or something...Did I have to put myself into that category? But I didn't have time to think about that. I had a distressed friend to comfort.

"Yeah, I think so too." I said back. "I'm sorry for freaking you out."

"It's okay, just, don't ask those types of questions when we're in bed together in only our shirts and underwear, okay?" He asked weakly. I nodded. He visibly relaxed at that.

"Who have you heard did that?" I was taken by surprise at his question before I realized.

"Oh, uh. I think Craig and those guys." I made up quickly. Kyle frowned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but they were just vague rumors so I figured I would ask you if you had ever heard of guys doing that."

"I have heard that guys to that, you know, in general. Not specifically guys from our class or anything." That sounded like it had been a better excuse.

"Oh."

"Hm."

"Are we okay?" I asked.

"Sure." He scooted back a bit and let go off the covers. "Just, don't ever-."

"I know, I know." I shushed. Tentatively he lay next to me and I put my arm around his shoulder and pulled him onto my chest.

"Shame though." I said, and grabbed his hand.

"What?"

"That you don't want a piece of this." And I pushed his hand down. He yelped and sprang back. I could only laugh and he hit me with a pillow over and over.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" It took a while before his fury had calmed down.

"Kenny is rubbing off on you!" He murmured, cheeks still flushed an angry red. But he scooted back up to me anyway. I put my arm around him and pulled him against me again.

"Yeah probably." I said, while grinning to myself.


	4. Cappuccino's and provocations

**Thank you, thank you for all your reviews! They mean a lot to me! **

**Cappuccino's and provocations**

Next morning things had calmed down a bit, though Kyle did shoot me odd look as we silently ate breakfast after we both had showered.

"Dude! Let it go!" I could tell he was still thinking about our conversation of that night.

He stirred his oatmeal aimlessly and said, fixing his spoon with a glare. "I can't believe you asked me that while we were in the same bed."

"Ooh, did Stan propose to gay up your sleepovers even more?" Ike said from the other side of the table.

"Shut it, Ike!" Kyle said, blushing furiously.

"I won't do it again, okay? I wasn't thinking."

"Well, next time think! Kenny is really having his effect on you!"

Ike grinned like the devil. "Now I really want to know."

"Shut up." Kyle bit out quickly as his mother entered the kitchen.

Ike shot both of us a grin but we continued to eat in silence. No one dared to start a fight in front of Sheila Broflovksi.

Kyle and I both knew people thought it was gay of us to sleep together, and probably thought we were doing nasty stuff. But neither of us really cared about that, the rumors had died down somewhere around the time we were 15. And more importantly: neither one of us had any interest in the other.

Even when I was shyly admitting to myself that getting jerked off by one of my friends was something I had really liked and might want to do again.

Or even reciprocate.

At the thought I felt myself blush a shade of red matching Kyle's. Ike shot me another grin and winked at me. I decided it was best if I left right away.

At the door we said our goodbyes.

"See you Monday, okay?" He said, leaning against the doorpost. "I have a lot of homework to catch up on."

"Yeah me too." I grabbed my coat.

"And don't ever mention…" He leaned in, hissing in my face.

"I know, I know!" I held up my hands in defeat. "I promise, okay?" I grabbed his shoulders. "No more mentioning of guys jerking off friends when in the same bed as you."

"Exactly." He said in relief.

"See you at school." I turned and left the doorstep and I heard him close the door behind me. Sunlight was already streaming through the branches of the trees as I walked down the garden. It was good to know spring was finally coming our way. I took out my phone, deciding it was a good thing if I could have another poker practice with Kenny. I texted him quickly.

"Are you free tonight? I want to beat Cartman next weekend"

"Sure thing, babe. Your place at 4?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good ;)"

I spent the rest of the morning in the garden doing homework. Enjoying the sunlight and trying to catch up on my math homework. After a late lunch I spent some time gaming on line, beating Cartman's ass on World of Warcraft. It felt good to be able to beat him somewhere. After some time I took a short brake.

I looked at my alarm clock and noticed Kenny was late. Just as I was about to text him he texted me: "Hey, dude. I'm not done working yet, come over to Café Monet."

I had never come to visit him at his work, that always seemed a bit strange to me for some reason. Also, Café Monet was a bit posh and therefore out of my league. It was also a bit out of _his_ league and I could never stop wondering how he got hired there. I texted back:

"Okay, see you in a bit."

Quickly I made my way downstairs and grabbed my coat. Café Monet was only a short walk away but in the shadows under the trees it could still get a bit chilly. When I walked into the street of the little café I immediately saw why Kenny was still working. The early warmth of spring had tempted a lot of people outside and try the little terrace. Waiters were dashing between the tables and bringing people drinks and snacks. It didn't look as if there was any place left. But as I walked up my eyes met a surprise.

Kenny in his work outfit.

Of course, I should have known he wouldn't be allowed to work in his usual attire of torn up jeans and sneakers, but actually seeing Kenny in a clean, light blue button down shirt and black trousers was just odd. It made his whole appearance change. He looked very handsome and sophisticated and I saw quite a lot of ladies trying to get his attention or smile hopefully at him.

With some hesitation I walked up to the tiny fence of the café and he immediately caught my eye. He smiled his charming smile and waved me over. I walked onto the terrace and he greeted me quickly.

"Hey man! As you can see it's a bit busy." Sweat was pearling on his forehead and I noticed he had the first two buttons of his shirt undone, the pale skin of his chest was just visible.

"Yeah, look, we can meet another time." I proposed, but he shook his head.

"Come with me." He motioned with his head to the side, where a little table was seated, partially in the shadows, partially in the sun. Ideal for not getting too warm or too cold in this weather. He motioned with his hands.

"Voila!"

"I can just-?" But his hand moved to my shoulder and he pushed me down onto a seat.

"Be right back."

He smiled at me again and moved to another table to take an order. I shifted in my seat, a bit uncomfortable. It was clear he had kept the table free for me. A dangerous thing to do on such a busy day and I was scared he would get into trouble with his boss for doing something like that. I could see some male customers shoot irritated glances my way, though some female customers shot me some interested looks. I looked away and took off my coat, enjoying the sunlight. Kenny had really chosen a good spot for me to sit.

I closed my eyes enjoying the sun and shutting out the looks from the other guests at the same time. I started when I heard a clink and saw a cup of cappuccino with some cookies next to me placed on the table. With confusion I looked up into Kenny's smiling face.

"But I didn't order any-." He just winked at me and I grinned back.

For a while I just sat there, enjoying the sun and my cappuccino. I looked at the other guests. There were a lot of older women in small groups with a lot of shopping bags around them. They were all very charmed with Kenny and couldn't take their eyes of them as he bend over their table to take their order or to give them their coffees. One of them caught my eye, giggled like a schoolgirl and started to whisper to the woman next to her. My eye was drawn to Kenny once more, I understood why they were looking at their charming waiter so much. He looked more attractive than usual.

The sunlight was highlighting his hair and making his blue eyes sparkle with a hint of summer and mischief. I couldn't get over this 'new Kenny' that I had never seen before. I watched him walk around the terrace: quick, fluently and with a happy spring in his step. Even two young men on the corner of the terrace, who were obviously gay, were spying on him. One of them with sunglasses and a_ scarf_, for Pete's sake, wrapped around his shoulders and the other with unbelievable tight jeans were giggling behind their hands as Kenny bend forward over a table next to them and they had a nice view of his ass.

I never really understood what was so hot about guys asses so I took a good look at Kenny's to see what all the fuss was about. His tight black trousers were tight over it, the firmness was being accentuated very nicely in them and he had his back curved, nearly forcing the eye to travel over his supple back over his nicely rounded ass and down his long legs.

I shook my head and looked at my watch. It was nearly 5.30, surely he would be done working soon? I had nearly finished my cappuccino when Kenny disappeared from the terrace. When he came back from inside he was in his normal clothes and had a rucksack in his hands, obviously containing his working clothes. He stood in front of my table, running a hand through his hair. We smiled at each other.

"Hey, I'm done. Are you coming?" I grabbed my coat and got up.

"Sure, I still have to pay though."

"No you don't." He winked at me and led the way off of the little terrace. Wait a minute.

"Kenny!" I hissed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the street. "Don't you get into trouble for that?" I looked back at the other waiters, but they just waved at us and Kenny waved back.

"For what? Giving a cappuccino and some cookies to a hot guy who distracted the whole terrace with his sexy appearance?" He smacked my ass and I blushed. "My manager couldn't have been more pleased."

I blushed even more at his compliment than because of his smacking.

"Oh, don't lie Kenny." Together we walked towards his house.

"I'm not lying!" He grinned and threw his arm around my shoulder. I felt myself leaning against him instinctively.

"Please!" I huffed.

"Hmm…begging already?" He whispered in my ear. His low voice send shivers racing down my spine as I recalled the other time he had murmured in my ear like that. In a flash I heard him whisper it in my ear again. "You wanna come, Stan?" Maybe it was best not to think about that again, that had probably just been a onetime thing. I shoved him away a bit but he just grinned and pulled me closer.

"But seriously dude. Whenever a hot guy like you comes over the orders and the tips double. As you could see its only old ladies and gays that come there regularly." That sure had been true, the fancy little café had a clientele of elderly women who liked the French atmosphere and apparently some guys who liked to check out the hot waiters.

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't think they were looking at me though. They were more busy looking at you!" He laughed and let go of me to unlock his front door.

"Oh, Stan." He shook his head and we stepped inside. "You are so oblivious sometimes."

I frowned. "What? No, I'm not!" We walked through the tiny living room, passing Kevin who was watching TV.

"Hey dude." Kenny called. Kevin didn't look up but waved over his shoulder at us. We went inside Kenny's room. He dropped his rucksack on the floor and fished out his work shirt and black trousers and put them in his hamper. I took off my coat and hang it on over his desk chair.

"So." He turned to me. "What is it you want to learn today?"

I was about to speak but he spoke again.

"No wait! First tell me how it went yesterday!" His eyes glinting in mischief. I sat down on his bed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, I think I did really well in the beginning. But Cartman did get to me in the end. I keep forgetting how annoying he can get." He laughed at that and joined me on his bed.

"Yeah, he can be an asshole. I thought he would try to use that against you. What about the others?"

"Token was pretty good, he didn't take any risks." Kenny nodded, deep in thought. "And Clyde was a nervous wreck, as usual."

"Hm. Okay, I think I know what we need to focus on today." He reached for his bedside table and grabbed his cards again. I looked at them as he shuffled them expertly, trying not to think too much about his hands.

"I think you're already good in the game in general. You know the rules, some tactics but we haven't yet discussed another important part of it." He stopped shuffling and dealt both of us a hand, cards facing down.

"And what is that?" I asked. He smiled at my question.

"Why, other people of course!"

I snickered at his mock-surprised face.

"It does sound as if you have already encountered quite a few poker types yesterday." He started counting on his fingers.

"The good, conservative type, who doesn't like to take too many risks."

I nodded. "Token."

"Exactly. And you met the insecure, emotional type, who, if I understood correct, can't bluff at all."

"That's Clyde and yes, you're right about that."

"And you met the type most common in poker: the asshole who wants to confuse you and coax you into making a mistake: Cartman."

He grabbed his cards and looked at them and I did the same. My cards were quite okay, so I faked a very happy expression and Kenny burst out laughing at it.

"What, not good?" I asked confused. He grinned at me.

"Yes, you were good. But you shouldn't drop your act when people are calling your bluff." It took me a moment to realize what he meant: he had tricked me into admitting I was bluffing. I frowned but he put a reassuring hand on my knee. Little tingly feelings crept over me when his hand touched me.

"Let's practice today on how you keep your cool." He proposed. "I'll be an asshole, like Cartman because those are most common, and will try to call your bluff."

He squeezed my leg.

"Please, don't hate me for how I will act towards you in the coming games, okay?" I looked at him and he seemed genuinely concerned. I nodded. He grabbed the cards again and shuffled.

"We should start anew, because now I know you were bluffing and that isn't fair. You did well, by the way." He smiled as he shuffled them some more. I smiled back at his compliment and took a deep breath, determined to do well and not let myself be goaded. He dealt us some new cards and I got really bad ones this time, I decided to keep true to his advice and bluff even then. I didn't fake a happy face, but I did make a fidgety movement with my free hand. I knew Kenny was trying to see through me and I tried my best to keep a good, happy face.

"Hm, still not very good at fooling people, are ya, Marsh?" he snorted. I opened my mouth and was about to snap a reply when I realized what he was doing. I snapped my mouth closed and decided to try and talk myself out of it.

"Really, McCormick?" I mimicked his accent. "Trash talk? How cliché!"

Kenny barely managed to suppress his surprise and I heard him mumble softly. "Very nice."

We played a couple of rounds and he kept throwing nasty remarks at me. I kept throwing rebuttals back at him, but I also reminded myself not to do that too much. Sometimes I just ignored him and focused more on my hand, noticing I played better when I just fazed out his comments all together. But it was hard to do that, and I felt that I was on edge, in spite of how I was ignoring him. During our fifth game however, he made a comment that I could not ignore. He dealt a new card onto the table and I fidgeted in earnest this time. My hand was looking very good, the best one I had had all night. Just then he sad:

"Hm, no wonder Wendy dumped you, you're very slow on the uptake."

"What?" I asked baffled.

"I said you're slow on the uptake, because I clearly have a better hand than you do, yet you are still continuing to play." He scratched his neck absentmindedly and mumbled to his cards.

"That must have been why she came to me after she dumped you. Wendy also knew I had a better.._.hand_." That comment was too much.

"What?!" I threw down my cards in anger. Had Wendy seriously turned to Kenny for some sex after she had broken up with me? Kenny was a bit of a slut and Wendy was attractive, he sure as hell wouldn't have turned her down. I felt anger flare up inside of me at the thought of one of my friends laying his hands on my ex girlfriend, that was against one of the most important bro codes after all. My cheeks heated up and I balled my free hand into a fist and had half a mind of hitting Kenny with it.

He quickly put his cards down and held up his hands.

"Stan! Stan, easy!"

"What are you -."I snarled. But he grabbed my fist and squeezed it softly.

"I was baiting you! Jeez, relax! Like I would ever do that!" I was still angry and not really taking in anything he was saying. He continued talking to ease my mind.

"Stan! I never touched her, really! And I never would." He added. I felt myself calm down when I saw the honesty in his eyes. He let go off my fist.

"Okay, okay, I believe you." He grabbed our forgotten cards and cleaned them away.

"Maybe we should call it a day."

"Look, I'm sorry I was just-." He waved my apology away.

"It's okay, dude. I should have remembered Wendy was a no go. But you should realize that other players might also try to bait you like that. Especially because Wendy is still a sore spot."

I nodded.

"It's just...I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"Hey, it's okay." He scooted up to sit next to me. "It still hurts, I get that."

"Yeah, it still hurts. And maybe you're right, maybe we should do something else for a bit."

He got up quickly and grabbed his laptop from his desk, an old one from Kyle.

"I don't think I have any movies you haven't already seen, but I do have some pictures of last spring break I think you haven't seen yet. I'm sure we can have a laugh looking at them?"

"Yes, that would be nice!" I smiled as he joined me on the bed again. He turned his laptop on and kept talking as it was booting up.

"You are getting better though. The best thing to do is ignore such bullies, but you're rebuttals were fabulous as well. We'll work on dealing with other poker types next. I want you properly prepared for the next time you play them."

He put the laptop on his sheets and we both turned to lay on our stomachs to look at his screen.

I remembered our spring break from a year ago well: Together with Craig and those guys we had gone off to go camping in the woods. We went fishing, told horror stories while we roasted marshmallows over the fire, all the stereotypical stuff but we had had a lot fun. I did not remember Kenny taking any pictures however.

"I didn't know you had taken any pictures." I told him, he smirked.

"Neither did Kyle and Cartman." He sang quietly as he opened the first picture in the file.

The first picture showed our tiny tent, still shadowy with dawn. And in the mess of sleeping bags I recognized my own mop of black hair, and Kyle's mess of curls next to mine. During the night Cartman must have snuggled up to him as he had his arm around him and his face pressed into Kyle's red hair. Both looked quite content.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Yes way! But wait, there's more.." We continued to look through his picture: all were of embarrassing moments during which the people had not noticed they were getting photographed. I kept laughing as I saw pictures of a yawning Craig, a confused Clyde trying to set up a tent and a drunk and giggling Kyle. Kenny bumped shoulders with me and in the spur of the moment I ran my hand through his hair.

He actually blushed a bit before he turned his attention back to the screen. I smiled quietly to myself.

**I just realized this the third time I write about Kenny secretly taking pictures of people. I can't help it, I just really think he would do something like that:) **


	5. Repayment

**Thank you, thank you for your reviews! I love hearing your opinions. Now, on with the next chapter :)**

**Some lemon!**

**Repayment**

A few days later after the last class I felt exhausted. The good weather was getting to everybody's head, meaning that a lot of people were happy and all romantic like. Unfortunately it got to the teachers' head in a bad way: never had I had so much homework as in that week. I had not been able to hang out with any of my friends nearly all week and by Thursday I had had it. Homework be damned, I needed some time to relax. As I slung my rucksack unto my back I turned to Kyle, figuring he might need a break too. His project with Cartman was putting him on edge and I knew he was about to burst of frustration any time soon.

"Hey dude, want to hang out tonight?" I could see Kyle hesitate before responding to my question.

"Sorry man, I've got to help my mom for Yom Kippur. That's this weekend."

"Oh right, I keep forgetting how there are like ten gazillion Jewish holidays, and you celebrate them all."

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes, looking slightly uncomfortable. "And you know how it is: we celebrate it with a lot of food. So I have to help my mom with all the baking and stuff tonight."

"Sometimes I'm still surprised you're not fat." I poked him in the stomach and he grinned a bit.

"It does explain why his mom is so fat." Cartman said, appearing at Kyle's side and eating a donut. Kyle, as per usual, looked furious.

"Stop calling my mom fat, you lard face!"

"My, my, are we in Yemen? Because it sure as hell is _sandy_ inside Kyle's vagina." Cartman mocked as he moved to take another bite.

But I knew Kyle, and I knew that last remark was too much. He was fed up with Cartman because of that project already and that last insult was the final straw. With a growl he slapped the donut out of Cartman's hand, so that it smacked against the wall. I quickly took a step back as I saw Cartman turn to Kyle with an outraged expression on his face. No one touched Cartman's food, especially not a Jew.  
As I joined Token, Clyde and Tweek near the door I just managed to evade getting knocked to the floor as Kyle and Cartman practically jumped each other. Most other people had already left, a good thing because both Cartman and Kyle were particularly violent that day. Cartman was trying to knock Kyle in the face with his fist and Kyle tried to scratch him. Both of them were shouting insult at each other and grabbed for each other's clothes.

"Sometimes I think they are secretly hot for each other." Token mumbled next to me. We both watched as Cartman fisted Kyle's curls, yanking at them.

"Yeah, it does look like that." Clyde replied, shifting uncomfortably next to me.

"I don't know. Even if Kyle were gay I hope he would at least have a better taste than _Cartman_." Ignoring the fact that Clyde once again got nervous around me.

He still seemed to be on edge whenever I was near him, as if I would knock him to the floor because he was dating my ex. True, I still didn't like it much, but even a heart ache slowly faded over time. Also, the rumors that Wendy was getting fed up with Clyde helped that along a bit.

I heard some movement behind me and Clyde shifted away from me. I smelled Kenny before I even felt how he threw an arm around my shoulder or before I even heard him talk.

"Ah, at it again, are they?" He leaned against me comfortable, an arm still around me and pulling me against him. As if we were in a conspiracy and watching a plan unfold right in front of our eyes.

"Yup." Token said. I was silent, just leaning against Kenny's thin frame and taking in more of his smell. I felt relieved when I noticed he still smelled like I remembered it: an odd mixture of both something clean, like soap or aftershave and some huskier, like sex underneath. Had he had sex recent? Was that why he smelled like that? Or was it just that after he had jerked me off I associated his smell with erotic stuff?

"We need to break them up though, I think there are all ready teachers coming this way." Kenny said, interrupting my musings. I looked at him and our eyes met. He smiled happily at me and I tentatively smiled back. Already a faint blush was spreading over my cheeks as I kept thinking of how Kenny smelled so extremely sexual.

"Ugh, you're right." Token said, stepping forward.

Clyde joined him hurriedly. I leaned some more against Kenny, both of us watching as Token grabbed Cartman's arms and pushed them down. Meanwhile, Clyde was tugging at Kyle's shirt to get him away from Cartman. He put his arms around Kyle's shoulders and looked at him with an urgent expression on his face. It seemed as if he knew that the only way to calm Kyle down was being like that: earnest and taking him serious. He leaned in and whispering urgently to him. Kyle relaxed some as Clyde whispered in his ear, no doubt telling about the teacher coming their way. Cartman proved more difficult to calm down.

"I WANT A NEW DONUT!" He roared in Kyle's direction. I could see my redheaded friend open his mouth with an angry scowl on his face. I knew he would probably say something like: "Like you need any more food, tubby!" But Clyde must have seen that coming as well and whispered some more in Kyle's ear. Kyle took a deep breath.

"FINE! TOMORROW!" He stepped away from the crowd and grabbed his rucksack. With an angry flick he flipped some hair out of his face.

"I'm leaving. See you tomorrow." He said, directed at me. With his head high he stomped out of the classroom. I had forgotten that he could be quite the drama queen when the need arose.

"Bathroom." Clyde muttered and left too. Cartman continued to growl and swear and pushed Token away. I looked at Kenny again and saw how he had a grin on his face.

"Somehow I love seeing them fight. They can be so entertaining when they're pissed off at each other." I laughed at that and saw his grin widen some more. Classmates were leaving the classroom around us and Kenny started walking, steering me out of the classroom too. Outside he turned to me.

"So, any plans for tonight?" He smiled at me and I felt a jolt of happiness in my stomach. Hanging out with Kyle was fun, and hanging out with Kenny certainly was fun too.

"Well, I asked Kyle but he is busy, so..." I trailed off. Kenny grinned even more and gave me a friendly punch against my upper arm.

"Great! Want to come over to my place then?"

"Yeah." I couldn't help but feel happy at the idea of spending more time with Kenny. "I do have to finish some homework first. Maybe after dinner at 9?"

"Perfect."

"What do you want to do?"

"Oh, I was thinking our regular." He ran a hand through his hair, the strands falling into his face with a surprising grace. "Playing some poker and maybe watching a movie?" The idea that we now had a regular thing we did when we hung out made me really happy. Even when I wanted to add something to that routine maybe. I managed to suppress a blush as I responded to him.

"Great!" Together we walked outside and he lit a cigarette as we stopped on the doorstep for a moment.

"I think I'll go then, better get cracking on that homework." I said to him, he nodded.

"You go and do ya thing. I have to wait for Craig, we're working on some Spanish project together. He's still in advanced computer class or something." He blew away some smoke and smacked me on the back.

"See you tonight dude."

"Later, babe." He winked at me as I walked away.

**XXX**

I managed to finish some homework that day and felt rather good about myself. As I walked towards Kenny's house I had a spring in my step, happy to be able to hang out with Kenny again. I knocked on the front door and Karen opened.

"Oh, hey Stan!" She smiled the radiant McCormick smile up at me.

"Hey. Is Kenny home?"

"Yeah, he's in his room. But you can also hang out with me a bit first." She flirted at me. Really a McCormick kid. I smiled at her and she blushed.

"Maybe later." I stepped inside and went to Kenny's room. After a small knock I stepped inside. That's when I realized my knocking might have been too soft. Kenny was behind his desk and his eyes were fixed on his laptop screen. His right hand down his pants. He had a soft blush on his face and his blond hair was a wild mess. You didn't have to be a genius to see what was going on. I yelped loudly in shock and Kenny did the same. He slammed the laptop lid shut. I used my hand to shield my face from the view in front of me.

"Jesus Christ, Ken! Were you jacking off?!"

"Well, you're here early!" He sounded accusative. "I thought I had more time." I noticed his hand hadn't left his jeans.

"I'll give you some more then." I went to step back outside.

"What, not going to return the favor?" Really a cliché line, but it got me thinking. I had thought a lot about returning the favor and now that the opportunity was right in front of me I got quite nervous, so I choked out:

"What?!" I could see him grin when I peaked between my fingers. He stood up and walked towards me. Not bothering to tuck himself back into his jeans. My eyes quickly snapped away from his flushed erection. He stopped in front of me.

"Well, I helped you. Maybe it's time you helped me?"

"Kenny this isn't funny!" But he reached behind me to close the door, as he did so he leaned over me. Warm breath ghosting over my ear.

"Who said I was kidding." His hand grabbed mine and led it to his erection, using his hand to wrap mine around it. He was smooth and warm and I made a whimpering sound in the back of my throat when I felt his slightly pulsing skin in my hand. He moved my hand up and down under his own. A quiet sigh escaping his lips. I swallowed when at that sound I felt a tightening in my own pants. His hand left mine to rest on my shoulder, squeezing it softly. I finally found the courage to remove my shaking hand from my face, almost regretting it when I did. Arousal washed over me as I saw my blond friend, biting his lip, blushing softly as I stroked him shyly. He tugged me at my shoulders and moved back. I let go off him and he walked to his bed, tugging me along with him.

He fell back onto it and I sat next to him, my hand finding his erection as if it had a mind of his own. Kenny sighed contently as I resumed my movements, looking down hungrily at his uncovered lower body, his shirt had ridden up when he had thrown himself on his bed. His blond hair spread over his lower stomach in an enticing treasure trail and between his legs. It was strangely erotic. My hand moved over his hard erection in slow strokes. Quiet moans were escaping his mouth as I kept stroking him softly. He bucked up shallowly.

"Tilt your hand a bit." He whispered. I did, twisting it a bit so my palm slid over the tip of his erection.

"Yeah like that." He breathed. I moved to my knees so I had better access, stroking him a bit faster. Kenny was intoxicating like this. His blond hair in a golden halo around his head, his pale skin flushed across his cheeks. He still was nearly fully clothed with only his jeans unbuttoned and pushed down. His eyes were half way closed and fixed on my hand as I worked him steadily.

"Like that Stan, just like that." He moaned quietly. I knew why girls all wanted to get a piece of Kenny, he was exceptionally sexy. Panting softly and moaning under his breath. How he was enjoying himself was having its effect on me. I knew I was blushing too and my erection was straining against my jeans. He noticed and with a small smirk he trailed his fingers over my erection.

"Want me to take care of that?" His voice had turned into a low, breathy murmur.

"No, this is about you." I whispered back, noticing my voice had also a low vibration in it. I gripped him harder and made sure to move my thumb over his tip, just the way he liked it. He tossed his head back, a loud groan erupted from his mouth.

"Faster! Please, faster!" Kenny begging was undeniably hot. And he did it in a very Kenny like manner: sexy, confident and somehow focused solely on us and our erotic moment. His eyes fixed on my hand and his own hand still softly caressing my erection through my jeans. I shivered and picked up my pace.

"Like that. Yes, so good!" He moaned. His eyes closed and I saw his entire lower body tighten. His hand on the sheet gripped them hard. His breathing become labored and with a heavy moan I felt his erection pulse in my hand. I looked down and saw him come over his own stomach. I withdrew my hand, not sure what to do. He smiled up at me and reached to the floor where an old shirt lay. He grabbed it and wiped his chest clean. I looked away as he redressed himself, still not sure what to do. But Kenny dropped the shirt on the floor and moved up onto his knees. My eyes snapped to his and I saw him grin his devilish grin. I sucked in a breath as he moved to sit behind me, both hands on my belt undoing it and pulling my zipper down.

"Kenny, you don't have to-." I started. But his hand had already grasped my erection. His head rested on my shoulder as I was practically wrapped in his arms. One of his hands on my erection, the other stroking my hipbone. I rested my head back and his soft lips barely grazed my cheek.

"Hm, but I really want to." He whispered against my skin.

His movements were swift and smooth and I couldn't help but moan. I felt my knees tremble and I was swaying slightly because I didn't have any leverage. Kenny must have noticed and his left hand moved up and he softly pushed me forward so that I fell forward on my hands. Kenny behind me, stroking me vigorously. His other hand still on my hips as his movements became faster. He moved forward, pushing his hips against me so he had a better grip on me. But it also reminded me of something. Something I knew I might want but was too ashamed about to admit.

"Come on, Stan. I know you're close." He whispered.

He pushed his hips firmer against my ass, forcing me down on the mattress. He moved down with me, turning both of us on our sides so that we were spooning. His hand never left me and he pressed himself flush against my back and ass. I felt the beginning of another erection push against me. The realization that Kenny was aroused by getting me off was extremely erotic. He noticed and pushed against me harder. A low groan sounded from my mouth as he moved in sensual grinds against me. The incredible Kenny smell of them wafted over me, highlighting my arousal. His hand moved even faster and with a sobbing moan I came all over his sheets.

I could only pant and try to catch my breath as Kenny tucked me back in. He nuzzled my neck with a content sigh and moved away from me. I pushed myself up shakily and redid my jeans.

"O, shit! Sorry dude!" I looked at the unappetizing mess I had made. He chuckled behind me and got up. He wiped some away with the shirt he had used on himself.

"Don't worry about it. There's a lot more nasty stuff on there."

"Ew!" Kenny laughed at my wrinkled nose and disgusted expression. That laugh made our whole situation normal again. We were comfortable around each other, even when we had just gotten the other off. I ran a shaky hand through my hair.

"So, uhm, what we're we going to learn today?"

"We talked about the different types of poker players, maybe we can focus on that."

I nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea." He grabbed his deck of cards that he already kept on his bedside table. I pushed the sheets away, not really like the idea of sitting in my own come and made myself comfortable against the headboard. Kenny lay down on his front, legs up in the air, as he shuffled the cards.

"We already discussed how to deal with the asshole type and I think we can drop that one for now." He dealt both of us a hand.

"But I do want you to realize that the asshole type is very common and they will try and get a rise out of you. It's good to be prepared for that. Maybe you can make a list next time? About things that might make you lose your cool?"

"Sure, I'll do that."

"Okay, we can focus on that next time. But right now I want you to focus on recognizing different types. I will impersonate the different types and I want to see how you handle them." I shifted nervously. Would I be able to recognize them properly? And handle them? I didn't want to disappoint Kenny. But he was already looking at his cards and started to shift nervously. I nearly completely disregarded my cards as I looked at him shift around and hum nervously. It was like I was looking at a blond Clyde. He was quite the actor as he tugged on his shirt and kept readjusting his cards over and over.

"I- I think I'll raise." He said, glancing at his cards again and wincing. I seriously couldn't tell whether he was faking or not.

"Okay, I'll call." Throughout the game he kept sighing dramatically and fidgeted so much that he nearly made _me_ nervous. But when we had to show our cards he put them down with a big grin on his face.

He had a full house.

"How did you do that?!" I asked, completely baffled. He just laughed and petted my knee.

"You were too distracted to notice I was putting on a show."

"I did notice! But I just wasn't sure if you were bluffing or not."

Kenny grinned and grabbed our cards, shuffling them again.

"The thing with emotional types, like Clyde, is that they _can_ be bluffing at one point and you don't notice it anymore. The most important thing however, is that you don't let yourself be too distracted. Because I noticed how your eyes were on me way more than usual." I blushed at that and stammered out.

"I couldn't figure out whether you were joking or not."

"I know, and that's why types like Clyde are difficult to read. It's best not to focus on them too much but still try and figure out their tells."

"How the hell do I accomplish that?"

"Time management. " He dealt us a new hand. "I want you to try and divide your time between trying to bluff and figuring other people out. Because when you focused too much on me I could see you actually had a bad hand." I blushed at being bossed around like that. But Kenny did it in a friendly and reassuring way. A way that I would love to get used to.

We continued to play some more and I managed to divide my attention some more. Though finding out when he was bluffing or not was still more a case of luck than of actual knowledge. After 5 games I noticed I was exhausted. The long and hectic week, the crazy amount of homework and having just gotten off made me really tired.

"Ken, I'm actually kind of tired. Can we maybe watch a movie for a bit?"

"Sure." He petted my knee again. "I could tell you were tired. But you're doing great already." I smiled at his compliment. We cleared away the cards and got his laptop.

"Like I said, I don't think I have any movies you haven't alre-."

"Do you have Austin Powers?" I interrupted him. "I'm in the mood for something hippy like." We grinned at each other and we moved to lounge against the headboard. He took his laptop in his lap and searched for the movie. After some hesitation I snuggled up to him, putting my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and pulled me against his body. I sighed contently as I smelled him again, enjoying the feeling of his warm body against mine.

"Do you have some notes? About reading peoples tells?" I asked them.

"Yeah, I do. I'll give it to you when you leave." One of his hands swept through my hair absentmindedly as he used the other to click on the movie. I smiled as the opening song started and moved a bit closer to Kenny.

My eye caught sight of the date, on the corner of the screen and that's when I remembered:

Yom Kippur wasn't until September.

**I love making Kyle and Cartman fight, they are both so passionate! And Kenny is a little provocative perv :D But I try to make him sweet as well, because that's how I see him: a good friend but a pervy one.  
****Reviews are always very much appreciated! If you have some time, please let me know what you thought of this chapter :)****  
**


	6. Defiance

**You reviewers are lovely! And Kyman? I'm not going to say, keep reading to find out!**

**This chapter turned out to be too big so I cut it in half. The next half is very nice, but you'll have to wait a bit longer for that.**

**Note: I don't find European history boring myself.**

**Defiance**

With a frown I looked at my text book. European history was extremely dull to me. Kyle always got really excited over it, saying it was all so interesting: all these tiny little countries fighting each other then merging into bigger countries, then splitting up again to form new countries. It all was just very confusing to me. This one French province that was German, then French again and then German again then ending up French _again_. Or something. It really couldn't interest me and I realized I was just staring at my book and not taking in a word. But since it was Saturday I had wanted to squeeze in some studying before practice. But I really couldn't focus on European history.  
Maybe it was better to have a look at Kenny's notes on how to read people's tells when playing poker. Once that thought had entered my mind I knew I couldn't concentrate anymore. I pushed my textbook away and got the notes out of my desk drawer. I started reading them and had to bite back a smile. The notes were both hilarious and useless:

_Everybody has a different tell, usually the only way of finding out is by spending time with them and paying attention to them. Therefore the only way of learning how to find out people's tells is by practicing a lot._

What was hilarious was the fact that Kenny had obviously tried to form proper sentences for a while, but it was still written in his usual messy scribble.  
I frowned at the first lines however. So basically it meant that I would have to practice a lot with playing with other people. Fortunately he had left me some clues that I could work with. At the very least I could learn those and try to put them in use with the next poker practice with the other guys. Underneath those first lines came his list of tells.

_Body tells:_

- _Fidgeting_

- _Scratching (ear/neck)_

- _Stretching_

_Basically any body movement that appears unnecessary. But the most important tell of all is voices. That's the reason many poker players don't speak during the game. But if people do speak make the moist of it. Recent research has shown that most people notice the way other people are lying not only by their body language but most of all by their voice. That's why it is possible to tell someone is lying when speaking to them over the phone._

When did Kenny learn to write so…? Well academic or eloquent wasn't exactly the word, but he had certainly lost his white trash way of talking. And the sentence 'Recent research' was hilarious, Kenny had probably just heard that somewhere on TV. I knew instantly that all this was one of his ways of joking with me. I smiled at the thought and pondered his advice for a while.

It was good to know voices were so important. Cartman for one, never shut up, so it would probably easiest to figure him out. Clyde was more difficult. My last session with Kenny had already proven that I was most distracted by those emotional types.  
I started to make a list of how to figure people out when I played to them:

_Cartman: listening to what he talks about- any specific topics when he has a bad hand. Or change in voice: maybe louder, faster or more aggressive._

_Clyde: _

I stopped and tapped my pen against my desk. Yes, what about Clyde? Clyde blabbed a lot so what to focus on with him? His fidgeting! Of course! Find out when he fidgeted and how and then I would have him. Quickly I jotted it down on the paper.

_Find out when and how he fidgets. Try and see if it is just his hands, his whole body, if he touches certain body parts._

At that last bit I suddenly had a vision of Kenny raising one of his eyebrows. I grinned. Yep, he was definitely rubbing off on me.

_Token:_

Hm, he always played it safe, he would be hard to read. I guess I would also have to focus on his body language when playing against him. Especially his body language when he wasn't playing it safe. So I added:

_Find out if his body language changes when he calls or raises._

_Jason:_

I knew him least of all. I figured I would try to focus on him only when I had extra time. I figured Cartman's assholeness and Clyde's nervousness would probably take up a lot of energy. I remembered Cartman blowing cigar smoke into my face at the last practice.

A lot of energy.

I put down my pen and looked at the clock. It was time for me to leave for football practice. I figured I would have to try and get some work done on that history test in the evening. My rucksack was already packed and by the door. I pushed my chair away from my desk and with a last look at my notes I got up and left my room, picking up my rucksack as I went.

Some of the others were already changing into their outfits and they greeted me with a nod as I came in. I said a general 'hi' and started changing into my football clothes. I was just tying my shoes when Token sat down next to me. I turned to him and he spoke:

"Hey, dude. My place tonight after practice."

I looked back at Token and knew I must have a bewildered expression on my face.

"For what?"

"Another round of poker, of course!"

"Oh man, I don't know. With all those projects and that damn history test coming up.."

"Don't worry man, just an hour. We're all busy after all."

I hesitated but decided he was right. Kenny's notes had said it after all: practice was the best way of noticing how people played and what their tells were.

"Okay." I said. "But really, just an hour."

"Don't worry about it man." He slapped me on my back and walked off.

Practice was the usual: intense but satisfying. I loved sports and always gave it my all. I was usually exhausted afterwards but then I held back a little. If I were too tired I wouldn't be any good at concentrating at playing poker.  
After showering we all met outside again. Token offered us all a ride and soon I found myself squeezed between Clyde and Jason in the backseat. Token had borrowed one of his parents' cars that only had 5 seats. Of course, Cartman was too fat to sit in the backseat, hence the 3 of us being pressed together in the back. I found that I didn't mind much. Although I did prefer being pressed against somebody else.

And right there, squeezed between Jason who was lounging against the window and Clyde who was absentmindedly texting someone, I suddenly had a difficult time not getting hard. Suddenly I was reminded of Kenny's warm body behind mine as he had spooned me. But arousal wasn't the only feeling that washed over me. Also deep, deep affection for my blond friend. Not only was really hot but he was also terribly sweet and funny. I could not wait to see him again soon. Not just to touch him, which I felt he would certainly want me to do, but also to just laugh with him and hang out with him. It was a need and desire I had never had with Kyle, or even with Wendy.

Wendy. Seeing her during class or lunch wasn't so difficult anymore. Not when I had Kenny's grin to look at. Or his jokes to look forward to. I glanced at Clyde as we got out of the car. I had heard they were having more and more troubles recently. Not surprising. Wendy was quite stubborn and confident whereas Clyde tended to be a whiny bitch sometimes.

Token led us to the room we had first practiced in. We added a chair for Jason and immediately started playing. It seemed as if we were all eager to practice some more. I felt lucky that I had made that list before practice and I tried to remember it as Token shuffled the cards. I didn't have to wait long before I could put it into practice however. Cartman was already blabbing before we even had our cards. I decided to focus on him first, so that I could still focus on my own hand while we played.

"You're all lucky I could make it tonight, my date cancelled on me."

I grabbed my cards. An eight and a nine. Not bad, a straight would be a possibility. I focused on taking on a happy expression. Bluffing already came quite naturally.

"A date, really?" Jason scoffed.

"Yeah really." Cartman replied angrily.

It turned out soon that Cartman's voice, way of telling his stories or his stories in itself didn't change. Not enough for me to notice anything out of the ordinary anyway. It was very frustrating. It was also proving very difficult to focus on both my hand and on other people's tells. What, with Cartman being obnoxious, Jason joining in on him, Clyde being nervous as hell and Token brooding it was all rather much. I decided to focus on Clyde's fidgeting for a moment. It became clear quickly that Clyde had a few ticks:

Tugging at his sleeves

Tugging at his shirt collar

Scratching his left ear

Tapping his fingers on the table

When, in the third game he had a bad hand but had tried to not let it show I knew I had him. He had tugged at his shirt collar the whole game. But I had a feeling the others might see through it as well. But as I shifted my attention to try and figure out Token I was brutally pulled from my concentration by Cartman.

"See you're getting better, Marsh. Good to see you're not letting yourself get all emotional over Wendy." Ah, the Wendy card. But I just took another sip from my drink and let it slide. But Cartman wasn't done, nor had I expected him to.

"Unlike Clyde here who looks like he's about to cry his eyes out."

"Hey!" Clyde said, indignantly. But it was true, he was more distracted than usual.

"Wendy dumped him yesterday." Cartman clarified in a rather loud voice. The blush was on Clyde's cheeks instantly.

"No she didn't! I broke up with _her_."

"Oh, please Clyde. Like anyone in their right mind would break up with Wendy. I mean have you seen her?" He made a rather rude gesture indicating large breasts. "You must be gay to dump her!"

Clyde's reaction surprised us all. He slammed his fists on the table, discarding his cards and shouted at Cartman.

"Just because _you're_ gay for Kyle doesn't mean everybody else is gay too!" I had half a mind of applauding his comeback. Clyde had the courage the say what everybody thought but never dared to say. But there was a reason people never said those things to Cartman: his temper. His eyes flashed and slammed his cards onto the table. Both guys got up from the table and I immediately could see where this was heading: Clyde getting his face smashed in by Cartman. Both Token and I got up from our chairs too, ready to interfere.

"Woah woah!" Token said, grabbing Cartman's hand that was already balled into a fist.

"I AM NOT GAY FOR THE JEW!"

"Oh come _on_." Clyde scoffed. "There's no one else you pay so much attention to as him!"

"Clyde, dude." I said and then moved in to whisper in his ear. "Not that it isn't totally true what you're saying but Cartman will smash your face in."

"I know, I don't care." Clyde had an oddly determined expression on his face. Not something I was used to. Meanwhile Token was trying to calm Cartman down who was visibly fuming.

"I fucking hate that scrawny ass ginger!"

"The fact that you're getting so angry over it only proves it's true!"

That remark made Cartman oddly calm and he backed away. I knew Cartman long enough to know that when he was calm it was even more dangerous. It meant that he was plotting something. We all sat down again. But the friendly vibe that we had had during playing had all but evaporated. The mood was effectively killed with that outburst. I was not enjoying myself at all anymore and was distracted throughout the whole game. That resulted in Cartman beating me magnificently.

"Well well, getting dumped by Wendy is certainly effecting your gaming skills as well, Stan." He grabbed my poker chips with a grin. Suddenly the unfairness of that remark was too much. I had the weird urge to cry. Not because he was talking about Wendy but because it sounded as if my studying and Kenny's advice had not helped at all. I stood up from the table.

"Stan, relax." Token said.

"No, I'm leaving. Cartman is ruining the mood for all of us. Only Clyde and I seem to fully notice it." Clyde nodded at me.

"If you're not man enough for the game..." Cartman said. I huffed and grabbed my coat and rucksack.

"I'll see you guys at school."

As I walked outside I noticed it was still warm and that I didn't have to put on my coat. It lifted my spirits somewhat. I stuffed my coat into my rucksack and slung it over my shoulder. The urge to talk to a friend about the impromptu practice was overwhelming. It was hard to choose between Kyle and Kenny at a moment like this. I wanted to talk to Kenny because he had given me so much advise over the past days and because I had had such a great time last time I was at his place. But I also really wanted to talk to Kyle. If there was one person who loved to bitch about Cartman and who would just love to hear about Clyde's fabulous bashing it would be him. I decided to just call both of them, starting with my ginger friend. He picked up at the third ring.

"Hey dude."

"Hey man. So, I just got back from a surprise poker practice at Token;s"

"Really? So, how did it go?"

"Well it started out quite okay, I won a couple of times. But it ended weird, Cartman and Clyde got into a fight."

"Wait, what?" Kyle sounded just as surprised as I pictured him to be.

"For real. Cartman said how Clyde must be gay for breaking up with Wendy and then Clyde said how Cartman must be gay for you."

Kyle was silent.

"Come again?"

"No, really dude! Clyde said that Cartman paid too much attention to you and how that must make him gay for you. Really, he totally threw that in Cartman's face! It was awesome." I could Kyle snicker at the other end of the phone.

"Really?"

"Yeah! He totally said what everybody thinks and Cartman threw a fit!" Kyle burst out laughing. I grinned too as I heard my best friend laugh nearly uncontrollably at the other end of the phone.

"Cartman…"He hiccoughed. "Hot for me! Oh, frikkin hilarious!"

"He's the first to finally say something like that to him. It was priceless."

"Aw man, I should have been there."

"Yeah, you should. You really owe one to Clyde."

"I'll, uh, I'll thank him next time I see him."

"Yeah and warn him."

"Warn him?"

"You know how Cartman is. He got all silent all of a sudden it was almost as if he was-."

"Plotting revenge." Kyle finished for me. "Oh dear. Yeah, we better warn Clyde. Ugh, Cartman can be such an asshole sometimes."

"You know it, babe."

"...babe?" Kyle asked, stunned. Kenny's influence was more profound than I had realized. I decided to quickly wrap up the conversation as if I had not said anything out of the ordinary.

"Listen I gotta go, I'm tired as hell from the practice and playing poker after."

"I can imagine, get some rest...dude." He added. I could hear the grin in his voice. It was obvious he knew I had picked that one up from Kenny.

"I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye."

I hung up and looked at my phone in doubt. The need to talk to Kenny about tonight was overwhelming. He alone knew what I was going through with the whole poker business. My mentor, guide and most of all my friend who had helped me so much in my gaming skills. And I knew him well. I knew he would want me to call him after a night like that. So I did.

"Hey babe." He said as he picked up. I grinned at the pet name I had said to Kyle only minutes before. It sounded good when Kenny said that to me.

"Hey man. Uhm, you busy?" I asked. I never asked him that. But somehow I wanted to make sure that I wasn't disturbing him. All of a sudden I was nervous about interrupting. Where the hell did that come from?

"No, of course not!" He laughed. "I'll make time for you, you know that." He teased.

"Okay, so uhm, I had an impromptu poker practice tonight."

"Really? " I could nearly see him sit up suddenly in his desk chair. All exited to hear more.

"Yeah, after football practice."

"And? Come dude! Tell me! How did it go?"

"Well.."

"Aw, no! Don't tell me you lost!"

"Not at first. It went really well. But in the end I took Cartman's bait about Wendy and I wasn't able to concentrate anymore."

"Hm, yeah I can imagine that. But did you manage to find out other people's clues?" He finished excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm pretty sure I did!"

"Really? Ow, that is awesome!" His enthusiasm got me exited too.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that when Clyde has a bad hand he starts tugging at his shirt collar."

"Classic! Really good, Stan!" I blushed at his compliment.

"So I managed to beat him quite easily but Cartman is just really good and he keeps trying to get a rise out of me."

"Yeah, I figured he would."

"And I really can't read him! It's so frustrating. So in the end I lost to him…again."

"Aw, babe! But don't worry we'll get you better. We'll just practice some more."

I blushed some more at the thought of us practicing more. Boy, did I like the sound of that!

"We definitely should." I heard him snicker at the other end of the line. "And uhm, I was thinking have you got any plans tonight? Do you wanna hang out?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I, ah, I have to take care of some business later tonight." He sounded rather evasive and unsure, as if he didn't want to fully answer my question. I decided not to pressure it too much.

"Oh, okay." But my disappointment must have shown in my voice because he added quickly:

"I'd love to hang out with you, really!" He said quickly and I knew he was telling the truth. "It's just, that I really am busy later tonight. Soon though?"

"Yeah." I said, relieved.

"Great." I heard the smile in his voice. He really was happy with the idea of hanging out with me soon.

"But hey, I'm home now, so I'm gonna hang up." I could see my house come into view already.

"Okay. Sweet dreams, honey." He whispered seductively. And even though he had flirted with me endlessly in the past it made me smile happily and blush even more.

"Yeah, you too. Bye!"

"Bye."

I hung up and got out my keys to unlock the door. My father lay passed out on the couch, snoring loudly. Some sports program was playing on the TV. I tiptoed past him and went up the stairs. I was exhausted and just dumped my stuff on the floor. Washing my things could wait. I brushed my teeth quickly and changed out of my clothes. I grabbed my laptop to maybe watch a movie and check my email. I crawled into bed and turned of the lights, leaving only my bedside lamp turned on.  
As I opened my email I saw I had two new ones. One sent by Kyle containing even more notes about European history and the other one was from Kenny. Naturally I skipped the boring email and opened Kenny's. He hardly ever emailed me so I got a little excited when I opened it.

The text in it was short:

_Hiya Babe,_

_Sorry you had to miss my hot bootay tonite. I will make it up to you soon ;)_

The email had a zip file attached and I opened it, smiling as I saw what was in it. Pictures, lots and lots of pictures. Random funny ones alternated with pictures of movie quotes. He had also added a bunch of pictures of our vacation of last year.

I sniggered as I looked them:

Cartman tripping over a treebranch

Craig smiling as some squirrels ate out of his hand

Clyde and Kyle drunk of their asses, giggling together

Token picking his nose

The last one was a surprise. It was one of Kenny, standing in front of the mirror and lifting up his shirt, showing his chest. One of his eyebrows raised. He had clearly taken it minutes before sending me the email. It was obvious he was joking. I could tell by his expression in the picture he was doing his best not to laugh really hard. I grabbed my phone and texted him.

_Jesus Christ Kenny_

I held my phone in my hand, waiting for a reply. I knew he would understand I was talking about the picture. Meanwhile my eyes were travelling over Kenny's body on the screen. He was very thin. But it didn't really bother me. I jerked as my phone buzzed in my hand. It was a reply from Kenny.

_I knew you'd love it ;)_

And I did.


	7. And Compliance

**My apologies for the delay! My laptop broke down and I had to rewrite some stuff because I hadn't saved my latest version on some place safe. Learn from me and always make very regular back-ups! But this is a big chapter so I hope it makes up for the wait. I nearly wanted to split it again, but I thought: No! You guys deserve this!  
****It's also one of my favorite chapters. For many, many reasons. I hope you enjoy it too.**  
**Some lemon**

**And compliance **

"So, I was thinking that we could maybe have an old fashioned sleepover this weekend."

"What?" I asked, speeding up to keep up with Kyle. He sure was a fast biker and he speeded quite easily through traffic on our way to school. Of course it had been his idea to take our bikes. But the weather was lovely and warm, even early in the morning and I couldn't say I really minded the soft sunlight and still nearly crispy fresh air on my skin.

"A sleepover. With the four of us, it'll be fun."

"That sounds great! But do you mean to invite Cartman as well? You sure?" I joked and he grimaced.

"Well, he _is_ sort of our friend." He murmured. "Speaking of which. Kenny!" He shouted and waved. I looked to where he was looking and noticed Kenny walking on the other side of the street. He waved back and immediately dashed into traffic, dodging cars on his way over. We stopped our bikes and he joined us.

"Jesus, Ken!" I said in greeting. He could have been hit and everything but he was oddly careless about it. He just laughed and hugged Kyle. He winked at me from over Kyle's shoulder and I winked back at him.

"So, can you cowboys give me a ride?" But he didn't wait for an answer and climbing onto the carrier on my bike. I laughed.

"Sure, Ken." We drove off and I felt Kenny's hands rest on my waist to hold onto me. But one of those hands slid up under my shirt to stroke my hipbone and I felt myself thoroughly distracted as Kyle repeated his plan to Kenny.

"I just talked to Stan about having a sleepover with the four of again, you in?" I knew Kyle couldn't see what Kenny was doing but I still felt strangely nervous. My Lord, what would Kyle say if he knew what I had done with Kenny?

"Oh my!" Kenny gasped in mock shock, still stroking my skin. "Join in on your couple's night? I would love too!" His hand shifted higher to trace over my ribs. I looked over my shoulder in warning but Kenny just looked back all innocent. But we had arrived at school and he hopped off. Kyle and I parked our bikes.

"Thanks for the ride, Stan." Kenny hugged me and I accepted him quite willingly.

"Any time, babe." I replied.

"Good." He smacked my ass and walked away. I was staring after him before I realized: Kyle. I wheeled around but I needn't be worried. Kyle was looking around the school ground and shouted out:

"Clyde!" and he walked off towards the brunette. I followed him, our first classes were together after all.

"I heard how you took on Cartman this weekend, awesome!" he slapped the brunette on his shoulder. Clyde smiled a bit nervously up at Kyle. Craig next to him frowned and narrowed his eyes, seemingly thinking hard.

"Yeah, well. It was nothing, really." He ran a hand through his wild hair, still looking a bit nervous.

"What, nothing? You finally put him in his place! That must have been awesome! I wish I could have been there!" Kyle was really enthusiastic about Clyde taking on Cartman, I noticed with some surprise. Craig seemed just as surprised as he eyed Kyle's hand that was still on Clyde's shoulder.

"It was fun to do! But he _really_ was being a dick." Clyde grinned back, finally a bit more relaxed. "Just ask Stan." Kyle looked to his right, seemingly surprised I was there, an odd, caught look in his eye.

"Yup, just the general asshole that we know him to be." I said quickly.

"EY! You talking 'bout me?" A gruff voice came from behind us.

"And so what if we were?" Kyle snapped at Cartman, who had creeped up behind us. The school bell rang, interrupting the fight that sure as hell would have started.

"Come on, dude." I whispered to Kyle and grabbed his elbow, leading him away from the rest.

"Really, I'm not taking anymore shit from that asshole." Kyle snapped as I guided him towards to doors.

"You always say that yet I know you would want to invite him for our sleepover."

"Not if he's being a dick like this!"

"Kyle, chill." And he calmed down. I knew I was the only one who had this effect on him. We sat down in our regular seats in the classroom. English literature was always first on Wednesdays and I took out my books and notes on 'The Catcher in the Rye.' I really enjoyed English literature and especially this book had been fun to read again.

Just as the teacher walked in I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at our teacher who was taking out her things and I stealthily opened my phone under my desk.

"_We can also have a little gettogether of our own, later tonight ;)_" I swallowed. _Kenny. _I quickly typed a reply.

"_Hm, not sure. What did you have in mind?_" The reply came after a little while and I for a moment I thought he was actually paying attention in class. I looked up to see our teacher hold a passionate speech about 'The Catcher in the Rye', waving her worn-out copy in the air as she spoke. But my phone vibrating again drew my attention away once more. I looked down at my phone eagerly.

_"Oh, you know. You , me, some poker and we'll see where the night ends."_ That line shot through my body like a hot electric fire. I could only think of one reply:

_"Fuck yes"_

_"Good. My place at 9." _This time his reply came quick, as if he was very eager to close our deal. I could barely suppress my happiness and typed back:

_"Looking forward to it."_

_"Me too." _And then, seemingly as an afterthought: _"You sexy beast"_

I grinned even wider and I pocketed my phone. I looked up into the glaring eyes of Ms Harris, our English literature teacher.

"Are you paying attention, mister Marsh?"

"Yes, Ms Harris." I replied tightly, still blushing like a mad man. I could hear Cartman laugh from the back of the classroom. Next to me Kyle shot me a glare. Obviously he had seen me texting and he didn't approve at all. Nerd.

"Well then, you can come up here and write down the symbols that appear in 'the Catcher in the Rye' and clarify their meaning."

I felt really grateful for finishing that book just that weekend so I got up with a confident feeling. I heard Cartman laugh even more as I walked up and took the chalk from Ms Harris, but I didn't care: I got to see Kenny again that night. And with a grin, I started writing.

**XXX**

The rest of the day passed in a blur of classes, laying in the sun outside and doing some homework in the garden. I practically dashed outside when 9 o'clock drew near. I had taken a quick shower and was smoothing my hair as I walked towards Kenny's house. For some reason I really wanted to look good. I had taken my rucksack with me. In it were my notes I had made about people's tells and some chocolate cookies I knew Kenny loved. I knocked on his front door and straightened out my shirt. I could hear fast footsteps approaching already.

The door opened and I looked into the eyes of a smiling Kenny. I knew I was smiling back just as happily. He pulled me in for a hug and this time I didn't even pretend to not take in his smell or linger for too long. He appeared to be doing just the same.

"Hey." he mumbled into my shoulder and I whispered back: "Hey." We detached ourselves but kept close. I looked into his clear blue eyes and saw some determination in them. And for a moment I was sure he was going to kiss me. I could clearly see how much he wanted it. His eyes shining with barely suppressed longing. I swallowed down a nervous gasp. God, I wanted him to kiss me so, so badly. But of course:

"Close the damn door, will ya? You're letting in a draft." came Kevin's annoyed voice from inside. Kenny yelled back over his shoulder:

"Maybe if you went outside sometimes you wouldn't mind so much!" He pulled me inside.

"Oh, you again." Kevin grunted as he saw me.

"Yes." I said uneasily as I felt his eyes on me, seemingly trying to guess what I was doing over at their place so often.

"Come." Kenny led me to his bedroom, obviously seeing his brother's looks too and not liking them in the slightest. We walked into his room and I hung up my coat. My eyes fell on his bed where some of his study books lay. It was clear he had abandoned his studying in a hurry when I had rung the bell.

"Spanish?" I said, picking up one of his books. For some reason it was weird thinking of Kenny doing homework.

"Yup. Hola supermercado, telebancos por aquí."

"What?" I said baffled. He just laughed and slapped me on my back. He flopped down onto his bed and pushed his books away. I was about to sit next to him when I remembered.

"You want to see my lists? The ones I made with other people's tells?" He shot up.

"Yes! You brought them? Let me see!" I grabbed them from my rucksack and handed them to him. I sat down next to him and he rolled onto his front, legs in the air. His tongue peaked between his teeth as I saw his eyes fly over the lines I had written earlier.

"These are really, really good dude!" He said as he looked at me again. I smiled at his compliment.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" He echoed. He let his finger trail over the paper and said out loud:

"Clyde's tells you had figured out pretty soon. That's good. And Cartman is hard to read in general but it is good that you learn to divide your attention so well. I'm sure you're going to crack him soon."

Suddenly something occurred to me as I saw him look lower on the paper where I had written down stuff that made me angry or upset. I knew how to draw out Cartman.

"Kyle!"

Kenny frowned at me.

"I think we have been over this Stan. I'm Kenny." He said slowly.

"No, no." I waved my hand in the air. "I meant that Kyle is Cartman's Wendy! Sort of. You know what I mean?"

"Dude!" He said in appreciation. "That is so totally true!" He squeezed my leg. "Good thinking man." He grabbed a pen from his bedside table and wrote down it underneath my lines.

"So, is it also still true for you?" He said as he wrote. I immediately knew what he meant. He was trying to be inconspicuous about it but I felt how that question was meant seriously. But I needed some time to think of a clear answer for that.

"What?"

"Wendy. Is she, you know, still your sore spot? Because I heard she is single again." He still wasn't looking at me. Instead he was doodling something on the edge of the paper.

"Erm." I had not yet seriously considered getting back together with Wendy. But did I even want that? I looked at my blonde friend that was still absentmindedly doodling a lady bug with a top hat on my paper. No. I decided. I liked how things were with Kenny. Even if I didn't even know _how_ things were with Kenny.

"Yeah, I heard that too." I said softly. "But I don't really care."

"No?" His eyes met mine.

"No." I said back. His face broke into a big, genuine smile.

"That's great!" I smiled back at him. He quickly recovered though. "I just meant that you have been hurt over her so many times. She's great, don't get me wrong. But I just don't like seeing you upset over her. Which might happen again if you get back together. Not that I-."

I interrupted him by putting my hand on his shoulder. He was rambling, obviously a bit uncomfortable. I felt a sudden pride in being able to make Kenny all nervous about me.

"Dude, chill. I get what you mean."

He smiled and looked back at my paper.

"Good."

"You want to maybe not play poker today, instead just hang out?" I suddenly proposed. I loved learning poker from Kenny but right then I really just wanted a moment to hang out with him and have some uncomplicated fun.

"Yeah, that would be great." He smiled at me. "'Sides, you're getting really good already." He wiped away a fake tear. "My little boy is growing up." I laughed.

"What do you want to do?" He asked. "Like I said, I don't think I have any movies you haven't seen already."

"But that's okay. You have the Simpsons movie right?"

"Awesome." He got up and grabbed his laptop. He turned it on and joined me on his bed again, laying on his stomach. I turned to lay on my stomach as well, moving closer to him.

"Well, I also have some other movies you might enjoy." His eyes twinkled as he looked at me.

"I'm not going to watch porn with you." I said, slightly alarmed. He pouted.

"What, did you not like that little preview I gave you the other night?"

"You mean your bare chest?"

He rolled onto his back and hoisted up his shirt. Jesus. In real life it looked even better than it had on my screen. I wasn't willing to admit I had looked at that picture for what felt like hours during my study breaks.

"You didn't like it? Now I feel all insecure." He pouted again, not pushing his shirt down. One of my hands had a mind of his own and before I even realized I was actually doing it I trailed my fingers over his strong stomach.

"Don't." I murmured as I felt his muscles. I didn't even need to look at him to know he was blushing. We were both silent as my fingers skimmed his stomach, his belly button and moved lower over his jeans. I could see him swallow nervously and I snapped out of it, withdrawing my hand quickly.

"Come on, let's watch the movie." I proposed. He pushed his shirt down and rolled over again. We ate my cookies during the movie. I was nearly chocking on one during the 'spider-pig'part and Kenny slapped me on my back, laughing at my red face. We ended up quite close and he was absentmindedly stroking my shoulder as I lay my head on my crossed arms. When the movie ended I noticed it was already 11PM. We had laughed and talked so much that time had flown by.

"It's really late, maybe I should go home." I got up from the bed and stretched, my arms raised. Kenny put his laptop underneath his bed. He got up again and his blue eyes caught mine, a devilish grin on his face.

"You can also….stay the night."

I froze mid-stretch. That grin and that look in his eye made it very, _very_ clear what could, and probably _would_ happen if I stayed. Nerves were on me instantly. Now that the possibility was so openly acknowledged to do something with him I couldn't help but feel excited and nervous at the same time. I swallowed and let my arms drop.

"I- I don't know." Although I was pretty sure he had never done_ that_ but he had had sex a lot more times and with _way_ more women than I had. He knew what he did. I didn't. He seemed to have sensed my unease and got up from the bed and crossed the room quickly to me.

"Stan." He whispered. His hand came up and he caressed my cheek. I felt myself tremble in a terrifying mixture of nerves and arousal against his fingers. Our eyes met. His piercing blue eyes that always seemed to hold so much mischief and joy were now serious and determined.

I knew I looked nervous and slightly terrified. He stepped closer, his chest pressed against mine just very slightly. His hand slid into my hair and he pulled me closer. I permitted him. How could I not? His blonde hair reflected the light just slightly, looking so soft and enticing. And his boyish, unsure smile that drew closer as he pulled my face towards his. With a slight sigh his full lips met mine. I drew in a heavy breath as our lips met ever so lightly. He was obviously anticipating that I would be scared. So after that short, shy kiss he backed up. Hand still on my face and his thumb still caressed my cheek softly.

"Look, you're nervous. I get that." He whispered in that low, breathy voice of his, and in spite of my nerves I felt myself get aroused at that husky voice.

"I know I'm known to be a bit of a, uhm." He shrugged, grinning a bit. "Man whore, I guess." I chuckled softly at that.

"But I never do things the other wouldn't want to do." He moved closer, our chests now really forced against each other. I swallowed when I felt his strong but sinewy body against my own. His other hand came to grasp my waist and he forced our hips together. I let out a big whoosh of breath at our intense contact.

"But I do know I really want you to stay and I think you want that too." He kissed me again, just as softly as the first time.

"You're very important to me, Stan." He whispered with his mouth still against mine. I swallowed heavily as I felt our arousals meet through the fabric of our jeans. I knew he felt it too as he grinned crookedly at me. Our eyes met again. This close I saw the light blue accents in his eyes and the perfect complexion of his skin. I saw honesty in his eyes and also desire. He was not hiding that last emotion in any way. It was still Kenny. I drew in a breath and talked for the first time since we had had that moment.

"I'll, I'll stay." His smile became wider and more radiant. "But I- I don't want to, uhm." I knew I was blushing a fiery red.

"We don't have to." He breathed and he leaned in to kiss me again. This time I kissed back. Our first actual kiss as I tentatively accepted his full lips. He was really gentle and tender as our mouths moved over each other. His lips were warm and slightly moist.

The hand in my hair pulled me closer. I knew what he wanted. With a soft sigh I opened my mouth against his and his tongue slid into my mouth. I whimpered in his mouth as his tongue carefully wrapped around mine, stroking me and teasing me. The arm around my waist tightened and moved so that he could caress the small of my back. My hands had moved up and tentatively I tangled them into his hair. It was just as soft as I had thought it would be. I got completely lost in his slow and tender kissing. His hand softly caressed my back as the other still stroke my hair. He pulled away from our kiss and smiled at me. He pecked me on the lips between words as he talked to me.

"I really like the way you kiss." His voice was still low and seductive. I knew I had said that I didn't want sex but my body was already screaming for release. My hands moved to his shoulders and I realized I was breathing loudly.

"Wish I had known that earlier." He grinned slightly again. I honestly didn't know what to say or do, so I did the only thing that came naturally to me. My hands grabbed his shoulders and I pulled him flush against me.

"Damn, Kenny." I husked against his lips as I kissed him hard. He seemed happy with that and excepted me readily. He opened his mouth as I brushed my tongue over his lips and permitted me to explore his mouth. His hands moved to my waist and he slid them up under my shirt, caressing my back. I shuddered as his skilled hands caressed my lower back and I let my own hands slide to his front. With shaking fingers I moved the zipper of his hoody down. He stepped away from me and moved out of his hoody, letting it drop to the floor. Underneath he wore a light blue T-Shirt, the color highlighting his eyes. And his eyes shone with lust as he stepped back to his bed, tugging me on my sleeve to join him. He lay back against the covers and I crawled on top of him, kissing him deeply. He ran his hands over my chest until they rested on the very noticeable bulge in my jeans. I broke our kiss to look at him and I met his steady gaze.

"I really want to touch you." He licked his lips. "May I?" He whispered huskily. I really, really wanted him to do that too. So I nodded and watched him unbuckle my jeans and slide down the zipper. I moved off of him to lay on the bed and he tugged the jeans away from my legs. I let out an audible sigh of relief when the tight confines of the fabric finally left my erection. He smiled at the sound. Even though he had done it before I still got a little nervous.

But he took his time and leaned in to kiss me again. My hands had perfect access like this so I hesitantly stroke his shoulders while we kissed then I moved them down over his back and up under his shirt. Skidding my fingers over his ribs and nipples. He moaned against my mouth and I felt myself moan back at that extremely erotic sound.

I started to lift his shirt up. He moved to his knees and in one swift motion his shirt dropped to the floor. He leaned in and kissed me again, hands grasping the hem of my shirt. But he didn't press on. I broke our kiss and struggled out of my shirts. His hands moved to help me. I blushed when I realized I was in only my boxers in the bed of Kenny: known sex-crazed guy. He only ever had had girls in there, maybe he didn't like seeing a guy like this.

But I saw his eyes move over my body and the slow grin spread over his face. He lifted one of his hands and traced it over my collarbone, chest and lower abdomen.

"Damn, Stan." He whispered. "You're really hot." His hand moved lower and softly grasped my erection through my boxers. My eyes closed and I tentatively moved up into his questioning hand, panting loudly. My own hands traced his naked chest, feeling his slight muscles and scratched the hairs around his belly button. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down onto my body. He swung his leg over my waist, straddling me. Suddenly his mouth was on my neck, kissing, sucking, licking. I moaned and pressed up against his hand desperately.

I knew he was holding out, that he didn't want to pressure me. I grabbed his hand and moved it inside my boxers. My back arched as he grabbed me firmly.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, Kenny!" I gasped.

"I love it when you say my name like that." He breathed, lips pressed against my ear. I whimpered when his tongue trailed over the shell of my ear. My back arched against his front as he worked me harder and faster. I wanted to feel more of his body. Just moving my hands over his chest and back wasn't enough. My hands had a mind of their own and they moved to his belt, undoing it. His mouth left my neck and he backed up, undoing his jeans. He looked at me in question.

"I- I don't want to, to have sex." I blurted out. My hands moved to his hips and I moved my thumbs over his hipbones. I swallowed and tugged at his jeans.

"But I do want to touch you." He smiled and got up.

"Say no more." He slid his jeans down and crawled back over me. His eyes met mine as he placed his knee between my legs. I spread them and he placed his other knee between them too, hovering over me. The intense look in his eyes assured me of my action. He wouldn't do a thing I didn't want to do. It also showed me how much he wanted me. I pulled him down by his shoulders, meeting his mouth eagerly.

"Come on, Kenny." I moaned and grabbed his waist. He leaned down, pressing his body against mine.

"Oh, oh, fuck." I groaned as he rolled his hips against mine. He reached down and grabbed my leg, pulling it up so he could lay down better against me. I let my head fall back as he grinded down onto me, our erections pressing together, creating a wonderful friction. He panted softly above me and I felt whimpering, desperate moans fall from my lips.

"You're gorgeous like this." He husked. He was grinding down hard and precisely, stroking my erection with his own. His hand was holding my hip, the other near my head to hold himself up. He leaned in to kiss my neck. With some hesitation I started to push back against his grinding.

"Oh, yes, Stan." He whispered against my skin. "Like that, just like that." His voice was deep and growling. I was losing control over myself as I heard his low rumbles and I grinded up. We found a perfect rhythm. My hands kept moving over his body, feeling his muscles move under his smooth skin. He backed up and kissed me deeply and I whimpered against his mouth. The wonderful friction and the incredible feel of Kenny was driving me insane.

"So good, Kenny." I groaned. He moaned back and panted harshly against my mouth.

"God, you're so hot Stan."

"Fuck, fuck, you too!" He started to move faster, jerkier and I knew he was also getting close. My eyes closed tightly as I felt him grind down aggressively. My moans became constant and I felt my entire lower body tighten.

"Damn, Stan." He panted and he grabbed my hips and controlled my movements, pulling me against him to meet his urgent thrusts.

"Oh, damn! Damn!" He groaned. I whimpered and arched my back. My nails dug into his back and I jerked up harshly as I came in spurts inside my boxers. Kenny jerked against me fast and he groaned loudly. I felt him mess up his own boxers too. He stilled his movements, we were both panting fiercely. He smiled down at me and kissed me softly.

"That was nice." I smiled back.

"Yeah."

"You want to go to sleep?" I nodded. He got off of me looking down at the mess we had made. He clacked his tongue.

"Yeah, we made a mess." I managed weakly. He got off the bed and moved to his closet, grabbing two boxers. I quickly grabbed my phone from my jeans to text my mom I was not sleeping at home.

Kenny joined me on his bed again and he handed me some tissues he had grabbed from his desk. I blushed as I cleaned myself and changed into Kenny's boxers. He lifted the covers and we got under. I was a bit unsure. With Wendy I used to cuddle. With Kyle as well. But I had never slept in the same bed as Kenny in ages. But he turned off the lights and immediately curled up against me. I put my arms around him and he sighed contently against my chest. His fingers moved over my arm and he murmured softly:

"I really liked that."

"Me too."I murmured back, stroking his back. "I'm sorry we didn't have sex." I apologized softly. He chuckled.

"Dude! Like I said: we do what you want. Besides." He came up and looked down at me, smiling softly. Nearly as if he were insecure. "Kissing you was what I had been dying to do the most." He leaned in and we kissed slow and with a tenderness underneath it.

"Oh? You didn't like the rest?" I murmured sleepily against his mouth.

"Oh, I certainly liked the rest. I liked that _a lot_." He kissed me again. I could only smile and kiss back lazily.

"You're tired. Go to sleep." He murmured and he lay down on my chest again. My hand swept through his hair and I smiled, drifting off to sleep peacefully.


	8. To ease my troubled mind

**Thank you, thank you for your continued support! It has made writing so much fun :)  
A little lemon and some drama is up. **

**To ease my troubled mind**

When I woke up I was slightly disorientated. I realized, even before opening my eyes that I wasn't in my own bed. But I wasn't at Kyle's either. I could feel some hairs tickling my cheek but they weren't curls, they were straight. I opened my eyes and noticed Kenny lying on me chest. I smiled and ran my hand through his hair. He shifted and moved up, smiling down at me.

"Hey." I murmured in my low, morning voice.

"Hey." He pressed his lips to mine in a quick kiss. "Slept well?"

"Yeah."I continued to lazily comb his hair. "You?"

"Oh, I slept great. Though waking up with you is even better." He grinned and pressed his pelvis against my hip. I blushed as I felt his morning wood pushing against me. His grin got wider and he started to push soft kisses down my jaw and throat.

"Kenny..."

"Hm?" One of his hands was sliding over my chest and he started to grind against me in slow, agonizing strokes.

"I'd love to, hmmm, do stuff like this." It was hard to form a proper sentence as his hand moved even lower.

"But I haven't got all my schoolbooks with me so I need to go to my home before going to school." I rambled quickly.

"That's too bad." He whispered with his lips pressed against my ear. "I was looking forward to another thing like last night."

My hands traced over the soft skin of his back as I answered him.

"We can do that the next time." He backed up and smiled at me. Lips pink from kissing my neck.

"That would be awesome." We kissed again and I felt an explosion of happiness in my stomach. God, Kenny was great.

"Want some breakfast?" He asked and as if on cue my stomach rumbled loudly. Kenny hiccoughed in laughter and got up from his bed.

"I think that means yes." I said and got up too.

"You can take a shower if you want. I'll make us some scrambled eggs."

"Really?" I said as he tossed me a towel and a clean shirt.

"Oh, I can take good care of my man." He winked at me and pinched my ass. I laughed and pulled him close, kissing him on the mouth.

"I never doubted that." I said. We shared another kiss before I moved into the shower and he disappeared into the kitchen. The shower was cramped and a bit dirty. Cheap soap and shampoo on the tile floor. Flowery pink ones for Karen, butch spicy ones for Kevin, cheap regular ones for their parents and very soft, neutral ones for Kenny. I picked his and washed myself with it. It was rather nice, smelling like Kenny. I took a quick shower, not wanting to use all their hot water and changed into my jeans and Kenny's spare shirt. It was a bright, dark purple with big letters spelling "Too sexy for this shirt" on it. I grinned at the Kennyness of the shirt. I went back into the kitchen where Karen had joined us.

"Oh, I didn't even know you were here!" She said in surprise.

"Yeah, he stayed over." Kenny said, pouring himself some coffee.

"Did you guys have fun? Why wasn't I invited?"

"I don't think Kenny would have wanted you there." I smirked. Kenny choked on his coffee and started laughing really hard at my comeback. I grinned and began eating my eggs.

**XXX**

School was more fun then usual. I felt myself drifting off in class more often and I realized with a shock that I was actually _daydreaming_ about Kenny. I was thinking about the stuff we could do, like playing video games, going to a movie maybe or just hang out in a park. I already did those things with him, but mostly with the four of us or at least Kyle joined us. It had only been after we started playing poker that I had begun to hang out with him more frequently and without the others joining us.

I loved every minute of it.

I found myself smiling more often and I could see Kyle looking at me in surprise whenever he caught me grinning at a wall, chair or the floor as I was thinking of hanging out with Kenny. I was happier, walking around with a spring in my step and being more friendly towards my friends. I could tell that they were either thinking I was getting over Wendy or that I was maybe seeing someone new.

Which I wasn't sure I was or not. Was I actually seeing Kenny? Or were we just friends with benefits? Putting a label on it felt like I was jinxing it so I didn't dare do it.

But then something happened that made my world come crashing down. It was a few days after sleeping over at Kenny's when I was about to leave for school and was standing by my locker, sorting my books.

I pushed some books into my locker and closed it, leaning against it to get it fully closed. My eye caught a sight at the other end of the hall way.

Bebe and Kenny talking, leaning close together. Kenny had his arm on the locker next to her, leaning in close to her. A smile on his face that I knew only too well. I froze, still with my shoulder against my locker. They talked very quietly and Kenny moved his hand to tug a strand of her curls behind her ears, caressing her cheek in the progress. Bebe smiled at him and batted her eyelashes.

My throat was tight and constricted as if I was choking. I felt frozen in spot and with great mental power I disconnected myself from my locker. Bebe's hand came up to caress Kenny's side and I saw his smile get wider at the contact. I tore my gaze away and quickly left the hall way, glad I didn't have to pass them to get outside.

On the steps and in the sunlight I took a couple of deep breaths. Why was I getting upset over this? I knew Kenny! I knew he was like this! He flirted with half the school, had probably slept with them too! Who was I to suddenly put a claim on him? Just because we had done some stuff? I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the tears that were threatening to come through. I was being ridiculous, he had said he liked me a lot right?

But never had he said anything about being exclusive.

Did I really think I would be able to tie down the man whore of South Park?

I growled in anger at myself and walked off of the school grounds, totally caught up in my own thoughts. I was pissed off beyond words. Angry at myself for not seeing this coming and angry at Kenny for being the way he was. At home I found I couldn't concentrate

_Hey dude, are you coming over tonight for a lesson ;)_

_Sorry, busy_

I was lying and felt bad for it, but I couldn't face Kenny tonight. Not after seeing him with Bebe. It was too much for me to handle. With a sigh I put my phone away after turning it off. I really didn't want to be bothered tonight. I put on my headphones and decided to reward myself with a bit of Assassins Creed.

I was only playing for an hour when I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I yelped and hit pause, about to shout in anger at my sister for interrupting me. But as I turned in my chair I didn't see my sister's frowning face or even my dad's frantic one. It was Kenny. I yanked off my headphones with shaking hands.

"So, busy huh?" I felt extremely caught.

"Yeah, well." I rambled as he leaned in, hands on the back of my chair. I was forced to look into his blue eyes and felt again stunned at their intensity.

"Stan." He whispered. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, okay. I just didn't feel like playing poker tonight." I said evasively, looking away. I knew he would probably see right through me. He was also distracting me by being this close and I wanted to look at him or touch him so badly right now.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me up from my chair.

"Kenny, what..?" But he tugged me along to sit on my bed and he joined me.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" He stroke my arm in comfort but right then his touch only irritated me and I shrugged him off.

"Stan.."

"You should go." I got up but he pulled me back harshly so that I fell on my back. Quickly he straddled me and leaned in.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He sounded worried and when I looked into his eyes I knew he really _was_ worried.

"It's nothing, okay?" I tried again, but the lie was very clear in my voice. I tried pushing him off but when my hands touched his shoulders instead of pushing him away I pulled him closer. My lips met his eagerly. I could tell he was surprised but he kissed back nonetheless.

Our kiss became heated very quick as our mouths meshed together and our tongues tangled. My hands caressed his shoulders and I felt bolder than ever before and I disconnected our mouths to yank off his shirt. My hands sliding over his body immediately. He moaned and kissed me again, his own hands tangling in my hair. I felt myself harden as I stroke every patch of skin I could find. His hands slid under my shirt and with a swift move I pulled it off too.

His mouth landed on my neck and he sucked at a spot under my ear. I completely melted against him, whimpering loudly. His hand came up and he slid it into my hair, much like he had done earlier with Bebe. My eyes snapped open and I pushed him off of me.

"No!" I panted and got up, looking around for my shirt. Desperately avoiding his eyes as he got up too. His erection quite visible in his jeans. But even when I had found my shirt and pulled it on I could not avoid him any longer. He grabbed my arms in his strong grip.

"Stan.." He started again.

"No! No! Leave me alone! I need to be alone right now!" I pulled myself free from his grip and quickly darted out of my room. I practically ran down the stairs and grabbed my coat. I could just see my mom's surprised face as I opened the door and stepped outside. Her voice sounded from inside as I quickly walked down the street, pulling on my coat as I walked. After a few deep breaths I felt a bit better. But I was still miserable and sad. I was just another one of Kenny's hook-ups. It felt terrible and so very, very alone. I needed some to talk to. _Kyle._

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and turned it on. Immediately I saw two missed calls from Kenny, clearly he had tried to call me before he came over. Without hesitation I dialed Kyle's number.

"Hey dude."

"Hey, man. You busy?"

"You sound upset, what's up?" Just then did I realize the tears that were streaming down my face.

"I'm just- I'm just. Can I come over?" I managed.

"Yes, yes of course. Come over right away, 'kay?"

"'Kay." I hung up and walked the last bit towards his house. When I came there he was already waiting for me in the doorway, a worried expression on his face. He pulled me in for a hug and I buried my head in his shoulder. He just hugged me to him and petted my back, letting me cry quietly for a moment. Slowly my sobbing died down.

"Want to come inside?"

"Yes, please." He pulled me inside and up the stairs into his room.

"So." He started as I took off my coat. He sat down on his bed. "What's the matter?" But then I hesitated. Could I tell Kyle I had sort of been seeing one of our friends? While he had always thought I was straight? While I had thought myself that I was straight all my life?

"I-, I, ah, I've been seeing someone, the past weeks." I sat down next to him.

"I thought it would something like that."

"What?" I looked at Kyle, his eyes were dancing with mirth. "Well, it was obvious you were hiding something from me." He grinned. "And you were so, I don't know, happy, these past days that I figured it was something like that." I smiled, in spite of my tears. It looked as if my bluffing skills weren't as good as I was hoping them to be. But of course, hiding something from Kyle was impossible, my best friend could read me better than anyone else.

"Well, you're right."

"So, you got into a fight with her?" He started to rub my shoulders.

"Yeah, something like that." I looked away from him. "We have been seeing each other for a few weeks now. But she has a bit of a, ah, reputation." I finished. It was weird to talk about Kenny like that. Kyle frowned but let me finish my story.

"I knew this about her, but I thought that maybe she would, could…change." I really had thought that. Kenny and I were close, I knew all about his history with girls. But because it was me, one of his closest friends, I thought if he could ever change, it would be for me.

"But she didn't." I finished.

"She cheated on you?"

"…No, not really."

"What do you mean?"

"I just, I saw her talking to another man and I sort of flipped out."

"Where they kissing?"

"No, just talking." Kyle was biting his lip at my reply, an exasperated expression on his face.

"What? You think I overreacted?"

"Maybe, yes."

"No! They were talking and- and really close and she was smiling and he was touching her hair. And- and-." Kyle grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him.

"Have you two talked about being exclusive?"

"No.."

"Did you talk to her about this?"

"No, I've avoided hi- her since then." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Oh, God, Stan! You are so stupid sometimes!"

"What? Why!"

"You know how girls are: she probably meant for you to see it and wanted to make you jealous." Yes, that was how a lot of girls worked. "Maybe she wants you two to date exclusively, didn't know how to tell you because of her reputation and tried something like this." That was just way too girly for someone like Kenny.

"I don't know, I don't think she works like that."

"Do you like her?"

"What? Are you insane? I'm crazy about her! She is fantastic and makes me feel like I'm on top of the world! And I have the feeling I can make her feel the same way." Kyle nodded at me, appreciation shining in his eyes.

"Is she trustworthy? In spite of her whorish tendencies."

"Oh yes! She is! She's just always been…popular I guess and had taken advantage of it."

Kyle snorted in laughter. "Like Kenny." I felt a heavy weight drop in my stomach.

"Yeah, like Kenny." I admitted softly.

"There's your answer then. You're obviously hung up on this girl, you should talk to her. Maybe you saw it the wrong way. It would be a shame if you would lose a girl over something stupid."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Kyle had a way of solving my problems in just a few sentences.

"But I do feel the need to say, as your best friend, that if I ever find out that this girl is cheating on you.." He balled his fist.

"Relax, dude." I grinned at him, and grabbed his wrist, forcing him to relax. "Thanks for listening, dude."

"So, are you going to tell me who this girl is?" He kept grinning at me.

I panicked a bit. "Not now, maybe later. 'kay?"

"Sure, that's fine. You do know I'm really curious now?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Later, though. Really."

"So, are you okay now?"

"Yeah."

"Want to sleep here?"

"Yes, please."

We got ready for bed and I texted my mom saying everything was fine and that I was sleeping at Kyle's place. I was somehow disappointed I hadn't gotten a text from Kenny, but I remembered I had said I wanted to be alone. He was just giving me my alone time. I should man up and face the consequences. Maybe I could get Kenny to stop dating other people. The idea made me really warm and giddy on the inside. Who would have ever thought that Kenny, of all people, could make me feel like that? There was also the chance that Kenny would say no, but I pushed that thought away for the time being. But my talk with Kyle had made me realize that the idea of having Kenny all to myself was strangely appealing. I decided to text him as Kyle was doing his whole bathroom routine.

_"Hey dude. Sorry for my outburst, I had a lot on my mind. Maybe we can talk tomorrow?"_

I had tried to avoid the whole 'we need to talk' thing, not wanting to sound like a chick. His reply was instant.

_"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow at Kyle's right?"_ Oh right, the sleepover at Kyle's. I knew Kenny was working during the day and I had practice, we would probably only have time to see each other then.

_"Yes. Though too bad the other two are there as well ;) "_ the thought of seeing Kenny made me excited and I couldn't control my flirting.

_"Maybe Kyle can distract Cartman. Or we can have another sleepover with just the two of us."_

_"That sounds great. Let's pick a date for that tomorrow."_

_"We'll do. Looking forward to it ;)"_ I grinned at Kenny's now familiar flirting and quickly put my phone away as Kyle entered his room again.

"Oh? What's that smile?" He smirked. "Texting your mystery girl?"

"Maybe." It was hard to wipe the smile off my face. We climbed into bed together and he turned off the lights.

"I'm really curious." Kyle was grinning and turned towards me.

"Geez, Kyle! Can't a guy have a little secret?" Normally he would just laugh and tease me some more, but now he was oddly quiet.

"Yeah, I guess." I lifted myself up on my elbows on looked down at him.

"Kyle…" He finally met my eyes. He could read me but I could read him too. He was feeling guilty about something. Now I really wanted to know.

"What?"

"What are you hiding? Come on tell me! Don't make me tickle you!" I added as a threat. The fact that he was ticklish always came in handy in these types of situations.

"No! No! Okay!" He scooted back, holding up his hands. "It's just…"He sighed. "Can I tell you later? I'm not sure how you will react to it." He looked really uncomfortable and skittish.

"What? Kyle! Dude, you can tell me anything! You know that!"

"I know, I know." He looked away. I hated it when Kyle was all squeamish. "I'm just- It's like you with your mystery girl, you know?"

"Does it have something to do with lying about Yom Kippur?" He blushed amazingly red at that.

"You knew about that?"

"I figured it out a little later, but yeah."

"Y-yes, it has something to do with that."

"Just so we're in the clear." I said "You're not terminally ill or have knocked a girl up or something?" He laughed at that.

"No, no. It's nothing like that!"

"Good." I lay back down and closed my eyes. "Because I would hate to try and convince Cartman to give you another one of his kidneys. It would kill him, but I think we can overlook that."

Then I blurted out:

"Speaking of Cartman, he isn't the reason you lied, is he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, something is up with you and you always fight with him. I thought that, you know, you maybe found a way of resolving your...tension."

"What, what...what?!" He backed away, looking offended.

"It's just that-."

"NO!" Kyle looked really angry. For a moment I wasn't sure whether he was angry at me finding him out, or that there really was something else.

"Even if I-, Cartman?!" He couldn't form proper sentences, he was that angry.

"I'm sorry! But he got so angry when Clyde said that he got the hots for you, that I thought, maybe behind our backs the two of you-."

"Don't you even dare say it!" Once again he gave the impression he wanted to throw me out of his bed.

"Why do you always say this kind of stuff when we're in bed?!"

"Jeez! I'm sorry okay!" I was starting to get angry too. Something was obviously going on that he was refusing to tell me. Maybe it was something big, maybe it wasn't. But the fact that he didn't want to tell me was making me angry. And scared.

"I'm worried Kyle! Why won't you tell me?"

"Oh, you're one to talk! Why didn't _you_ tell_ me_ you were sort of dating someone?" That made me silent.

"I'm not- I'm not ready to share it yet." I mumbled.

"Yeah, well. Maybe I'm not ready either." The tension disappeared and Kyle looked calmer, as if his rage had slowly faded away after my statement.

"I will tell you, though. Okay? Just later."

I understood and nodded.

"When we're both ready."

He nodded at me.

"Cartman, really." He scoffed. He shifted closer so that his head lay against my shoulder. We were both tired and I noticed how he was already drifting off. I mumbled sleepily:

"But if you really do need another kidney we could tell him that news tomorrow. I'm sure that between the three of us we have enough strength to hold him down." The image of the four of us wrestling came to mind, then as I drifted off it changed to just me and Kenny wrestling. With a huge grin on my face I fell asleep.

**Aw, poor Stan. All emotional and doubting, but that is the way he tends to be. A good, old fashioned sleepover is next :) Always nice! **


	9. Like old times

**I love you guys! All the reviewers, lurkers ;) and followers! I hope you continue enjoying this story. There is still a lot more to come. This is a rather silly chapter, but I like those. **

**Like old times**

I was the first one to arrive at Kyle's place, but that was okay, we just enjoyed ourselves with some gaming. I lost spectacularly in Mario Cart, but that was mostly due to the fact that I was going to see Kenny again and I couldn't concentrate on anything. I realized I was listened really intently for the sound of the doorbell.  
The thought of seeing Kenny again made me really nervous and excited, a combination that was confusing and annoying me. When the doorbell rang again we could already hear the sound of some bickering floating up to the window. I tried to contain my shaking hands as we put our controllers down and Kyle went downstairs for the door. We could just make out Cartman's rant:

"..and if you would just give me the cupcakes you brought then I would-."

"No man, my sister made these! Fat chance I-." Kyle opened the door, stopping their bickering instantly. Cartman stomped in angrily but Kenny just grinned and pulled Kyle in for a hug. He winked at me from over Kyle's shoulder. I blushed enormously and winked back quickly. The growling behind me notified me that Cartman was stomping up the stairs. Kyle noticed too and stepped away from Kenny to follow him up the stairs. Just as well though. I only had eyes for Kenny and it was the same with him. It would be hard to explain our nearly starved looks.

"Don't go into my room, fat boy!" I heard Kyle say from afar, as Kenny drew closer

"I'll go where ever I want, stupid Jew face!" Cartman called back. I was left with Kenny who grinned and stepped even closer. I saw him hesitate and I knew he was remembering our last encounter. I smiled back, reassuringly and reached up to grasp his shoulder and we met in a short kiss.

"Hey." I whispered, remembering to keep the kiss short as Kyle and Cartman were already upstairs and would probably be wondering where we were if we started to make out downstairs. It was a hard thing to do, Kenny looked more ravishing than ever. His inviting grin and vivid blue eyes made a feeling of happiness surge through me.

"Hey." He smiled back. "Everything okay?" He sounded a bit worried.

"Yeah." I decided to suppress my feelings for a moment. I would talk to him later, for now I just wanted to hang with my friends.

"Good." He kissed me quickly again. "Let's go upstairs."

"What was that cupcake thing about?" I asked over my shoulder as I climbed the stairs. I saw his eyes snap back to my face. I realized he had been looked at my ass.

"My sister baked me some cupcakes." He held up his rucksack. "And of course Cartman wants them all."

We entered Kyle's room where Kyle and Cartman were bickering already, as per usual, but Cartman stopped bitching at Kyle when I entered with Kenny.

"There you are poor boy! Now hand over the cupcakes!"

Kyle frowned and snapped. "Like you and your fat ass need any more sugar!"

"You're just jealous you can't have any because of your diabetes!"

"Diabetes doesn't work like that you fat fuck!" Kyle bitched back.

"You guys relax!" Kenny held up his left hand and grabbed his bag with the other. "I've got enough for all of us." He started handing out some cupcakes, our hands brushing as he gave me mine. He winked again and turned towards the TV, grinning as he saw the Mario Cart menu playing.

"All right, let's game!"

We had a nice night, just racing each others in various games. I lost a lot, but that was mostly due to the fact that Kenny was sitting right next to me and deliberately brushing against me. Of course he was still wining fabulously, seemingly able to divide his attention between feeling me up and playing the game.  
The cupcakes disappeared quickly, mostly due to Cartman and I managed to eat a few of them too. When Cartman lost to Kenny for the third time in a row and he nearly threw his controller through the window we decided to quite gaming and just watch a movie in stead.

"I never had a chance to ask." Kyle started as we changed into our pajama's and Kenny and Cartman rolled out their sleeping bags. "How is the poker playing thing going?"

"Good." Cartman said. "Although your boyfriend here isn't very good at losing." He pointed at me. I spluttered in protest.

"Not when you rub it in like that!"

"That's poker dude! Get used to it! You can't run off crying when you lose to someone from Westpark!"

"You cried?" Kyle looked at me in pity.

"No!"

"Oh, please, Stan! You left after I won!"

"You were gloating like a fucking retard, I hate that! That's why I left." I grumbled. Kenny walked up to me, in only his shirt and boxers. After a sleepover a few months ago, where he had crawled into bed with Cartman wearing only his underwear he was forced to always were a shirt during sleepovers.  
He flung an arm around my shoulder and announced:

"Cartman, you know you are awful when you win."

"I'm a cute little princess, compared to how other people are."

"Did you just call yourself a princess?" Kyle's eyes went wide and Cartman blushed and averted his eyes. But he shrugged and inserted a DVD in Kyle´s tiny DVD player. "Maybe." He finished as he searched for the remote.

Kenny squeezed my shoulders and stepped away from me, moving to the bed. He jumped on it and flew his arms wide, seemingly inviting us to join him.

"C'mere, bitches!" He grinned at us. I knew he was giving me the chance to snuggle up to him without the others noticing. Kyle merely rolled his eyes but in the end did get on the bed. I joined Kenny on his right side, Kyle on his left and Kenny threw an arm around the both of us.

"Ah, to be in bed with two pretty boys...what more can you ask for?" He contemplated. I could feel his hand shift lower, tracing his thumb over my side. Kyle grumbled something.

"I don't like this much physical contact."

"You do it with Stan." Cartman announced as he turned away from the TV, looking at the three of us on the bed.

"Jesus Christ, gayness overload!" But he, too, was grinning and joined us. Smashing Kyle between him and Kenny.

"Can't breath!" Kyle protested. But just then did I recognize the song that was playing from the TV. Oh, Lord, not again, not-

"Titanic! Really?" I growled.

"Aw, Stan. I thought you liked romance!" Kenny said.

"Yeah well, I do. But we watch this movie every damn time we are with the four of us."

"You guys are whiners." Cartman announced and pressed play. Why he liked these types of movies so much remained a mystery to us. We did know however that he often got oddly quite during them and I was sure I had seen him cry in quiet after we watched 'PS I love you' once.

Kyle conjured some chips from his bedside table, obviously hidden there in advance and we started eating like the hungry teenagers we were during the movie. Kenny's hand still tracing my side and I felt myself leaning against him in comfort. But then, of course, the famous 'king of the world bit' came up and Kyle started protesting.

"God, this is such a bad movie."

"No it isn't! Know your classics, Kahl!" Cartman grunted.

"Yes, this bit is awesome! Cartman is right for loving this." Kenny announced and he got up, moving to stand on the bed. We looked up at him in confusion but he held out his hand to Cartman and grinned.

"My fair lady, would you-."

"Aw, Jesus Christ, Kenny!" Kyle exclaimed. But Kenny didn't wait for Cartman's answer and just grabbed him but the wrists and pulled him up. I had to smile at Kenny's behavior.

"NO KINNY!" But Kenny's cheeky grin was infecting me and I got up too, to help him move Cartman into the appropriate pose.

"What-NO! YOU GUYS!" But embarrassing Cartman was something we _all_ liked doing, especially Kyle, who got up with a big smirk and tried to get hold of one of Cartman's arms that was aiming to hit Kenny. Kyle and I managed to get hold of his arms, grabbing them to have him mimick Rose's pose from the screen. All the while Cartman was shouting at me and the three of us were tipping dangerously to the side.

"I hate you guys!" Cartman shouted as Kenny moved to stand behind him.

"Do you trust me?" Quoting the movie. He had to yell to get over Cartman's furious shouting and Kyle's happy whooping.

"You are ruining this classic for me! I fucking hate you ass faces!" I could see Kyle loosing his footing as Cartman tried to get his arm out of his grip.

"Watch ou-." I started yelling, but too late. The four of us tumbled onto the bed in one gigantic heap.

I climbed into bed and Kyle joined me. I turned off the lights and we snuggled under the covers.

"You guys have ruined this movie for me." Cartman's muffled voice came from somewhere around Kyle's waist, where it was pressed against Kyle's shirt.

"Shut up, it's an awful movie anyway." Kyle muttered, curls a mess and his arm trapped under Kenny's body. I just snuggled up closer to them. Pressing my chest against Kenny's side who seemed to like that physical contact very much. Unfortunately, it also meant that I was pressing myself more against Cartman.

"All right that's it. This is way too gay for me. Off, OFF!" He shouted and threw us off of him.

"Maybe it's time to go to bed." Kyle muttered. Kenny climbed out of the bed as well, fingers trailing over my ass as he did so. We turned off the TV and all got into bed.

"Damn, I'm tired." Cartman said from his place from the floor.

"What did you do today?" Kenny asked.

"Just my part time job, you know." He boasted. "And then nailed some chick I met yesterday."

"Yeah, right." Kyle scoffed.

"Damn right I did!" Cartman called back. "I'm not some fag like you two! Still sleeping in the same bed…you're 17 for crying out loud!"

"Oh, this again." I called back. "We're not gay together!" I heard Kenny snicker from his sleeping bag.

"Whatever, you guys are total fags and that's final. I'm going to sleep." He turned over in his sleeping bag.

"Damn right, we're not gay together!" Kyle echoed. "Especially since you have that new girl." The last part was whispered so that only I would hear. I turned to Kyle and whispered back:

"Would like to meet her? Maybe I'm ready for that after I had my talk with her. If all things go well, that is." It was a big thing for me to decide. But I knew that without Kyle's support I simply couldn't continue hanging out with Kenny the way I was doing at that moment. But of course, Kyle didn't know the gravity of the question and apparently didn't detect my unease. He just grinned and traced his fingers over my neck.

"Well, I would like to meet this girl that can give you hickeys like that." He whispered back at me. My eyes widened in shock and I realized my encounter with Kenny had been more intense than I had thought. My shock made my voice quite a bit louder than Kyle's had been.

"Oh, fuck! I didn't even know I-."

"Can you guys be quiet? I want to go to sleep." Cartman interrupted from his place on the floor. But Kyle piped up, not bothering to keep quiet in the slightest.

"Okay, but first I want to hear about Stan's new girl who is giving him hickeys like that." He repeated loudly.

"Hickey? Girl? What kind of girl?" I could see Kenny sit up instantly in his sleeping bag. It was dark but I knew he was looking over at us.

"Kyle.." I growled in warning.

"What? Can't I at least know _some_ details about this mystery girl my best friend has been seeing?"

"You can ask him in the morning." Cartman barked. He turned over. "I'm going to sleep." Naturally he was ignored by the rest of us.

"No! No! I want to know too!" Kenny chimed.

"Oh, God!" I pulled the covers over my head, trying to hide from the conversation.

"You really think this will work?" Kyle's muffled voice came from above the covers.

"Yes." I felt a weight settle on my legs. Kenny must have joined us on the bed. Then the covers were yanked off of me. I tried to grab them but they must have anticipated that because Kenny grabbed my wrists and pressed them to the bed.

"No!"

"Oh, yes." He smirked, leaning in. His familiar smell and feel of his body was relaxing me in spite of my utter terror at being trapped like that.

"Come on, Stan." Kenny pressed on, grinning. "Tell us about this girl!" His eyes were dancing with playfulness. Obviously I meant him when I said 'girl'.

"Yeah!" Kyle joined in, leaning over me too so that two grinning faces were in my view. The soft light from the streetlamp outside illuminated their faces. "You promised you would tell me later! Now is later. So." He moved closer. "Is she pretty? Black hair? Blonde hair?" He tweaked his own hair. "Red hair?"

"She, uhm, yeah she's very pretty." Kenny grinned harder. "And she has blond hair."

"Blond? Huh." Kyle looked surprised. "And..? Come on dude!" He shook my shoulder.

"Tell us more!" I blushed and looked at Kyle while I talked, not able to look Kenny in the eye.

"She's really funny and tells a lot of jokes and I like that a lot about her."

"Is she hot?" Kenny shifted so that he could catch my eye. He winked quickly, so that Kyle couldn't see.

"Y-yes." I felt my blush intensify as the shifting on my legs was starting to make me hard.

"But you guys still haven't talked right? So you don't know if you're exclusive or something?" That was Kyle again. I swallowed as I saw Kenny smirk. He must have noticed my body's reaction to his shifting.

"No, no I have only texted her and I didn't dare to ask her like that."

"But why not? Kyle actually looked shocked. "Do you want to be exclusive?" he asked. "Because I think you do, I have a feeling you're crazy about her!"

"Yeah, I am and I- I guess I do." I was terrified to catch Kenny's eye again but found that my eyes were pulled towards his. I saw realization shine in them, he knew why I had been upset.

"Yeah!" Kenny said. "Why would she want to date someone else when she has you?"

"I don't know." I held Kenny's gaze. "You tell me."

"I bet that if she really understands what a wonderful person you are she would only be seeing you. If not then she is just a bitch." He smirked.

"Really, Stan." Kyle said, sounding worried. "Otherwise she really isn't worth your time."

"Oh, GOD!" Cartman called from the floor. "Can you guys at least hold the gayness for the morning? I am trying to sleep here!"

"Well, maybe we are trying to be a good friend to Stan here!" Kyle shouted back, turning to Cartman. I couldn't see them in the dark but I knew Cartman was sitting up to start a tirade and that Kyle was balling his fists in anger. Kenny glanced over at them and then quickly leaned in and pecked me on my mouth. He smiled as he backed up slightly and whispered in my face, his soft voice overshadowed by Kyle and Cartman's furious shouting at each other.

"Don't worry."

"Really?" He leaned in and we kissed very softly.

"Really." He climbed off of me and put his hand on Kyle's shoulder to pull him back onto the bed, interrupting him mid-rant.

"…would ever have to worry about you dating a gi-."

"Come on, Kyle. Let's go to sleep." Kyle grumbled, but Cartman was silent too. Indicating the fight was over. Kyle got back under the covers and Kenny moved back into his sleeping bag. I heard Cartman whisper 'Fags' very quietly as he turned over in his sleeping bag.

Kyle turned to me and he scooted closer. He smiled at me and I put my arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. We still cuddled. It felt nice. Our knees brushing against each other and I was glad I wasn't hard anymore. Not that he would have felt it but it would have been plain awkward cuddling with Kyle like this and having a boner.

"Hey." He whispered, his arm sliding to my waist.

"Hey." I whispered back.

"You really like this girl, don't you?" I wasn't afraid the others would hear us, Cartman was already snoring loudly.

"Yeah, yeah I do." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Do I really get to meet her?"

"Not yet. Maybe later." I bit my lip. How _would_ Kyle react to it? It kept coming back in my mind. I was terrified about it. But I also felt kind of stubborn. Kyle liked both me _and_ Kenny, he should be thrilled! Right?

"Aw." He rubbed my side. "Are you afraid I won't like her? I'm not mother superior you know."

"You are, Kye." I grinned at him. He pinched my side and I jumped back, laying on my back. He moved with me, laying on my chest. My arm was still around his shoulder and his arm on my waist.

"Well, let me know when I can. I want to meet this girl that makes you this happy."

I grinned happily, deciding that Kenny did make me happy and that the day that Kyle would find out it was Kenny, I would be ready.

I awoke feeling very content. Somehow in the night we had switched positions, we often did. I lay curled up on Kyle's chest, arm flung over his slim waist. The slow rising of his chest was comforting as always. He had one arm around my shoulders and I heard him snoring softly above my head. If I was so content, then why was I awake? I opened my eyes and immediately saw why.

Cartman and Kenny were grinning and taking picture of us with their phones, both still in their pajamas. I moved up on my elbow and tried to snatch Cartman's phone.

"Give that here!" I managed, my voice all croaky from sleep. Cartman laughed and held the phone at arm length.

"No way! This is going in my scrapbook filled with evidence why the Jew is gay, so far over a hundred pages!" The voice of his nemesis finally woke Kyle from his slumber.

"What..? CARTMAN!" He was awake instantly and lunged for Cartman, tackling him to the bed. I managed to get away just in time, joining Kenny on the other side of the bed.

"They really don't realize that this makes them even gayer, do they?" Kenny murmured in my ear. We watched as Kyle straddled Cartman, trying to get the phone from his hands. Cartman was swearing loudly and dodging Kyle's eager hands. I looked into Kenny's face and felt sorry I wasn't able to wake up to it this morning.

"No, they don't. We should take a-" But he interrupted me, putting a hand on my mouth, the feel of his hand shooting straight to my cock. But I tried to remain focused on him and locked eyes with his which were glittering in mischief.

"Way ahead of you." Quickly he snapped a picture. I had short view of the photo: it looked like Kyle and Cartman were interrupted doing something very private. Cartman's hand on Kyle's waist and Kyle leaning in over Cartman, their noses nearly touching.

But the sound of the flash made both of them freeze up and as one man Cartman and Kyle rose up from the bed.

"Uh oh." Quickly I shielded Kenny from Cartman who instead, pounced me to the bed. I grabbed Cartman's wrists as he tried to get off of me to get to Kenny. The blond boy was running around the room getting chased by Kyle.

"Let go, Stan." Cartman growled above me. He was way heavier than any of us but also a lot stronger so he yanked himself free from my grip and he joined Kyle in his chase. Together they tackled Kenny to the bed and I tried to pull Kyle off of him and somehow admits of it all: Kenny's phone disappeared.

"WHERE'S YOUR GODDAMN PHONE, POOR BOY?" Cartman bellowed in Kenny's face as he grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"I haven't got it!" Kenny bellowed back, sniggering and hiccoughing loudly. He held up his hands, which were both empty. Cartman's hands move over Kenny's t-shirt, groping him. I narrowed my eyes as I saw his big hands roam over Kenny's slim frame. But Kyle turned to me.

"Have you got it?" He had a slightly alarmed expression on his face and his hair was all frizzy from his earlier fighting with Cartman.

"What? No!" I held up my hands too. There was a moment of confusion when we realized none of us had it. We searched the bed but it looked as if Kenny's phone had really disappeared. Kenny himself looked a bit sad and frustrated.

"Damn, I hope I haven't lost it for real, damn thing was expensive." He had a blush on his cheeks from running and struggling.

"Maybe we should call your phone?" Kyle suggested but his voice was drowned out by the sounds of Cartman's rumbling stomach.

"Later." Cartman grunted, getting up from the bed. "Breakfast first." He left the room, hoisting up his boxers, a very unpleasant sight. Kyle watched him go and turned to Kenny.

"When we find that phone we're going to delete that picture, you hear me?" He used his threatening voice. Kenny nodded in fear. With a sigh Kyle got up and went after Cartman. I looked at Kenny and rose my eyebrow at him.

"Where's your phone, Kenny?" I grinned, leaning in. He grinned back at me and grabbed my hand leading it over his clothed torso and sliding lower.

"Somewhere Kyle and Cartman don't dare to go." I blushed as he pushed my hand under the waistband of his boxers.

"But I bet you aren't afraid of going there." And sure enough, I felt the cold plastic of his phone pressed against his cock. I swallowed as my fingers brushed over him.

"God, I missed you." I blurted out.

"I missed you too. But right now we haven't got time for ah-." He couldn't finish his sentence as I trailed my fingers over his rapidly swelling length. He withdrew our hands and lay our entwined fingers on his stomach.

"Come over tonight." He whispered, his eyes shining with lust and longing. I leaned in to kiss him, our morning breaths mingling.

"Yeah, I will. You have to learn me more poker anyway." I smiled against his mouth.

"Deal." He kissed me again. "I have to send that picture to you though, for safekeeping. I want to keep it as blackmail material." I grinned and backed up, our fingers still entwined.

"You're lucky they thought you had really lost it." With reluctance I disconnected our hands. He smiled up at me.

"That's just because I have a better poker face than you have."

I looked at him in shock as we got off the bed. He noticed and smiled reassuringly at me.

"Kidding, babe. Just kidding." He petted me on my head and we walked out off Kyle's room, the comforting sounds of Kyle and Cartman bickering floating up the stairs towards us.


	10. Crossing lines

**My lovely reviewers! Yes, you! Your messages mean a lot to me :) This story is far from over and I hope you continue enjoying it. **

**Very, very smut-heavy chapter. Don't like then don't read.**

**Crossing lines**

I was so excited that night when I knocked on Kenny's door, that I could barely contain my grin as Karen opened the door.

"Oh, hey Stan."

"Hey, Karen." I smiled and stepped inside.

"You're here for Kenny again?" She sounded quite disappointed at that and pouted a bit.

"Yes, sorry." Though I wasn't at all. Quickly I made my way through the living room and knocked on Kenny's door and stepped inside.

"Hey!" I said happily.

"Hey!" He got up quickly from his bed where he was reading a magazine. As he walked towards me I took in his appearance hungrily. His blond hair wild as ever and his grin wide. His simple whitewashed jeans, sneakers and t-shirt looked great on him. He crossed his room to me in a flash and pinned me against his door. He captured my lips hungrily and I let him ravish my mouth eagerly. My hands found their way into his hair and he grabbed my waist, meshing our hips together.

"It's so good seeing you again." He breathed against my lips. He started to plant kisses against my cheeks and neck. His hands moved up and under my shirt. I shuddered as his fingers traced over my skin, sliding up to pinch my nipples.

"Kenny." I moaned and gripped his shoulders hard.

"Hm."

"You really need to learn me some more." I managed as he bucked his hips against mine. With a groan he detached himself from my neck where he had been sucking hard.

"Oh, okay." He took a deep breath and slowly moved away from me, but not before he had ran his hand through my hair again and pecked me a few times.

"But I think you would prefer it if we…talked." He said with a pointed look. I felt a blush creep on my face. Had I been that see-through?

"Erm."

"It was really quite obvious what you were hinting at, at Kyle's place." He smiled softly and pulled me towards his bed and we sat down on it. He lounged on his back, one arm behind his head and I crawled to rest against the headboard.

"So." He picked at the covers with his nimble fingers and looked at me. "You want to date properly." It was more a statement than an actual question, I answered it nonetheless.

"Yes, yes, I guess." I was nervous. Really, really nervous. I didn't dare to think about the possibility he would laugh at me. I felt I had to explain myself to him.

"It's just that I really feel like we have a connection, because we've known each other for such a long time and I feel it would be a shame if we didn't make more of this than just you know….making out and stuff." He kept looking at me.

"I see. What made you feel like this?"

"What?"

"You haven't said anything like this after the first few times we manhandled each other. What changed?"

"I, ah, I saw you talking to Bebe the other day and-." He fell back laughing mid-sentence.

"Oh my God! You are jealous!" He hiccoughed and he was clutching his sides while laughing so hard.

"It's not funny, Kenny!" I was started to feel angry because he wasn't taking me serious. "You have been with half the school and I was beginning to feel like I was just a number to you." His laughter died down immediately.

"Are you serious?"

"YES! You have dated and dumped so many people that I thought you were doing the same to me."

Silently he stared at me and fiddled some more with the covers.

"I guess that's pretty fair." He mumbled. "But I was serious when I said you are very important to me, Stan. As a friend but also as…" He gestured between the two of us. "Whatever this is."

"I know." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I never even knew seeing you with Bebe could make me-."

"Act like a jealous bitch?" He grinned. His hand came up to grasp my knee and he softly caressed it through the jeans.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"Did you think I was sleeping with her on the side? Or that I was fooling around with you behind her back?" That was exactly what I had been thinking.

"Well, yes. Maybe."

He scooted up closer and let his hand move up over my thigh, caressing me with his gentle fingers. The grin on his face became wider. "Could you get any cuter than this?"

"Wha-Kenny! This is serious!"

"I know, I know."

"So, erm, were you?"

"Yes." I felt the ground beneath me disappear. With rapid blinking I tried to stop myself from crying. He noticed and came up to sit next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Wait! Wait! Hear me out! Okay?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to but he started talking quickly, as if he had seen my unease.

"When we started fooling around I was also seeing Bebe, you know this." I nodded.

"But I realized very soon that I liked seeing you a lot more than I liked seeing her so I broke it off with her."

"When?" He seemed a bit uncomfortable at my question.

"After you jacked me off."

"What, that soon?" At that confession I felt all my tears dry up completely.

"Yes, okay! I realized you were way more important to me and that I wanted to see where things were heading. Because when we had fooled around the second time it became clear to me that it wasn't just a coincidence."

It made a lot of sense. But I honestly hadn't thought he would do something like that.

"So…?" I prompted, willing him to finish his story. He caressed my shoulder and leaned in. That wonderful Kenny smell was all around me and I noticed I was getting very aroused because of it. The memory of how he had touched and kissed me when I had entered his room vivid in my mind's eye.

"So after that time I told Bebe I didn't want to date her anymore. I said I had met someone with whom I really hit it off and that I wanted to give it a shot." His other hand came up and he caressed my cheek with his warm fingers. I closed my eyes and leaned into his soft touch.

"But, well." He chuckled and his warm breath fell on my lips. "It wasn't the first time I had told her that, so she never stopped flirting with me."

"Hm." I noticed my own hand had moved on its own accord, tracing random patterns on his hip.

"Why don't you ever flirt with me?" I breathed as his hand slid into my hair.

"But I do, all the time." I snorted softly. That was totally true. "You just never flirt back, unless we're alone together."

"You want me to flirt back in public?"

"Oh, Stan." He moved closer and I could feel his lips grazing over mine as he spoke. "There are _so many_ things I want us to do to in public." My grin was smothered by his lips as he closed the distance between us. We kissed slowly and deeply. I felt warm all over as his emotions poured into me through the kiss. His adoration, his passion for me, I could feel them as he pressed his lips to mine eagerly. He broke our kiss and looked me in the eye.

"Does this mean that we are officially dating?" He asked, his hand sliding down to my shoulder again. With a smile I pressed our foreheads together.

"Yes. If you want to."

"Of course I want to!" He chuckled. "If you stop fooling around with Kyle."

"What? NO! Kyle is my best friend I would never-." But he laughed out loud and ruffled my hair.

"I know dude! But I do get this weird vibe from him."

"What, that he likes me or something?!" The thought was even more alarming when said out loud.

"No more that he's, I don't know, maybe gay or something?"

"Oh, Lord. Him too?"

"Well, I'm not gay." Kenny huffed, flicking some hair out of his eyes. "I'm Stansexual." I laughed really loudly at that.

"I know what you mean, he's hiding something from us."

"Speaking of hiding. Have you told Kyle? Because judging from what he said last night I think you haven't."

"No, I haven't." I said guiltily.

"Do you want to?"

"I'm not sure, not yet. I don't know how he will react to it."

"If he turns out gay himself I don't think we have a lot to worry about."

"But if not then-."

"He will be supportive, that uptight Jewish princess better be!" Kenny sounded nearly like Cartman right now.

"I know, I'll tell him. Just not right now, 'kay?"

He nodded. "You want us to be secret lovers?" His eyes were dancing with joy and secret promises. It sounded like he had a lot of ideas of how we could sneak behind our friends' back.

"For a bit."

"Okay." He leaned in to kiss me again, deeply and longingly. My hands slid into his hair, pulling him closer. With a sigh he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into my mouth to meet mine. His hands roved over my body desperately.

"Fuck, you're such a great kisser." He moaned against my lips.

"Hmm..you too. No wonder Bebe wants you back." He backed away to laugh at my statement. He got up from the bed. I tried to ignore the obvious bulge in his pants.

"You needed to learn more poker?" He asked and he walked towards his desk, rummaging around in the drawers.

"Yes." I said, as I got up from the bed too.

"It's making me really stressed out. We're having a practice again this Friday." Token had texted me just an hour ago and already the prospect of having to play against Cartman again made me nervous. Kenny found a deck of cards and turned to me.

"Stress isn't good when you're playing, especially when you're playing against Cartman."

"I know, I need to relieve me off my stress."

I swallowed down a heavy knot in my throat as I stepped up to him.

"I can also relieve myself of some stress here." He nearly dropped the deck of cards. The look he shot back at me was incredulous. Like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Or, or you could help me relieve me of my stress?" I finished unnecessarily, the tone of my voice making it clear I wasn't just suggesting jacking off, of course, he picked up on that.

"Fuck, Stan." He whispered, he dropped the deck of cards on his desk and he moved closer to me, eyes wide in disbelief. "What do you want to do?" He whispered, tentatively raising his hand and caressed my arm, eyes never leaving my face as I blushed a deep red.

"E-everything." His hand slid up further, pulling me in for a kiss. Soft, promising.

"You know we don't have to."

"I-I know." I stepped closer, pressing our chests against each other. "But I want to." He nodded slightly and kissed me again. I responded desperately, wrapping my arms around him. He broke our kiss and rested his forehead against mine, already breathing heavily.

"Tell me what you want Stan." He whispered. "Tell me and I'll give it to you." I blushed even more, hoping he would avoid that question.

"I want you to-." I couldn't say it, not while he was looking at me with those intense eyes. I pressed my lips against his ear and whispered against it.

"I want to have sex. With you. With you on top." I managed in a tiny voice. I felt him dig his nails into my arms at my statement.

"Are you sure?" He breathed back.

"Yes." I kissed his neck. "Please, Kenny." He chuckled against me.

"Like you would have to ask."

His hands moved to my shirt and he pulled it up over my head, letting it drop to the floor. His eyes moved over my skin, appreciation shining out of them. That look still made me a bit nervous as I was not used to it. It was astonishing that someone like Kenny could find me hot. Without hesitation he took off his own shirt too.

"Let's take it slow." I whispered panicking a bit at the fact that we were both already half naked in his room. His eyes moved up to catch mine again. He nodded in an understanding way and stepped forward, kissing me again. I permitted myself to get lost in his kissing. My hands encountered the soft skin of his shoulders, pulling him in closer. A soft moan escaped his lips as our bare chests met and I shivered at the sound. His mouth left mine and he started to kiss and suck on my neck. My hands drifted over his back, his waist and then up over his chest. His hands traveled over my back and he sighed against my skin at the feel of my back. With his mouth pressed against my collarbone he whispered:

"Want to lie on the bed?"

"Yes." I breathed. He moved away from me, pulling me back by the loops of my jeans towards his bed. He was barely suppressing the grin on his face. I lay down on my back and Kenny got on his knees on the covers. He reached under his bed and grabbed something to put it on his nightstand. Condoms and a bottle of lube. My eyes widened at that. He chuckled at my expression.

"Relax! That's for later. So that I don't have to go looking for it." I nodded, my eyes on the bottle of lube. It was new. That fact made me frown.

"When did you get this?" He blushed faintly at my question.

"Today during lunch break."

"Why?"

"Well, to be honest. I was hoping you would ask me what you asked me just now."

"You figured I would ask you?"

He leaned in to kiss me reassuringly. "No, I hoped." He smiled softly. "I've wanted to do this for quite some time now." I smiled back.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, hell yeah." He whispered, this time leaning in to kiss my neck. My hands settled on his shoulders as his mouth moved lower, kissing my collarbone and his fingers trailing over my hips and still clothed legs. That warm mouth moved lower and lower, kissing my chest, sucking on my nipples and tongue trailing over the hairs around my belly button.

By the time he was kissing around the hem of my jeans I was panting, hands clawing at his shoulders. I needed more. And I needed something different than just this. My hands moved to unbuckle my jeans. He backed up to help me and instead of just my jeans, he slid my boxers down too.

I swallowed as I found myself naked on his bed. But his smile and lust filled eyes told me I had nothing to worry about. My hands moved to his jeans and I undid them. He grinned and got up, easily sliding out of his jeans and boxers too. I blushed harder when I saw his hard and pink erection. Kenny was never shy or uncomfortable naked, just like now. He moved back over my body kissing my chest and letting his hands wander over my legs, parting them slightly. I moaned as his fingers skidded over my erection. I needed attention so badly.

"Kenny, please." I moaned. He chuckled, mouth against my hipbone. Slowly he wrapped his hand around my erection, stroking it tenderly. I whimpered loudly and clutched the pillow behind my head.

"Do you want me to suck you?" He whispered, mouth agonizingly close to my erection.

"Yes! Yes, please!" I groaned. A load moan trembled in my throat as he closed his lips over my hard erection, sucking at just the tip. His hand was still sliding up and down the shaft as he took me in a bit deeper. I moaned, eyes closed and I let my hand pet his hair lazily. He raised himself up on his knees and I felt him moan around my erection. I peeked out of my eyes and saw him jerking himself off as he sucked me.

"Oh, oh, shit." I groaned. "God, Kenny." It was such an erotic sight to see my erection disappearing between his plush, wet lips his slim fingers stroking me and his other hand moving in time with his movements. I let my head fall back, enjoying his warm and confident treatment. My body was tensing, trembling under the pleasure he was giving me. Another moan vibrated against my cock and I whimpered at the intense feeling. I was close, so close. But Kenny's mouth left me and he moved up, his hands coming to caress my shoulders.

"I don't want you to come just yet."

I panted and looked at him.

"Okay." He kissed me hungrily, desperately.

"Is it okay if I, uhm…" He grinned goofily at me. I nodded, understanding his question. He reached behind me to grab one of his pillows.

"Should I turn over?" I whispered.

"I think that will be easier." He leaned in to kiss me again, longingly and sweet. I accepted the kiss, taking the opportunity to run my hands over his body one last time. I broke the kiss and turned over onto my elbows, Kenny rose my hips to place the pillow underneath. I felt the nerves creep back into me but Kenny was crawling over me. His hands caressing my shoulders, rubbing them reassuringly. I closed my eyes and sighed contently, letting the stress flee from my body. He moved back and I parted my legs so that he could settle between them. His hands left mine and I heard him open the bottle of lube, I heard him squeeze some out of it onto his hand. His left hand returned to my waist, trailing over it. He moved his hand slowly over my waist and then slid down over my ass. I breathed in shakily as his fingers caressed the skin.

"If you want to stop at any moment, then that's fine. You know that right?" I looked over my shoulder and our eyes met. His eyes were dark with lust and he let them drop down to my backside, his look hungry and nearly desperate.

"I know. I trust you." I whispered. He smiled and I both felt and saw his left hand slid to the middle of my ass, fingers skimming over my entrance. A whimper fell from my lips at the strange contact. He repeated the movement, letting me adjust to getting touched there. My eyes closed on their own accord and I could only focus on his soft touch. Then his fingers left, gripping my ass cheek and spreading me open. Instantly a slick finger prodded me, sliding in in one go. I sucked in a loud, surprised breath. I hadn't expected him to do it so soon. It was very intrusive but didn't hurt yet. He kept his finger there, moving around a bit.

"Oh, fuck!" My legs, jerked wider on their own accord. He kept massaging me a bit, carefully relaxing the muscles. I whimpered and panted loudly into the pillow I was clutching like a lifeline. I started to enjoy the soft caress and when he carefully pulled his finger out and pushed it back in I felt a loud whine vibrate in my throat. He pulled out entirely and then he pressed back in. Two fingers this time.

"Oh! Oh!" I panted. His left hand caressed my hips. It was such an intense feeling, getting stretched like this.

"Damn, you're really hot Stan." He moaned behind me. His treatment started to become a bit more urgent, pressing in and out of me a tad faster. I could only pant as he stretched me bit by bit. Sweat was making the back of my neck sticky and my legs spread wider and wider, seemingly trying to invite more of Kenny in. The feeling wasn't so alien anymore, in fact I was enjoying it immensely. Kenny knew and started to push in deeper. I gasped when a third finger pressed in and whined into my pillow. The stretch a bit painful but the way he nearly tenderly stretched me and caressed me from the inside made it feel good almost instantly after. It was a pleasure such as I had never felt before.

"Feels so good, Ken." I groaned as his fingers stroked me and pleasure shot through me.

"Good." He whispered back. "You think you're ready for me?"

"Yes! Please!" The mere idea of Kenny being that close to me made desperate with desire. His fingers left me and I heard him reach for the condoms and lube. I looked over my shoulders, willing him to hurry up. I could see he was very aroused, his erection hard against his abdomen. With practiced fingers he rolled a condom on and squeezed even more lube onto his erection. Our eyes met and he smiled reassuringly, rubbing the lube over himself. He leaned in to put a kiss against my mouth, his free hand on my ass, his erection rubbing against my opening.

"Tell me if it hurts okay?" He sounded a bit nervous.

"Yeah, okay." I smiled gently against his mouth. He let out a shaky breath and backed up. With one hand he carefully spread me open and he used his other to guide his erection into me. The tip slid in easily but then I clamped down onto him instinctively. He moaned at the feeling and his hand gripped me hard.

"Oh, damn." He muttered softly, his hands stroking and rubbing my ass gently. I took a few deep breaths and I felt myself relax. With a sigh he pushed in fully, not stopping until he was fully inside me. He leaned over me again, kissing my shoulders and back his breathing hard. I knew my breathing was the same.

"How does it feel?" He whispered, mouth against my back.

"Good." I groaned. It was a weird concoction of slight pain and overwhelming pleasure. A full feeling combined with a pressure and stretching that felt really, really good. His hand slipped through the sweaty strands of my hair.

"You can move." I panted. With a moan he withdrew and then pressed back in. He picked up a slow, rocking pace an intense, wonderful sensation shooting through me. Breathy moans fell into my ear as Kenny propped himself up on his elbow, leaning over me. His lips kissed my neck, my ear and my shoulders.

"You feel fantastic, Stan." He whispered. "So warm." He moaned. "So tight." He was changing his angle and he knew what he was searching for. I bucked up, trying to help him. On the fourth push he hit it. It was pleasure on a level I had never experienced it before. I heard a very loud groan and I didn't realize immediately it had been me. He whimpered at my groaning and pushed into me hard, hitting that spot. He leaned back and grabbed my hips in both his hands, grinding into me. I pushed my head into the pillow, trying to smother some of the groans that kept spilling from my lips. He wasn't hitting that spot fast enough.

"Faster, Kenny!" I groaned, trying to push back against him. But he gripped my hips harder, so that he could control my movements better. He leaned in and groaned in my ear:

"I can't, Stan." He planted kisses against my shoulders. "I'll come." He explained in a low voice.

"I don't mind." And I really didn't. I wanted him to come. He exhaled shakily against my shoulder blades and moved back onto the balls of his feet, ramming into me hard. I permitted him to pull me back. I moved my right hand down and gripped my forgotten erection, pulling on it fast.

"Oh, fuck! You're touching yourself." He groaned. "Fuck, that's so hot!" I was only minutes away I knew and I felt myself clenching around him.

"Oh, God! I can't! I can't-" He whimpered and then he jerked into me hard. He panted through his orgasm. I wasn't there yet and tugged harder at my erection but he pulled out and turned me over. I was startled and gasped even louder when his mouth landed on me, sucking me hard and fast. Then his fingers pushed in easily and he crooked them, hitting my prostrate. With a grunt I came into his mouth. I could only lie back and pant as he pushed himself up and reached for some tissues. He spit into some tissues. He looked at me apologetically.

"Bitter." He put the tissues on his bed stand and took off his condom, tied it up and put it next to the tissues. I scooted over so he could lie next to me. He grinned at me and I leaned in to kiss me, tasting a hint of myself on his lips.

"Fuck, that was nice." I whispered.

"Good." He smiled, his hands stroking me through my hair. I heard a trace of insecurity in his soft voice.

"Oh? What's this? Were you unsure about that?" I grinned devilishly.

"Well, it was the first time I ever did a dude."

"Jesus, Ken!" I laughed at his blunt statement. He grinned some more and I pulled him close, so that we were hugging.

"God, I'm tired." He whispered, laying his head on my collarbone.

"No shit, you just fucked me hard and good."

"Hm, say that again." He whispered. I chuckled.

"You just fucked me hard and good."

"Hmmm." He hummed in approval. "Want it again?"

"Not now, I'll probably be sore from this already." He stroke my arm and I felt my eyes slip close. It was really nice to just lay like this.

"But, later…?" He pressed on.

"Hm, yes, Kenny." My hands slid into his hair.

"Go to sleep, Stan."

"Sleep tight, Ken."

**Woohoo!**

**Next chapter will have more poker, some revenge and suspicions...oh la la**


	11. Revenge isn't always sweet

**Much love and hugs for all of you followers and reviewers! Warning for a naughty revenge thingy.**

**Revenge isn't always sweet**

It was raining, the Friday I went to Token's house once more. It seemed as if spring was having a temporary break and it was cold outside. I cursed the rain as I started jogging when the rain started to fall in big waves from the sky, sweeping over the pavement and the parks. Luckily I had an umbrella which kept my hair and upper body dry, but my legs got muddy as I sped through the streets.

I had to hurry anyway, I was already late. I had looked over Kenny's notes some more and had held some practice rounds with myself. I was nervous, even when I knew I needed this kind of real life practice. I really wanted to win in that tournament and it was only two weeks away. But unfortunately practicing meant sometimes losing to Cartman, which was awful.

I arrived at Token's house and knocked on the door, hoping Token would open quickly. I could see his blurred form approaching quickly and I snapped my umbrella close as he opened the door.

"Hey man!" Token greeted me.

"Hey dude." I said back, stepping inside. I took off my dirty shoes and wiped some mud from my jeans.

"Good you're here. Clyde is running late." Token said as I hung up my coat. "So far it's only me, Jason and Cartman. We're shooting some pool, want to join in?"

"Yeah sure. At least I can beat Cartman at that for sure." Token grinned at me.

"Please do. He's being an ass. But, hey, what else is new?"

I followed him towards a room different from the one we had first practiced poker in. It was more towards the back of the house, the big windows letting in the dreary light of the afternoon, the rain giving a gray tone to the it. Cartman was already shooting some pool, but he was dreadful at it. But that was of course something he would never admit out loud. It was always either that someone was distracting him or that the cue stick was bad or the felt was too worn out. I was surprised Token even allowed him to play. Cartman had broken more than one cue stick in a fit of rage after losing a game.

Jason was already there, lounging in a chair and watching as Cartman played. I knew it was probably making Cartman nervous. If there was one thing Cartman hated more than anything it was people seeing him lose. Jason waved at me and grinned. I waved back and walked towards the table. Cartman had the striped ones and was obviously already behind.

"Hey fag." Cartman said, tongue peeking out from between his teeth as he was aiming to take his next shot.

"Hey." Token already handed me a cue stick, a glint in his eyes. Obviously he wanted me to beat Cartman.

"Stan is filling in for me a bit. I'm going to call Clyde to see where that motherfucker is."

"Whatever." Cartman said, missing the white ball all together and cursing under his breath. I grinned and went to take my shot. Of course, I should have known that the moment I bent forward I felt a shooting pain in my backside.

"Ah!" I gasped and went to grasp my ass, remembering just in time that it would be awfully suspicious when I did. Instead I went for my lower back, as if I had strained myself.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"Nothing." I said. "I think I strained my back."

"You're getting old." Cartman smirked from his place by the window.

I ignored him and bent down carefully, aiming for the pocket on the other side of the table. Even though I had had sex 5 days ago I still had some trouble recovering. I had done some online research, with pink cheeks and checking the door constantly, but anal sex was listed as being something you had to be very careful about. Apparently you could easily be in a lot of pain and even bleed. Kenny must have done a really good job on making sure that that didn't happen. But I had already noticed I was recovering rather slowly. It was clear my body had had a blow from it and from time to time I still felt sore or felt shooting pains in my ass.

It was a good thing Clyde showed up after only 15 minutes. I was winning big time, not holding back at all, and Cartman was getting thoroughly pissed off at me. He was making nasty comments about Wendy all the time, obviously trying to get a rise out of me. But I had truly learned from Kenny, and I just ignored him and kept playing. Frustrating Cartman immensely while doing so.

Token and Clyde walked in. Clyde was also wet from the rain, his hair a mess and his cheeks pink as if he had been running.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." He apologized.

"That's okay." I said. Cartman quickly put away his cue stick, clearly being glad Clyde was saving him from further embarrassment. Jason got up with a grin. He must have noticed Cartman's relief.

"Come on, you dick wads, we haven't got all day." Cartman grumbled and he walked towards the table to the left of the room. I put away my cue stick as well and moved to join the others.

"Hey man." I said to Clyde as we walked towards the table together.

"Hey." He said with an unsure smile. "Sorry you had to wait for me."

"Oh, that's okay. I was a bit late too."

"Yeah, we had to wait for both you fags." Cartman grumbled as he sat down, immediately grabbing a cigar from his pocket. I ended up sitting next to Clyde and Jason. Token joined as, taking a bottle of whiskey with him from the cabinet. I wasn't too sure about drinking but Token was already pouring all of us a glass as Jason dealt us the cards.

My hand was disastrous, jack of hearts and a three of diamonds. The three cards that were dealt on the table were not in favor either: all of them were spades, an ace, a five and an eight. It would be hard to make something of that. But of course, that didn't mean I would let that show on my face. I grinned and tried to suppress the urge to scratch my neck, knowing the others were always on the watch for possible tells.

Next to me, Clyde tugged at his shirt and I knew what that meant. I grinned wider and decided to raise. What the hell, I thought, who knew how things might turn out? I remembered how I felt when I realized I liked Kenny and found out he felt the same. No, no one really knew how things would sometimes turn out.

And I wasn't even bothered in the slightest as Cartman blew some smoke into my face from across the table.

**XXX**

Token kept refilling our glasses. And even when I could still hear Kenny's advice about not getting drunk, I threw all caution to the wind and drunk all of those glasses of whiskey. And Token just kept 'em coming. And all of us kept drinking and meanwhile the cards switched hands, were shuffled or thrown down onto the table in fury.

Full house for Token, new round of drinks, Ace high for Clyde, some bowls with chips appeared on the table,a pair of tens for me, more drinks...

Clyde turned steadily more pink and I knew I must have a blush on my cheeks as well. I looked at my cards and frowned. I was sure I had an ace, a black one, right? Where had it gone? I looked at Jason. Had he stolen it? No wait, maybe it was last round I had had it...No, then I had a pair of Jacks, combined with the one on the table giving me three of a kind and winning that round.

I was confused and it was showing on my face, because Clyde looked at me and laughed really hard. Giggling and nearly knocking over his glass.

"Look at Stan's face!" He giggled.

"Hey!" I said, face crunched in mock but I couldn't help but smile. Clyde's joyful laughter was contagious and I vaguely wondered how he got that happy. Cartman smirked at us from across the table, trying to appear all serious but not quite managing it as his hair was a mess and one of his cards fell out of his hands.

"Hey! _You_ have my ace!" I shouted as I saw it was the ace of spades. Cartman just stared for a bit before laughing.

"Well, if you have an ace than I fold." Token said.

"Nice going, Marsh." Cartman snapped.

"Oh dude, chill. You shouldn't fret." Clyde said, and as if to prove his point he poured some more whiskey in Cartman's glass.

"Speaking of fretting about things. I think now is the right time." He said the last sentence quite loudly.

"What are you-." Token started, but his question was answered as the door opened and a stripper walked in. A _male_ stripper. My eyes went wide as I saw clearly he was only wearing a very tiny red thong underneath his tight pants and very tight white shirt.  
Cartman gestured towards Clyde.

"That's the guy." The stripper didn't bat an eye before pulling Clyde's chair back and swinging one of his legs over his lap, smiling as he did so.

"What..." Jason asked, confused. But I already knew what this was about. Clyde had made a remark last time about Cartman having a thing for Kyle, this was his way of revenge: making Clyde gay as well. Clyde turned bright red as the stripper practically ground down onto his lap, his hands on Clyde's shoulders.

Cartman had had the strange idea of hiring Clyde a red headed stripper. Though his hair was sleek and not wild and curly as Kyle's was.

"Who's gay now, huh Clyde?" Cartman said as the stripper ripped off his shirt, exposing a very, very muscular chest. Clyde's eyes went wide and he made a chocking sound in shock. Clyde was really embarrassed, but as he looked at Cartman's triumphant face, he seemed to make a decision. He smiled at the stripper and leaned back in his chair, relaxing visibly. Cartman's mouth dropped open in shock. Token whooped and poured himself another drink.

My eyes flew over the room and I noticed a stereo set quite next to us. I got up and searched for a good song in the playlist of the attached I-pod. The perfect one appearing on the screen and I hit play without a second thought.

The nasty, provocative tunes of 'You can leave your hat on' filled the room. The others laughed and even Cartman joined in. The stripper obviously knew what to do and started dancing around the room, taking more and more clothes off as he went.

Clearly Cartman had wanted to embarrass Clyde by having him get a lap dance from a male stripper. All of us knew how red and uncomfortable Clyde could get, but not this time. Clyde just laughed and let the stripper do his job. The others were so drunk that they cheered him on. We were all turning rather gay, I thought.

The stripper left after only a short while, or so I thought. He seemed rather happy at our positive attitude and delirious shouting.

"Hm, so that didn't work." Jason said, grinning at Cartman, who shrugged.

"Yeah, dude you really took it in stride!" I said, bumping Clyde's shoulder.

"Yeah, I took Kyle's advice: stay calm. I'm not as good as he is at rebuttals so we figured that would be the best way to go." Ah, so Kyle had talked to Clyde about Cartman's possible revenge. Good.

"So the Jew fag gave you the advice to possibly accept a gay lap dance, huh?" Cartman snorted, but Clyde staid remarkably calm and grinned. He turned to me with a glint in his eyes

"He's just acting like this because Kyle is dating someone."

"Wh-what?" Cartman looked quite devastated.

"Kyle is dating someone?" I blurted out. Clyde's grin evaporated from his face.

"Yes, he didn't tell you?" He seemed really uncomfortable all of a sudden.

I had already figured out it would probably be something like that. But why on earth had he told _Clyde, _of all people, and not us? He had wanted to keep it a secret from me but he did tell Clyde, whom he was barely friends with? I felt rejected, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Do you know who?" I asked Clyde. I could see, from the corner of my eye, how Cartman repeated with a shocked expression:

"The Jew is seeing someone." Muttering and looking quite sad. His quietness was rather unsettling.

"Erm, no." Clyde shifted nervously. "I thought he had told you guys."

"Dude, dude!" Token said and he slung an arm around my shoulders. "You should also go and- and see someone!" His eyes were sliding over my face as if he had trouble focusing on something.

"I- I mean Wendy is a bitch!" He made a wild gesture, across from us Jason nodded enthusiastically.

"But Stan is also seeing someone!" Cartman shouted. His sadness about Kyle forgotten, or hidden away. I didn't know he had actually remembered that when I had told it the others at the sleepover.

"Really?" Token said. I could only grin in answer.

"Dude! That is awesome!"

"Are you going to her when you leave?" What a splendid idea!

"Ow, man I totally should!"

"Yeah! You should! " Clyde said, smiling happily at me. He could be nice, I thought. No wonder Kyle had told him something he couldn't tell me. Though I'd have to talk to him about that. Kyle should trust me, God dammit.

"Fuck yeah, then I will!" I shouted happily. The others whooped.

"But, awww." Token said. "Cartman here is still single!" We turned to look at Cartman, who looked rather small all of a sudden.

"What? No I'm not-." He tried but we interrupted him.

"Aw!" Clyde said, throwing his arms wide and moving in on Cartman to hug him.

"Aw!" I echoed and the four of us rushed over to Cartman to hug him.

"EY! You fags, stop it!" But we had all thrown our arms around him, hugging him from all possible angles. I was squished between Cartman's left side and part of Clyde. It felt really nice, all that physical contact. My God, I was turning gay! With a smirk I squeezed Cartman a bit tighter, who shouted and thrashed but was ignored by all of us.

**XXX**

After many, many hugs and fist bumps I finally left Token's house, wobbling slightly and having trouble focusing on walking on the sidewalk. My legs seemed to carry me in every direction and I had ended up on the road a few times. I grabbed my phone and with my eyes screwed in concentration I dialed Kenny's number. I practically shouted when he picked up:

"Dude!"

"Stan?"

"Hey, hey Kenny! How are you?"

"Well, I _was_ sleeping." Kenny grumbled. "Are you all right?"

"What? Yes! Yes! Of course, I just wanted to talk to you for a moment."

"Where are you right now?"

"Uh..." I said looking around. It was difficult to orientate when being drunk. I could just make out the name of the street on the sign. Pronouncing it proved even more difficult.

"A-avenida de las pes-pes-pesa. Pesos? No, pesadiltas. Yes."

"You mean Avenida de los pesadillas." Kenny said. I could hear him snicker.

"Yes! That is what I said."

"What number?" Vaguely I heard some movements on the other side of the line.

"Dunno, man. There is a burger place here."

"Good, can you stay there for a moment?"

"What?" I was surprised. His words not making any sense to me.

"Sit down there, and wait for me."

"But, but..." I spluttered. "There isn't a bench here! How am I supposed to sit down?"

He laughed out right now.

"Just sit on the ground for a bit. I'll be right there, okay?"

"Oh, okay. Bye honey." I mumbled.

"Bye, babe. Stay there okay?" He hung up and I sat down on the pavement. The alcohol made me really tired all of a sudden and I just let myself fall back onto the sidewalk. Not bothering about the wetness of it or that someone might find me like that. After what felt like barely a minute, but what was probably longer I could feel someone sit down next to me.

"Well, well, well. It looks like it is my lucky day." I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them, and could just make out the blurry outlines of a blond mop of hair and a wide grin above me.

"Kenny!" I exclaimed and I yanked him down onto me. "I missed you so much!" I blurted out as I kissed him sloppily on the mouth. He chuckled.

"I missed you too." He backed up and started to tug me up. "Come on, tiger. Let's get you home."

"Your place?" I tried to wiggle my eyebrows in a sexy attempt but failed horribly.

"No, I think it is best that you are in own bed. Your parents might get worried otherwise. You barely sleep at home as it is. Your always at my place or at Kyle's." He said as he flung one of my arms over his shoulders and started to guide my way.

"Kyle!" I exclaimed as I remembered something.

"Stan." Kenny sighed. "For the last time. It's Kenny. You really have to remember that for when you are screaming it later."

I started laughing and then chocked horribly. He patted me on the back.

"You're really drunk." I could detect something Kyle-like in the manner he said that.

"Don't say that!" I grumbled. "You remind me of Kyle. And Kyle, he-, he-." I tried to remember what I wanted to say and then it hit me.

"He is dating someone!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Yes! And Clyde knows more about it but doesn't want to tell us."

"That bastard." Kenny joked.

"Exactly! Why can't I know about her?"

"He doesn't know about us either."

"Yeah, well. That is because you are so awesome that Kyle might turn gay when he finds out you're into men."

He laughed and pulled me up the steps. We had arrived at my place without me noticing it. He grabbed my keys from my pocket and unlocked the door for me.

"Come on." He pushed me inside. "Let's get you to bed."

"Will you be joining me, sailor?" I grinned, leaning in to kiss his neck.

"Maybe." He joked back. "Come on."

I am sure, in hindsight, that I would not have been able to climb the stairs without Kenny's help. He helped me into my room and I stumbled onto the bed, pulling him with me. My lips found his easily and I kissed him hungrily. He returned the kiss just as eagerly, but as I moved to unbutton his jeans he stopped me.

"I'd love to Stan, but maybe it's better we wait until you're sober.'

"When did you become a gentleman?" I joked.

"When I started dating you." He replied.

"Aw, aren't you cute!" I grinned pressing my body against his and licking his neck. "Don't you wan't me to give you a blowjob?"

His nails dug into my arm. "Fuck yes! But not right now, you're drunk. No offense but you would probably suck at it. And not in the good way."

"Awww." I groaned. He pushed me down and started to unbutton my jeans. "Oh? A blowjob for _me_?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Next time, Stan. Next time." He tugged them off my body and my shirt followed suit. He pulled me under the covers.

"Will you stay for a bit?" Suddenly it was really important that he did. He looked at me and his eyes softened.

"Yes, for just a moment." He cuddled up to me and I wrapped myself around him, thoroughly enjoying his warmth and smell. After a short while I woke up, feeling how Kenny left the bed.

"Hey, I'm going home." He whispered as he leaned over me.

"Hm, thanks for bringing me home."

"Any time." He kissed me softly and moved towards the door.

"You're really great." I mumbled as an afterthought.

"You are too, babe."

**Review?**


	12. Common decency

**Thank you reviewers! You are lovely, as always :D**

**Smut alert**

**Common decency **

Hangovers always came in waves. I woke up feeling slightly dizzy and disorientated. But when I got up to go to the bathroom it came crashing over me in a big tidal wave. The nausea seemed to start in my toes and washed over me quickly and I had to make a dash for the bathroom to avoid throwing up all over my bed.

As I brushed my teeth afterwards I remembered how Kenny had taken care of me that night. I had not seen that sweet side of him often and felt really flattered that he had shown it to me. I quickly sent him a text:

"Thanks for taking care of me last night, you are the best. I'll make it up to you soon." But I didn't get a reply all day. So I just went through my usual hangover routine: eating scrambled eggs, showering and some napping. I felt slightly better in the afternoon and decided that I might give studying a try.

I was just going over my notes for our history test when my phone beeped. I saw it was a text from Kenny and immediately abandoned my homework to read it.

"Dress up nice." I frowned at his text, it didn't really make any sense. The only reply I could come up with was:

"Why?"

"Because we're going on a date. I'm outside." I dashed to my window and looked outside. Kenny was leaning on the fence and grinning up at my window. I opened it and he yelled up at my window, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Hurry up dude! I got reservations." He wore dark jeans and to my surprise I saw he was actually wearing a button down shirt. Not light blue like his working shirts but a dark green.

"Okay, give me a minute!"

"Can I come up?" He called back up, smiling wickedly.

"No, dude!" I grinned back. "I'll be down soon!" I winked at him and went back inside and closed the window. I quickly changed into something fancier, also a button down shirt and moved out of my room. In the hallway I ran into Shelley. She rose her eyebrows at me and asked:

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, just out."

"Just…out?" Suddenly I felt that she _knew_. She _knew_ about me and Kenny. A blush rose up onto my cheeks.

"Yes." I held her gaze even as I felt my blush intensify.

"…Good." She went into her room. Downstairs I found my father watching TV.

"Hey dad. I'm going out and won't be here for dinner."

"Sure, son. Have fun." He waved over his head, not looking up from the football game that was on. A beer already in his hand and several empty cans on the floor.

Kenny was still leaning against the fence when I came outside. He eyed me unabashedly and nodded in approval. I was unsure about the proper way to greet him but he made that decision for me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for a kiss. The blush crept over my cheeks quickly. My sister might be watching and the thought, in spite of her probably knowing already, was a bit scary.

"You look good."

"You told me to." I quipped back. We started walking down the street, his arm still around my shoulder. "So, where are we going."

He grinned. "Somewhere I know you'll love,"

**XXX**

With some shock I took in the fancy table cloth, the crisp white napkins and the expensive cutlery. The candles emitted a soft glow and sparked off of Kenny's blond hair. He sat across from me eating his fries and burger with obvious delight. He caught my eye and smiled as he nibbled on his fry.

"Told you you would love it."

I looked to the families next to us who were all watching us with confused expressions on their faces. The parents shooting us weird looks and some the children actually stopped unpacking their Happy Meals to look at us.

"I do, I do love McDonalds." I said.

"Good."

"It's just…" I picked at the tablecloth again. He grinned.

"Just what?"

"I never figured I would go on a date here."

"I wanted to take you out but I don't have a lot of money and I thought this would be the best place to take you. Also I read about it on the internet and wanted to try it out. I thought you would probably appreciate it the most."

"Where did you got the other stuff?"

"Borrowed it from Craig. By the by he said that if we spilled something on it that I couldn't wash out there would be hell to pay."

"You told him you were taking me?" I asked shocked.

"Nah." He shook his head. "I told him I was taking the hottest person I've ever dated." I blushed at his compliment.

"See, that is why I like you." He pointed a finger at me. "You still blush when I give you compliments or make a pass at me."

"Now I know you're being serious when you say these things."

"Good." He winked at me and we continued eating and chatting, ignoring the looks the other customers were giving us. When we were done he packed the fancy dinner things he had borrowed from Craig and we went outside. I was about to ask him what we should do now when the thing happened I had not anticipated.

All color left my face and then rushed back to form a massive blush as I saw we had run into Token and Craig. Token greeted us cheerfully, clearly not noticing something was up.

"Well, well." Craig said, his eyebrows nearly disappearing underneath his hair. Kenny didn't seem fazed out in the slightest.

"Oh, hey Craig." He slapped him on his back. "I got your stuff here, but I will wash it before I give it back to you." Kenny held up the bag.

"That's okay, just make sure it's clean." Craig's eyes flew from Kenny's face to mine and the blush intensified, making my ears red. I knew Token was probably blaming the sun that was blazing down on us but Craig saw right through it. All thought that maybe Kenny had borrowed his stuff to take a girl on a date was wiped from his mind as he saw my blush and I knew I was probably having a very guilty look on your face.

"So are you guys going somewhere?" Token asked.

"Ah, well actually…" Kenny started, a sly look on his face. I had a pretty shrewd idea of what Kenny had wanted to do after we had had our dinner.

"Craig and I were going to see a movie, maybe you guys wanna come with us? Clyde totally bailed on us today."

"I think they have better things to do, Token." Craig smirked while he spoke to us, eyes fixed on my red face. Kenny took a step closer to me and let a finger trace over my back.

"Oh come on dudes! We have Clyde's ticket anyway. I'll pay for the other one. It's nice to have some company when I'm with mister Happy face here." Token pointed a thumb at Craig, who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Am I not good enough for you?"But Token grabbed my arm and I was dragged off towards the theater. Kenny skipped to keep up.

"Well, since you're paying."

"Really cheap, McCormick." Craig grunted. But it was too late and before I had a moment to really understand what was happening I was in the back of the theater, seated between Kenny and Craig. Craig already seemed bored with the whole situation and I could totally understand why Token had wanted us to join them. The commercials started and the lights dimmed. Immediately I felt Kenny's hand on my knee. I swallowed. I knew Kenny and somehow I had the idea that watching the movie would be very, very difficult to do.

The commercials had barely ended before Kenny's hand started to slowly caress my knee. His fingers stretched over my jeans slowly, the warmth of them spreading through my jeans. The movie started but I could barely focus as I felt Kenny shift closer to me and our shoulders started to rub together. I glanced beside me but Token had his eyes on the screen. Craig as well, though I saw his mouth twitch which I knew meant he was onto Kenny and me. I leaned in closer to Kenny and whispered in his ear.

"What are you doing?"

"Distracting you." He breathed back and his lips grazed my ear. I closed my eyes, not bothering about the movie at all anymore. His hand slid up, caressing my thigh. He leaned in some more and kissed just below my ear. I knew that common decency would tell me to stop him and prevent Craig from getting traumatized for life. But I was frozen in spot, even when Kenny's hand moved even higher. I opened my eyes and tried to focus on the movie. His hand moved up and caressed my crotch through my jeans. My eyes widened in alarm and I nearly panicked but then he moved down again. I realized he was going to torture me throughout the whole movie. And sure enough. Up until the break all he did was caress my leg, move up higher, stroke me over my crotch and move lower again. By the time the lights finally came on for the break I was hard as a rock in my jeans. Token turned to us.

"Let's get some popcorn." Craig followed him and his stiff movements indicated he was pretty pissed off at us.

"We made Craig mad." I whispered to Kenny as we stood up.

"I know." He smiled. "It's nice isn't it?"

We joined them in the line for snacks and drinks. Right when Token was up Craig turned to us, his eyes flashing.

"You mind doing that stuff at home instead of right next to me?" He hissed dangerously. Kenny just smiled and bumped his fist against his shoulder.

"Oh, come on dude!"

"No, seriously. I'm sitting between the two of you when this break is over. I will not have it."

Craig was persistent and sat between me and Kenny when the movie resumed. But it did nothing to relieve me of my aroused state. The feel of Kenny's fingers still clear in my mind and I felt more impatient than ever for the movie to end. The movie was not making sense at all to me since I had missed the whole first half of it. Instead I felt myself zoning out and thinking about what I would be able to do to Kenny once we were alone again.

Finally, finally the movie ended and we made our way out of the theater.

"Thank you so much for the tickets, Token." I said.

"Don't mention it!" He waived with his hand. "I was glad to be able to have some company. Next to the glamorous appearance that is Craig, of course." Craig was a silent pool of disapproval beside him.

We hugged Token goodbye and waived at Craig.

"Wash those tablecloths McCormick." Was his way of saying goodbye. We watched them leave.

"My place?" Kenny muttered.

"Oh hell, yes."

We made it to his house in a dash and we barely said 'hi' to his sister before stepping into his room and closing the door.

"It's so good to finally have you to myself again." He whispered as he unbuttoned my shirt. My own hands pushed his off quickly as he had unbuttoned it in the hallway.

"Same here, God I've missed you." I moaned while he sucked on my neck.

"I missed you too. All I could think about was getting my hands on you again." He yanked my shirt off my body. I inhaled a sharp breath as his hands roamed over my back.

"Then do it, take me." I panted in his neck. He growled at me and pushed me towards his bed.

"Fuck, Stan." I unbuckled my jeans and slid them down, taking my boxers with them. I stepped out of them and reached for his jeans too. His hands sliding over my chest. My hands were shaking as I pulled his jeans off and he kicked them off impatiently. We met again in a heated kiss. He pulled us closer and grinded us together. I moaned helplessly as he gripped my ass and let his fingers dip inside me.

"Now Kenny! I want you now!"

"Fuck, fuck." He growled against my lips, his speech reduced to swearing and I felt his fingers sliding in deeper. I pulled away from him. And stepped towards the bed and moved to my knees, pulling him down with me. We kissed again and one of his hands left me and rummaged around in his bedside drawer. Without hesitation I turned around and put my elbows on his bed, looking at Kenny over my shoulder. His eyes all dark in lust.

"I love it when you're this needy." He whispered, leaning in to kiss my back, shoulders and ending up on my lips. I heard the bottle of lube opening and Kenny squirt some of it in his hand. I spread my legs and he moved between them. My head fell against the covers as a slick finger prodded me and then slowly slid in. I moaned into the sheets as he pushed his finger softly in and out of me.

"Want more?" He whispered when his movements became fluent and easy.

"YES!"

His free hand gripped me and spread me open more and he pressed in another finger. I arched my back, losing myself in the warm sensation of getting stretched open. I whimpered as he caressed me and pulled his fingers in and out of me. The third finger hurt and the hitching in my breath notified him. He leaned in and kissed my back again, his movements slower and a bit more careful. He stretched me slowly but completely and I felt warm all over. The need inside me a hot flame and I wanted more, a lot more.

"Kenny." I moaned as he pushed his fingers in and out of me faster and faster.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"Please! I want you." I sobbed into the sheets. He came closer, his erection brushing my thigh. He leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"What do you want?" Oh, fuck he wanted me to beg.

"I, ughn, I want your cock, Kenny, please! Inside me! Ah, fucking me hard. Please!" I tilted my ass back at him and I felt his sharp intake of breath against the skin of my ear.

"God, fuck." He growled and he withdrew his fingers from me. I looked over my shoulder and saw him reach for the condoms on his nightstand. With shaking hands he ribbed a package open and rolled the condom over his hard erection. He grabbed the lube and smeared more over himself, biting his lip at his own touch. I arched my back further, wanting him to hurry up. I didn't think I had ever been hornier in my life. He leaned in kissing me, I felt his hand spreading me open and he pushed himself in.

"God." I groaned against his lips as he pressed in urgently. His hand moved up and he combed my hair, kissing me on the lips a few more times. He started to move slowly, looking back to see where we were joined together. I gasped as a mixture of pain and pleasure completely overtook me.

"Damn, Stan. Shit." Kenny growled softly. He backed up and grabbed my hips, pushing into me harder and faster. I moaned loudly and moved my legs wider so that he could move into me with more precision. He took that opportunity and grinded into me hard.

"So good, Kenny." I moaned, arching my back.

"Yes, Stan. Oh, fuck yes!" He groaned back, one of his hands caressing my ass appreciatively. Vaguely I heard a noise behind him.

"Not now Karen!" Kenny grunted and that's when I realized it was the door that had opened. I heard it close quickly with slam.

"Oh, fuck. Your sister." I panted into the sheets.

"I don't want you to think about her when I fuck you, Stan." He growled back at me. He grabbed my hips and tilted them, slamming into me hard. I mewled loudly when I felt him hit that spot inside me that made me melt with pleasure. I clawed at the sheets as I let myself be dragged back onto his erection over and over, loud whimpers spilling from my lips.

"I only want you to think about me." He groaned. I could only moan in reply as he kept violating that spot and a shuddering feeling of pleasure swept over me, taking hold of me completely. One of his hands moved down to grip my erection. Holding it, not moving. I knew what he wanted, again, and a loud plea sounded from my mouth.

"Please, Kenny! Ughn! " I managed to say. "I'm so close, please!"

"Shit! You're so hot when you beg." He moaned and his hand started to move very fast on me. Combined with the feeling of his cock still moving into me hard it all became too much. I felt my lower body tighten and I clenched around him, he moaned loudly and gripped me harder.

"Oh, God! Kenny! Oh, God, oh God." I moved back desperately and the sensation of pure pleasure overtook me completely. He took the opportunity to ram into me harder and faster. The way he kept hitting that sweet spot prolonging my orgasm until I could only feel him and that insane feeling of pleasure crashing over me. His grunts behind me told me my violent contracting had set him off too. His gasps and growls loud as he jerked into me, completely losing his rhythm.

Helplessly and completely spent I let my head drop onto the mattress, my legs shaking from the extortion. Kenny's hands left me and I felt him pull out, the feeling made me grimace because of the strangeness. I heard him take off the condom and throw it away. I started a bit when his hands slid over my shoulder and he whispered in my ear.

"Shit, that was intense." I nodded, head still pressed into the sheets and got up. Groaning as I felt soreness in my backside and legs. I turned and met his lips for a quick kiss. He looked just as messed up as I felt. A pink blush still on his cheeks and his hair in a complete mussed up state. We kissed again.

"But it was just what I needed." I mumbled, lips still pressed against his.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear." He grabbed some tissues from his bedside table and cleaned his hands and my stomach, where some of my come had landed.

"It was what I needed too." He grinned and wiped my come off his bed too. He threw the soiled tissues away.

"Let's lie on the bed." I proposed. I was really tired and snuggling up to Kenny was a very appealing idea. And it was a necessary idea too, as I moved up I felt my knees wobble and my legs shake. I climbed on the bed and Kenny joined me quickly. We were both still warm and sweaty but that didn't prevent us from cuddling up to each other. I lay down on my back and pulled Kenny on top of my chest. I ran my hands through his sweaty hair and pressed some kisses to his still damp hair line. He trailed his fingers over my hipbone.

"Oh, shit, your sister saw us." I remembered.

"What did I tell you? I don't want you to think about her."

"When you were fucking me." I reminded him. "We aren't now."

"We can change that, you know." The smirk clear in his voice.

"Oh, Lord. Kenny! Not now, maybe tomorrow morning."

"Be careful what you wish for. I might not wait for you to wake up when I start." He pulled the covers over us. I snuggled under them, wrapping Kenny in my arms. My eyes slipped close as a wave of tiredness hit me.

"Thanks for the great date, Ken." I murmured in his hair.

"You too. And thanks for the great sex, of course." He mumbled as an afterthought.

"Hmmm…I really love you, you know?" I murmured, already half asleep.

"I know, I love you too."

I could feel him smile against my collarbone.

**The McDonalds date is not of my own making, I heard about somewhere and I just love the idea:)**


	13. Coming out

**Your reviews were all so lovely that I felt really bad for not updating sooner:( I had some trouble writing this chapter but now it is finished and all ready for you to read! I hope you enjoy and just letting you know that your support means a lot to me!**

**Naughtiness ahead...**

**Coming out**

Of course, keeping things from Kyle was hard. He knew I was dating someone and he hinted and hinted and _hinted_ at the fact that he wanted to know who it was. I wanted to tell him though, and soon. But whenever I felt the thought arise in me "Now is the moment! I'll just tell him now!" I would turn to him, open my mouth and- nothing. I didn't even know what it was that I was nervous about. But I was, nonetheless.

Kenny was overly patient with me. He didn't pressure me at all. Except for the fact that he would sit next to me at gaming nights, in class or in the buss and started to harass me. I was getting used to a hand creeping up my thigh whenever I sat down somewhere. And I never minded it in the slightest.

I hadn't told my parents yet. I figured that if they would ask: I would tell them. I knew Shelley was already highly suspicious of me and maybe my mother as well. My father, of course, was oblivious.

Or so I thought.

Kenny had invited me to come over for some "quality time", as he called it. It was three days after our first official date and I had wanted to meet with him too. I opted to take some lame movies with me, that was always a good choice. I walked downstairs and grabbed my coat.

"I'm going out!" I called to my father, who was once again sprawled across the couch.

"Where you going? Kyle's?"

"No, Kenny's."

"You are hanging out with that McCormick kid _again_?" He asked me, not looking away from the television.

"Yes." I frowned as I grabbed my coat.

"People might think you are funny son." And then it just came out of my mouth without me knowing it:

"But I am, dad."

"What?" Finally he turned around to face me. "What did you say?"

"I am funny. With him. We're dating."

He stared at me stunned. From the doorway to the kitchen I saw Shelley's silhouette draw closer, obviously she was listening in on us.

"Are you being serious?" My father said.

"Yes."

"You're a fag?" I rolled my eyes. So typical.

"No, dad. I'm a bisexual. Or whatever you want to call it." I looked up and locked eyes with Shelley. She gave me an odd look, one of pride, as if she were saying: "Good for you."

"But then-." I wanted to get away from this painful and useless discussing. What does it mean that you are a bisexual? That you still love women too? Yes dad, but sometimes I prefer a dick up my arse. Jesus, Kenny was really having his effect on me.

"Sorry, dad I gotta go." I said. "Kenny is waiting for me. And you know how it is when you let your partner waiting...mom doesn't like it either when you do that."

And quickly I went outside, breathing deeply to get more of the summer air inside of my lungs. Filling me up with content joy.

**XXX**

It wasn't Kenny who opened the door, but Karen. I blushed deeply when I remembered the last time she had seen me.

"Oh, _you_." She managed to sound even more disappointing than Sheila did at times. She wiggled her finger at me.

"Doing naughty things with my brother!" I stepped inside, grinning slightly.

"And I had such good hopes when I heard you were single again." She sighed dramatically.

"I'm sorry, Karen."

"It is that I'm not into incest.." Okay, this conversation was getting really weird already and I was only two steps inside the house.

"That is good." I replied quickly. "Because it is very much illegal. And I'm sure Kenny wouldn't be into it either. And neither am I." I added quickly before walking to Kenny's room, dying to get away from that weird proposal. I knocked softly on Kenny's door before stepping inside. He was sprawled across his bed, reading a comic and he came up immediately when I walked in. For some reason I couldn't get enough of looking at him. His wild blond hair and his grin. Oh wait, I knew that reason. I was so deeply in love with him.

He pulled me in for a happy kiss and I smiled against his mouth.

"Hey you." I said.

"Hey." He grinned and sat back on his bed again and I joined him.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" He gestured towards my clothes.

"What?" I asked, surprised. He rolled his eyes and pulled me in for another kiss.

"You look hot like this."

"Thanks, your sister thinks so too. In fact-."

"Oh, no. Don't tell me. The incest thing? Yeah she told me too." Kenny just shook his head. "She was really upset when she found us. I thought I had traumatized her but it turned out she just wanted you to herself."

"A true McCormick kid." I said, grinning. That bit reminded me of what my father had said. "Oh that, reminds me. My father questioned me about going over to your place. He said that people might find me 'funny'. So I told him I was. With you."

"What did you say to your father?" He said, completely blown away it seemed by my comment.

"I said that we were dating." I grew nervous. "Because we are right?" Surely he hadn't changed his mind?

"What? Yes of course! It's just that..coming out to your parents like that..."

I was afraid he didn't approve, but I needn't be scared of that because next thing I knew I was being pushed onto his bed. He straddled me and looked down at me with such a look of happiness and approval in his eyes that I fell in love with him all over again.

"That is so awesome! I wish I could have been there." He grinned.

"Well, you can." I grinned back as he smoothed his hands over my chest. "I still have to tell Kyle."

He laughed happily and leaned in to kiss me neck. I closed my eyes and leaned away, giving him more room.

"You are really awesome." He murmured against my skin. "I want to reward you with a round of long and thorough sex for that." I could feel my body react to that immediately.

I laughed at his joke, even as his hands started to work on my shirt.

"Really? I get a reward for being a smart mouth against my parents or my best friends?" His hands had finished unbuttoning my shirt and he pushed it away, caressing the skin underneath.

"Certainly." He replied. "In fact..." he smirked down on me. "Do you want to top?"

"Wh-What?"

"Top, do you want to do it? Put your dick inside me?" He grinned as he shifted over my lap. "Because I think you do." He whispered huskily as he moved his hips over mine once more.

I swallowed nervously. I had thought about it, but it seemed rather scary to do.

"I don't-, I don't know. What if I'm bad at it?"

"Jesus Stan, it's the first time you would do it. I would be quite shocked if you were good at it actually."

"But you were good at it!" I said with some shock.

"I know." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "But I'm a natural." He leaned in to press our mouths together and I eagerly complied, wrapping my arms around his shoulder to deepen our kiss. I loved kissing him so much. His mouth moved away to kiss down my chest and abdomen. I could see him sit up a bit and with a grin on his face he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off of my body. I shook myself out of my shirt. I reached for him and pulled him towards me, lying on my back again and started to kiss his neck. He straddled me and rubbed us together shamelessly.

"Hm." He hummed in my ear as my hands roamed over his back. "Want to try it?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes. Yes, okay." I murmured back. I whipped his shirt off and took one of his nipples in my mouth, sucking hard. He moaned and gripped my head to hold me close to him.

"Lube is in my bedside drawer." He groaned, humping against me.

"Okay." I tore my mouth away from his body and he lay down next to me. With slightly shaking hands I took the lube from the drawer and put it down on the covers. But I didn't go for that immediately. I wanted to get more of him first. I kissed him all over his neck and chest and slowly, very slowly, I made my way down his chest and belly. By the time I reached his jeans he was panting above me and gripping my shoulder hard.

"Damn, Stan. I didn't know you were such a tease."

I just smiled and unbuttoned his jeans, taking them off along with his boxers. I gulped as I looked at him, naked on his sheets. His hair was a mess, he was blushing slightly and it spread towards his collarbones. One arm thrown over his eyes and already sweating like mad. He was the sexiest thing I had ever looked at. Sexier than any woman I had ever seen naked.

My hands trailed over his thighs and he spread them for me willingly. I moved between his legs and stared down at his erection. A thought playing through my mind. He seemed to sense my hesitation and moved his arm away to look at me.

"Stan, what-." He started. But I held his gaze as I moved down, licking a slow lick over his erection, from the base to the tip.

"Oh fuck." He moaned, eyes never leaving mine. My lips closed over the tip and he shut his eyes. It was a weird thing to do. The taste and feel not something I was used to. I was surprised by how much it turned me on. I tried just kissing him and licking him first, scared to take him into my mouth. But he seemed to appreciate it greatly. His moans became louder and louder, his lower body moving up against me. And when I finally gathered my courage to take him into my mouth he moaned loudly in relief.

"Yes, Stan. God, yes." His clear appreciation spurred me on and I moved my mouth over him the way I liked it when it was done to me. I used my hand to help myself along and Kenny bucked into my mouth.

"God Stan, your mouth. Fuck, this is good." He murmured. I knew how much he had always loved blow jobs and giving one to him was terribly arousing. He felt so soft and smooth. And his reactions turned me on greatly. So much in fact that I found myself pressing against the mattress in need and moaning around him. At that he grabbed my shoulders to pull me away.

He thrust the bottle of lube into my hand.

"Now Stan." He groaned. He looked quite out of it. Red faced, sweaty and slightly shaking. But I couldn't say much about that, I felt quite the same.

With slightly shaking hands I poured some lube onto my fingers. He spread his legs and I moved between them. I leaned in, one hand to keep me up and the other hand moving down to stroke over his opening, letting both of us get used to the feeling of it. Our eyes met and I leaned in to kiss him. His hands landed on my shoulders and he gripped them reassuringly.

He hummed against my mouth and I took that as a cue to slowly push into him. Just the tip of my finger, before withdrawing and pressing in again, slightly further.

It felt very weird. Not look a woman at all, yet very much alike. He was incredibly tight, but smooth. And I loved the feeling. I loved the feeling so much that when I pressed in again I let out a groan against his lips. That was when I realized he had gone oddly still under me. I was about to ask him what was wrong when he let out a big breath, air whooshing over my lips.

"Good?" I whispered.

"Yes." He whispered back, his breathing labored. "Weird though."

"I know." I said breathlessly. I could press in easier I noticed and dared for another finger. He groaned loudly against my lips as I slowly, carefully, pushed them into him. He whimpered and clawed at my shoulders.

"Fuck, oh fuck." Kenny was so utterly under my control, at my mercy that I had to bite my lip desperately to not make too much sound. I realized I was practically dry humping the sheets under me as I fingered him. And we hadn't even gotten to the good part, and I was starting to think we wouldn't even make it.

I moved in again and had to bury my head in his shoulder to not come prematurely. His ecstatic expression was enough to make me go completely crazy. I pushed my fingers up, aiming for his prostrate and after some searching I found it. He clawed at me hard, his nails digging painfully into my shoulders.

"Shit!" He exclaimed into my shoulder. He started whimpering and contracting around me. "Oh God, right there." He pleaded desperately and I couldn't help but comply.

"Stan, Stan, oh God." I had never heard him so desperate and even as I just pressed my face into his neck I could actually feel him get warmer and his heart beat speed up.

"Oh God, Stan stop." He begged with a sob. But I found that I couldn't. "Fuck! Fuck! I'll come! I'll come! I'll-."

And he did, with a muffled groan he contracted violently around me and I felt his come shoot over both our abdomens. I only pulled my fingers away when he was completely spent. I moved off of him, too exhausted to try and have sex with him. My hand found my own erection, seemingly having a mind of its own. But Kenny beat me to it, turning over onto his side and he reached for me.

He leaned over me, not kissing me or saying anything, just looking. It only took a few of his strokes and the intensity of his gaze to sent me over the edge.

He sealed my mouth with a kiss as I lay panting on his bed. We looked at each other again and he smiled.

"God that is _intense_. And you can manage to handle that with my dick and not come right away?" I laughed at his crudeness.

"Yes, but just barely." I smiled and kissed him again. "Maybe this is weird, but can we take a shower, maybe?"

"Together?" He grinned.

"Yes, of course."

We cleaned ourselves with some tissues and changed into our boxers. As we walked into the hall we were greeted by an angry looking Karen, who glared at us from her doorway.

"Do you mind keeping it down? I was studying for my exam tomorrow."

"Don't lie, your exams are not until next week." Kenny smirked and pulled me into the shower.

It was cramped and sometimes uncomfortable but I loved being pressed up against him like that. We were kissing each other and washing each other from head to toe. He pressed kisses against my face as he soaped up my hair.

"Are you always this sweet with the people you date?" I dared to ask.

"No." He murmured. "Only with you."

We toweled ourselves dry and moved back into his room. Once he saw I had brought 'Super Bad' with me he went hysterical.

"That movie is awesome!"

We watched in our underwear, curled up under his sheets and our wet hair soaking his pillow. And as I moved my fingers over his arm I thought: this is perfect.

But, since it was a school night I had to get back home. My parents didn't much approve of me not sleeping at home when I had school so I tried to keep it to a minimum. Especially since I had that big history exam the next day.

I arrived at home quietly. It was only 10PM so I would still be able to get a good night's sleep. My mom was waiting for me on the couch and with one look I knew she had talked to my father.

"So." I started.

"Yes." She answered. "I talked to your father."

"Yeah, I thought so." I nervously looked away from her as she got up from the couch and walked towards me.

"So, Kenny right?"

I just nodded.

"I knew something was up, you have been so happy these past weeks." Finally I looked at her. She had tears in her eyes. But they weren't sad tears.

"He makes me feel really good, mom." I finally said. She smiled and hugged me to her. And I could feel tears in my eyes as well.

**XXX**

I arrived at school by myself the next day. Kyle had texted me, saying he was going to school earlier to take care of some business. I didn't know what that business was but I was suspecting that it had something to do with his mystery girl.

I was just sorting some books in front of my locker when Bebe walked up to me. I eyed her with some alarm. But she just leaned against the locker next to mine and blew a giant gum bubble. She popped it and spoke to me.

"I was wondering, you are pretty close to Kenny, right?" It seemed as if my body had been waiting for that moment to create the most wonderful, splendid blush.

"Yes, why?" I asked tentatively.

"It's just that he says that he is seeing someone."

"I know, he told me too."

"Oh." She said, looking rather disappointed. "Well it never stopped him from fooling around with _me._" Suddenly I hated her quite a lot.

"Okay." I said, not sure what I was supposed to reply to this.

"But now he plainly refuses! He says he really loves this girl!" Relief flooded over me and I felt stupid for ever doubting Kenny.

"Yeah, he told me the same."

"But that's why I came to warn you. He doesn't want to tell who it is, he says even his friends don't know it yet. All he would tell me was that she had black hair. Which is why..." She beckoned me closer. "I think it is Wendy." I was too stunned to speak. She took my reaction for shock at the betrayal of my friend and she kept talking.

"Look, I don't want to drive a wedge between the two of you but still, that can't be good right?"

"I don't think it's Wendy." I finally said.

"Oh please." She huffed. "You're just in denial."

"Well, you are close to Wendy, why don't you ask _her_?" I tried. Girl logic, I never had understood it.

"Pf. No way, she would not appreciate that." She looked over my shoulder and moved away from me.

"But I can see Red over there, maybe she knows more about it." And she walked away. I shook my head and closed my locker door. But as I turned to walk towards the classroom a weird sight caught my eye.

Kyle was talking to Clyde by the lockers on the other side of the hallway. Clyde was smiling slightly and looking up at Kyle carefully, as if he was nervous, but nervous in a good way. Kyle was smiling brightly and I could see the strange effect he had on Clyde. From behind them I saw Cartman looking at them with a devastated look on his face.

I felt a shock vibrate through my body at the looks the three of them were giving each other. Surely, no. It couldn't be...But all thoughts were swept from my mind as the bell rang, indicating that our next class was up. I was about to walk into the classroom when Kenny, swept in, out of nowhere.

"Stan, can I have a word with you?" He said overly politely.

"What? I have class right now!" He pulled me back from the line of students and pushed me into the bathrooms.

"Ken-." But my mouth was smothered by his as he kissed me aggressively.

"Kenny, there might be people here!"

"Then you had better be quite, right?" He grinned as he pushed me into a bathroom stall. I couldn't even say a word before his hands was inside my jeans and he started to feel me up, coaxing me to get an erection. I got hard very fast and he smirked as he felt it. His mouth smothered my groans as I barely lasted for a minute.

I reached for him, wanting to return the favor but he moved away.

"No this was for you."

"Why?"

"Because of that history exam you have this afternoon. You are so stressed about it and I wanted to help you relax." I smiled and kissed him.

"I'll bet it'll work."

And it did.

I was very, very relaxed as they handed us the papers and I looked at the first questions. I seemed to remember Kyle's notes really well and managed to write down all the correct dates and names. Even remembering when Alsace-Lorraine was German and when it was French. Why Breton and Cornish were so much alike and what that strike in Amsterdam during WWII was called.

I felt really sure of myself as I jotted down the last word of my exam. I went outside to relax a bit in the sun and was pleasantly surprised when Kyle came up to join me. I had the feeling I hadn't talked to him in days.

"Hey!" he said as he sat down next to me.

"Hey man!" I said, scooting over to make room for him. "I was just thinking that we haven't hung out together in while!"

"God, you're totally right!" He sighed. "We can go shoot some pool tonight if you'd like?"

"Yes, that sounds great!"

He ran a hand through his hair and smiled happily at my reaction.

"You know, I really would like to go to the water park again sometime. But I'm really busy this weekend, we could go there next weekend?"

"Sure, let me check if I'm free." I said. I grabbed my day planner and looked in it and with a shook I realized:

The poker tournament was already in 7 days.


	14. Cartman

**Somehow I have the feeling you are all waiting for this chapter.**

**Won't bother you much longer! Just wanted to say how much I enjoy reading your reviews and how much that support means to me!**

**Cartman**

Token about had a fit, the next day during lunch. The tournament was right around the corner and according to him we had to practice a lot more. Someone of North Park had let it slip how easily it would be to beat us and of course, all our male pride was hurt and we just had to take our revenge for that. I felt slightly amused over all that fuzz.

I liked playing poker, sure, and had gotten quite good at it. But having to have to win that badly...Considering I didn't even know how to play poker 6 weeks ago I already was very proud of having gotten so good at it in such a short time. That urge that I had to win when I was younger seemed to have melted away a bit.

Token was relentless however. And along with Cartman he pressured us to practice almost every night at his house. Cartman had gotten really, oddly serious about the whole business. As if he used it as some sort of distraction for something. He actually called me 3 times during dinner, demanding I came over to Token's house on the double to practice more. I had rolled my eyes but had gone either way.  
Once there we practiced for hours and Cartman actually got extremely mad at Clyde for turning up late. Clyde totally lost his cool and had shouted something about how Cartman was just a stupid bully who always had to get his way and then, to our big surprise, had broken down crying. Token had rushed to call Craig who came over immediately. Craig had patted Clyde on the back before taking him home with him. We had practiced in silence, Clyde and Cartman's odd behavior hanging like a dark cloud over our heads.

Due to all this practicing and my regular schoolwork and obligations I hadn't had any time to see Kenny at all. It was the night before the tournament when I finally manned up and called Token with a fake excuse to be able to have a night off. He just sighed and said that it was okay, Clyde wasn't coming as well and they needed more people to be able to practice properly.

I hadn't even checked with Kenny if he was free that night, but I sincerely hoped so. We had only been able to talk on the phone or text each other during that week. Or some hurried meetings in the boy's bathroom in school. But it was not enough for me, I needed to talk to him, be with him properly. I called him just after dinner, finally free from my schoolwork and my chores.

"Hey darling!" He greeted in his cheerful manner.

"Hey babe." I said shyly. "I was wondering, do you want to go to Stark's pond with me? Tonight?"

He was silent for a moment. "You want to meet me outside?"

I frowned. He sounded very excited about that for some reason. Too excited. I was only asking him to go to the park.

"Er, yes." I said, still a bit confused.

"Of course! When?"

"About an hour or something?"

"Awesome! See you then."

I was a bit early at Stark's pond so I just put down my rucksack and sat down. I had brought some chocolate chip cookies for Kenny, because I knew how much he loved them. I waited for him and meanwhile just enjoyed the early summer heat and lay down on my back, looking at the shifting leafs of the tree above me. I closed my eyes for a tiny moment, to soak in the warmth of the sun and the feeling of the earth underneath me. It was in moments like these that I felt really connected to the earth and all hippy like again. I never told Kyle or Cartman about those moments.

I could hear footsteps approach me however and knew, or hoped, that it was Kenny. And it was. He practically bounded towards me and threw himself at me. A flash of blond hair and slightly shabby clothes and he was in my lap.

"I'm so glad you wanted to meet me outside!" And then I knew why he had sounded so excited.

For the next thing I knew I was flat on my back, getting straddled by Kenny. A pair of lips found mine and I kissed back with vigor, my hands finding their way into Kenny's hair. Both of us desperate and hungry. It felt like I hadn't seen him in a week and judging by his kissing he felt the same.

And I couldn't possibly get enough of kissing Kenny. Every time it was just as intense as the first time we kissed and I felt overwhelmed by emotions. All good and pure. Wendy never made me feel like that, it was only Kenny. I never asked if he felt the same way, but I was nearly completely positive he did. Talking about feelings to another guy, even when that guy was doing things to me no other person had ever done, still felt a bit weird.  
Even Wendy could get sick and tired of hearing my emotional outbursts and she was a girl, they were supposed to be good at those things. But my mind and feelings could not be silenced and I felt myself talking almost without my own consent.

"Hm, Kenny." I murmured against his lips. "I really like kissing you."

"God, me too." He whispered back.

"I mean." I babbled, my mind distracted by the way his mouth shifted to suck on my neck. "I like it better than with girls."

"That's good, considering you're dating a guy." He murmured.

"Better than with Wendy." He froze. I felt as if I had crossed some invisible line. The way he went rigid atop of me scared me. It appeared as if he was shocked or angry. He got up to gaze down at me.

His clear blue eyes wide in shock and his lips pink from our kissing.

"Better than with Wendy?" He repeated, voice low and broken. I had never seen him like this: wrecked, stunned.

"I, ah, yes." I replied weakly.

"Fuck Stan." He breathed out and he kissed me again, desperate. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! Yes I am." I grew even more nervous as I pressed my mouth against his.

"I mean, I know we're dating and everything but-." I didn't let him finish, instead I trailed my fingers over his cheek and started:

"Kenny..." How was I going to put into words what I felt at that moment? I didn't know, so I just threw myself into it headfirst.

"We've been friends for so long, we have experienced so many things together. I feel that you and I...that we fit together, you know? Better than I ever did with Wendy."

"God, Stan. You are just so..." He seemed at a loss for words and I didn't know what to make of that.

"But, but you feel the same, right?" I said, scared out of my mind that he didn't. "Because, because we're dating and we did the whole 'I love you' thing and I really do you know." I had started babbling again, and didn't know how to stop myself. "I know we don't talk about our feelings a lot but I really-."

This time he cut me off by pressing a finger to my lips.

"Stan, don't worry." He smiled. "I feel the same with you, okay? It has never felt like this for me either. I just always considered Wendy to be the love of your life."

"Yeah, she was."

"Are you saying that right now I am your big love?" He whispered. And then I knew why he was so stunned and so scared.

"I don't know. Maybe. I don't really think like that."

"Oh come on, Stan! You are always so emotional! Of course you think like that!"

"Wendy always hated that about me." I said, changing the subject. Maybe it was still a bit too delicate, and too girly, to talk about.

"Really? Because that's what I love about you the most." He grinned in his usual manner again. "But I'm not really good at telling you these things. How about I show you how much I love you?"

"You feel the same then?" I murmured as his lips found my neck once more.

"Of course! It has never been with anyone the way it is with you." His hands slid under my shirt.

"I feel like a girl talking about my feelings like this." I said breathlessly.

"Then allow me to make you feel like a man." He growled and dipped down to kiss me once more.

His hands caressed my sides, thumbs sliding over the soft skin of my stomach. Tickling and arousing me at the same time. He ground down onto my lap again and I whimpered against his lips. I remembered quite vividly how it had felt to press my fingers inside of him and the thought alone made me nearly dizzy with desire. Our hurried meetings in bathrooms and quick kisses in between classes were not enough for me. And also not for him so it seemed. He was persistently rubbing our erections together through the fabric in a very slow, grinding way. As if he were giving me a lap dance. He moaned softly against my lips and that beautiful sound seemed to vibrate all through my body.

My hands had a mind of their own, sliding under his shirt and tracing over the warm and soft skin they found there. I shivered at the feeling of him, finally able to touch him where ever I wanted to. I gripped his hips firmly to aid in his grinding.

"Kenny!" I exclaimed as he ground down onto me particularly hard. I was so aroused, I would surely come in my jeans very soon.

"Fuck, I want to ride you so bad." He growled. I couldn't resist him anymore.

"Okay, okay. Yes, please." I whispered, backing up. "You brought any...?" He smacked his pocket with his hand.

"Like you would have to ask." He murmured, leaning in. I started to unbutton his jeans when he froze. Maybe he had changed his mind. But he clambered off of me to yank me into the bushes. He leaned forward to grab my rucksack and moved to sit beside me. I looked at him in wonder and he explained:

"Someone's coming." He whispered urgently. "Besides, we might be safer here either way." We hid behind some bushes to wait until they had passed. Kenny peaked through the branches to see if they were gone.

"You'll never guess who it is?" He whispered with a spark in his eye.

"Who?" I whispered back.

_"Kyle!"_

"What?!" I hissed and he clamped a hand over my mouth to muffle my speech. He moved aside and I peeked through the branches as well. And sure. Kyle was quite close to us and he looked rather nervous. He sat down on a bench near the pond and looked around aimlessly.

"What is he doing here?" I whispered urgently. Kenny just grinned, smoothing some of his hair.

"I think we'll find out soon. Also, maybe, the reason why he lied to you so often."

My arousal had all but disappeared. Making out or having sex with my best friend in view was just out of the question. And Kenny seemed to understand that as well for he didn't try anything. Silently we watched Kyle. I was burning up with curiosity. Could this perhaps finally be the answer?

We didn't have to wait long. For after barely a minute someone else showed up. A guy. A bit chubby, with brown hair and a big _big_ smile on his face. Clyde.

"Ah, he's just meeting Clyde." I whispered to Kenny.

"Dude! Don't you see it?" Kenny had an ecstatic expression on his face. As if what he had thought had been confirmed, but how could he have know Kyle was there to see Clyde?

"See what? I don't know, man. They're just hanging out I guess. But I didn't even know they were such good friends." Clyde had reached Kyle, who stood up and smiled widely.

"Oh Stan, you are so innocent sometimes." Kenny said, smiling at me.

"What are you..." But I was silenced as Clyde leaned in.

To kiss Kyle.

My mouth dropped open as Kyle accepted him readily, wrapping his arms around Clyde's shoulders to draw him in closer.

And then it hit me.

It had not been Wendy that Clyde been insecure about. He wasn't uneasy around me because he was dating my ex, he was uneasy because he was dating my best friend. He wasn't bailing on Craig and Token because he was lazy. He wasn't late at poker meetings because he overslept or something else. It wasn't Wendy who had given him that hickey...

It was all because Kyle.

And Kyle...he had lied to me to be able to see Clyde. That was why he was always so distant, so defiant against Cartman. Someone had awoken that side of him. And it had been Clyde.

Stunned I stared, as my best friend kissed Clyde with desperation. And I knew: this wasn't just an infatuation. This was love.

Beside me I heard Kenny snicker quietly. I turned to him and I could see his eyes dancing with joy and mischief.

"You knew?" I whispered. He shrugged.

"I had some suspicions."

But we were both silenced as the two other boys started talking.

"I missed you." That was Clyde, all lovey dovey as usual, but now he was being like that to Kyle, it was weird to see.

"I missed you too." Kyle said shyly, who was less comfortable with showing affection like that. "But aren't you supposed to be at poker practice now?"

"Yeah." Clyde snickered. "But I called in to say I wasn't coming."

"Oh Clyde, again?" But Kyle said it with a smile.

"Yeah again. But after the tournament-."

"Oh you bet! After..." Kyle said, trailing off. They already had their own language together.

"God, I can't wait to show you around."

"Same here. But I think I'll have to tell Stan before that though." I locked eyes with Kenny.

"Do you think he'll mind?" Clyde asked. "I mean, Cartman wasn't so pleased when he found out." Clyde's voice came. Kenny and I frowned at that. When and how had Cartman found out?

"He did keep his promise about not telling the others though." Kyle said.

I remembered Cartman's devastated look from earlier. Then it the whole puzzle fit together perfectly. Cartman had seen them talking in the hallway as well. But he _had_ known what that had meant, whereas my mind had only glimpsed at that thought, Cartman's had reached the obvious conclusion before I had. He had always been very interested in Kyle. Very, very interested. He was devastated because maybe he was interested in Kyle a bit_ too_ much.

I looked back to Kyle and Clyde who were still pretty much wrapped around each other. I had rarely seen Kyle with such a happy, gleeful expression on his face. Sure, he had lied to me about Yom Kippur, but I saw the result of it in front of me: a very happy best friend. I almost didn't mind at all about his secrecy.

"I never thought he would have." Clyde grumbled. "But I guess people do crazy things when they have a crush."

"Yeah, I guess." Kyle smirked. That bastard had known about Cartman's infatuation all along.

"I don't like how much he likes you."

"Don't worry, teddy bear." I could see from the corner of my eye how Kenny slammed his hand over his mouth to not start laughing. Kyle had a real soppy side, sure. I grinned.

"I only like you."

"Really? Not other brunettes? Or dark haired guys?" Clyde's insecurity was adorable. "Like Stan?" He said. I gaped and Kenny's hand grasped my knee, squeezing it softly. No doubt he found this very funny.

Kyle scoffed.

"No way! He is my best friend! That would be too weird, I don't see him that way. Besides, he is as straight as an arrow. He is dating a new girl you know." Kenny's hand tightened on my knee and his grin was visible from the corner of my eye. I turned to him and he was indeed grinning widely. I smiled back and tugged him in for a quick kiss.

"Straight as an arrow." Kenny mumbled softly. I was about to reply when Kyle and Clyde distracted us once more.

"Oh, okay." Clyde voice came, sounding really relieved.

"And you'll tell Craig, right?"

"Erm..."

"Clyde..." Kyle used his dangerous, threatening voice. It worked on me but also on Clyde so it seemed.

"He may already know." Clyde grinned nervously. "I told him I had missed the movie the other day for a date. And Craig said: blond. And I said: no red. And then he sort of cornered me about it and I told the truth."

Kyle only seemed momentarily angry before sighing.

"Oh, Clyde." Kyle sighed and slid his hand into Clyde's hair.

They kissed again and they got really into it. Hands started to move over backs and slid into curls or moved over asses. I nearly jumped as I fell a hand on my own thigh. Kenny smirked at me and moved his hand higher. Was he seriously feeling me up while we watched my best friend making out? I tried to push his hand away but it only made him more persistent.

"Let's go to your place." Clyde mumbled as Kyle started to kiss down his neck.

"God, yes. Yes." Kyle replied in such a deep, husky voice, that had he not been my best friend I would have gotten aroused. They practically dashed away from the pond, stopping every few meters to kiss each other or grope for each others ass. Both obviously very, very much in love.

I turned to Kenny, still stunned. I could not believe Kyle had been seeing Clyde behind my back. I felt sort of betrayed and also a bit dumb for not finding out myself. Kenny gave me little comfort however. The bastard burst out laughing, really really loud as if he had been holding it in for the past few minutes.

"Your face when they kissed!" He hiccoughed with tears in his eyes. I smacked him on the head.

"Not funny Kenny!"

"Oh, but yes!" We moved out of the bushes and I handed him my rucksack.

"Here."

"What, why?" But then he looked inside and gasped loudly in surprise. "Chocolate chip cookies!" He looked at me with a glint in his eyes.

"If I didn't love you before I sure as hell would love you now." Immediately he ripped open the package and bit into a cookie.

"We could eat some cookies and then go to your place maybe?" I proposed as we both sat down.

"Hm hm." He said, mouth full of cookie. The sight of his happy face with chocolate and crumbs in the corners of his mouth was endearing and I smiled at him, taking a cookie myself.

He was still eating and said in an aloof sort of voice: "But Clyde has a point you know."

"He has? About what?" I asked slightly bewildered.

"It's nice to show your boyfriend around."

"Yeah." I said. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips to kiss my fingers, crumbs and chocolate everywhere.

"And I want to show you around too." He said in a strong voice.

"Me too." I whispered.

"After the tournament?" He echoed Clyde and Kyle's idea.

"Yes. After the tournament."

And I grabbed his hand to pull him in for a kiss, our lips tasting like chocolate.

**Next chapter will be the last! I'm sorry you guys! This story is my biggest yet and it has been great fun writing it. I hope you have fun reading it too! And stay tuned for the last big conclusion :)**


	15. The last of poker

**Oh my God, you guys! 100 reviews? I did a little dance when I saw that. No, wait, a big dance! Thank you so much! Seriously, squealing like a teenage girl over here! :)  
**

**This is the last chapter of this fic. I'm sorry, but it is. It's a big chapter though! And I hope you enjoy it. The way the poker is played may be a bit odd. It's a very big table but I liked that the best for this story! It really adds to the element and I hope it can be overlooked.**

**I made a little chronological error. I said last chapter happened a day before the tournament, but it's actually this chapter. Damn, but it's changed now.**

**I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Smut! (Oh, really? Yes! :D)**

**The last of poker**

I didn't know if there had ever been a moment in my life where I had been more nervous than the day before the poker tournament. It wasn't just the fact that a lot depended on it: South Park's good name and the respect of my friends but also the notion that both Kenny and I had been working so hard towards it. It felt like some joined science project of the two of us. If that science project had made us fall in love, that is.

I had asked him to come over the night before the tournament, hoping to find some distraction in his company or his jokes. He was welcomed very warmly by my mother, and of course _incredibly_ awkward by my father.

Kenny had different things in mind about distracting me from my stress however. As soon as we had said goodnight to my parents he had locked the door behind us and had pushed me onto the bed. I thought that I might be too stressed out for sex but that thought was quickly pushed aside as Kenny's lips fell onto mine.

He would have nothing to do with my initial reluctance. Quickly he rid us off our clothes before kissing me all over. I let all stress flee my mind as I felt his warm lips on my chest and stomach and moved even lower. I bit my lips to keep quiet as he sucked me off. My parents walking in on us at a moment like this was not something that was on my to-do list at all.

But it proved difficult to stay quite. If it was at all possible he had gotten even better at it. I was panting harshly as he caressed my thighs and sucked on me. I was about to come when he moved up to straddle me and kissed me messily, swallowing my desperate moans. One of his hands left me and I heard, more than saw, how he grabbed for the lube and spread some on his fingers.  
I backed up, wanting to change positions so that I maybe could spread my legs, but that wasn't what Kenny had in mind. He pushed me down with one of his hands and with the other he reached behind himself.

"Fuck, Ken." I breathed out as I realized what he was doing. I could only watch how he was fingering himself. I couldn't even properly see it, but I knew he was doing it. He was moaning softly and I saw the muscles of his back flex and stretch. I stroke his sides, my eyes fixed on the scene in front of me.

"Want to take over?" He breathed down at me.

"Oh God, yes." I mumbled, grabbing the lube and spreading it messily over my fingers before reaching around him to press them inside. He was warm and tight and it made me whimper in need. Him sucking me off already made me on the verge of coming and I was not sure if I could handle doing that to him.

Kenny leaned over me, kissing my neck and breathing heavily against my skin as he moved back onto my fingers.

"More." He moaned in my ear. I swallowed heavily and pressed a new finger inside. My other hand came up to caress his wild hair. I searched inside him and I knew I had found when I was looking for when he jerked against me.

"Right there, oh right there." I pressed against that spot again and again and Kenny whimpered in my arms. He trembled and moaned and it turned me on even more. Suddenly he tugged my hand away.

"Condoms." He demanded hoarsely.

"Yes, okay." I noticed my voice was shaking. Nerves, excitement, desperation. I grabbed for the condoms, putting one on quickly and smearing more lube on it. Kenny leaned over me, kissing me hungrily.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"About what?" He laughed breathlessly. "That I want to wreck myself on your cock? Totally." And with that he grabbed me and lowered himself down onto me.

I nearly bit through my lip as I felt him around me. Damn, so tight and hot. I saw his expression change to a confusing mixture of pleasure and pain. I remembered quite well how much it could hurt. With shaking hands I caressed his hips and sides.

"Are you okay?" I whispered as he stilled.

"Yes, I think." He breathed, looking down at me with a slight smile. "You're just a lot bigger than my fingers."

I laughed out shakily. "Okay, good." He smiled some more and shifted. I whimpered at the sensation, grasping his hips tightly. A choked off sound escaped my lips. Damn, that felt good.

We moved slowly, clumsily at first, but he got bolder with every new move of his lips. I had to close my eyes often, the mere sight of Kenny naked and straddling me was nearly too much to handle. He was blushing down to his chest, hair wild and biting his lips hard. I guided him up and down over me, one of my hands stroking his erection at random intervals. As I swiped my fingers over him again I could feel him tighten around him.

"Don't." I moaned. It was getting more and more difficult to keep quite. The thought of my parents walking in the only thing that kept me from moaning out loud.

"What? This?" He whispered in a throaty voice as he did it again.

"Yes!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Why? I want to see you fall apart." I already was. I was moaning under my breath and I knew I must be amazingly red by then. And I was amazed at how he was still so much in control of himself. He grabbed the headboard above me and moved down harder.

"Oh, God." I moaned.

"Come on, Stan." He moaned back, moving down again. I grabbed his hips, bringing him down harder and he practically growled above me. I turned my head and bit my pillow to keep from groaning out. He moved down again and the sight of him grinding down onto me was too much. With a muffled groan I came inside him. He rode me until I was completely spent, making me gasp and pant in the aftershocks. He smiled down at me as I tried to get my breath back.

"Want me to blow you?" I whispered up at him.

"Yes." He seemed very excited about the idea and he climbed off of me. He lasted about a minute, coming down my throat as I sucked on him hard and fast. We cuddled up afterwards, even though we were both very sweaty and sticky.

"God, I totally understand gays now." Kenny grinned at me. "It hurts but damn it feels good."

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much." I whispered back, frowning slightly.

"Don't worry about it." He kissed my cheek. "Besides if anything has to cause me pain it might as well be your big, fat dick." I blushed at his crudeness.

"Sounds lovely to me."

"Hm, you look tired and you need your sleep for tomorrow."

"Yeah, sorry." I mumbled, moving my hand through his hair.

"Go to sleep, babe." And I did, slipping into peaceful dreams quickly.

**XXX**

Breakfast the next day was awkward to say the least. Shelley shot me death glares all throughout eating breakfast, indicating that, in spite of my efforts, she had heard us have sex. My father, of course, rambled on about how much he liked gays and kept knocking over stuff. My mom just rolled her eyes and was sweet. Kenny was his polite and cheery self, even responding to my dad's ridiculous questions such as:

"I'm thinking about redecorating the garage, maybe the two of you can help with that?"

or:

"Do you like 'Will and Grace' or do you think it is too stereotypical?" All in all I was glad that we could leave. We spent the rest of the day just gaming a bit or hanging out in the park. Kenny tried to persuade me once more to have outdoor sex and we would have, if it weren't for the fact that we ran into Craig with Red, the two of them obviously on a date. Kenny walked with an odd limp from time to time and every time I looked at him as he walked funnily he grinned at me and winked. I smiled back and blushed.

At dinner I hardly ate and by the time we drove to the poker tournament I was already sick with nerves. It was just the two of us. Kyle had said he had 'an errand to run' and would come later. I didn't know what Clyde thought of of being called that way but I didn't question or complain, just having Kenny there was enough.

"Come on, babe. You can do this." Kenny whispered as I turned off the car on the parking lot in front of the building.

"I know! I just, I don't want to disappoint you, you know?" I whispered back, grabbing his hand. He squeezed back, looking at me with a slight grin.

"Disappoint me? Don't even think about it! Besides, it may even be better! Then we can have hot and steamy sex to compensate for you losing."

I laughed, tugging him towards me for a quick kiss.

"Is sex your answer to everything?" I said, as we unbuckled and got out.

"That depends on the question." He said, closing the door. "Oh no wait, it doesn't." He grinned.  
Together we walked towards the building. It was a big casino bar type of thing: fancy looking but even from outside I could that the red carpets were a bit old and dusty. I could already see a lot of cars and bikes that were obviously of the other poker players: Token's expensive sedan, Cartman's rusty old thing, Clyde's and Kyle's bikes that were thrown against some gate.  
Inside we were directed towards an area at the back of the building. Already some of my friends were sitting there, along with more people from the 'parks': The bulky, stupid lot from North Park, the intelligent little guys from West Park and us: not really anything more everything in between.

Token waived me over and I sat down next to him.

"Good you're here. Jason is in the bathroom so when he comes back we can start."

"What, already?" Clyde called nervously from across me. He had another hickey on his collarbone. I smiled when I saw it.

"Yes, scared about that, fat boy?" Some guy from North Park called. It was ironic how he was three times the size of Clyde. I knew he was baiting him. But Clyde knew that too, apparently.

"Why don't you shut your mouth, you fat tub of lard!"

"Gentlemen, please." Our dealer had arrived, standing near the table. "Are we all here?"

We all nodded.

"Good, then let's begin." The rules were explained to us once more, but I barely listened. My eyes drifted over the slight audience and saw how Kenny and Kyle were sitting side by side and grinning and waving at me. I knew Kyle was more waving at Clyde, who was already blushing and smiling softly. I turned my eyes towards the table in front of me again.

I tried to remain calm and confident as the cards were being dealt. I knew all the trick, all the tactics, knew my weak sides and my good sides. Now it was just all up to bringing that into practice.

I took a peak at my cards: 8 and a jack, both hearts. Not too bad. Around me, the other players did the same. Clyde nearly dropped his cards while he did so and the guys from West Park, tried to put on tremendous poker faces. I would have to try and see through them.

I grinned. This would be fun.

The guys from West Park, though they looked like skinny nerds were very adapt poker players. They knew how to keep their poker faces, were very quite in general and managed to work Jason out of the game quite soon. The North Park lot were very stereotypical, they hardly looked at their cards but instead, tried to get a rise out of us.

And they succeeded.

As one man, they had turned on Cartman. He had been oddly quite throughout the whole game. But once, his eyes had flickered up to the audience where Kyle was just whispering something into Kenny's ear. Who caught my eye and winked.  
The North Park guys weren't stupid. They knew immediately what Cartman's look had meant and started to take advantage of it immediately.

"The red head distracting you, fattie?" One of them grumbled, sipping from his iced-tea. Cartman ignored him.

"Must be hard to have a crush on one of your friends." Another one tried. Cartman gripped his cigar tightly. Token shot me a warning glare. We were both holding our breaths, Cartman was like a slow, slumbering volcano.

"I do see what you like about him though." The first one said. "He looks like he's very good in taking it up the ass." It was said in a soft voice that somehow, managed to carry across the table quite easily. Both Clyde and Cartman blushed at that. Cartman was throwing in more and more chips, getting bolder with his anger. I decided to fold. The cards on the table were all clubs and it was impossible for me to get a good combination. Token folded as well. Cartman and Clyde kept playing however.

I could see that Cartman was white with rage, shooting angry looks at his cards. Clyde shifted uneasily but didn't say anything. They had to show their cards and the boys from North Park grinned in victory: Cartman had absolutely nothing. Their cards were very bad as well. The West Park guys had just watched on in silence, not bothering to make people angry but enjoying the handy work the others had done. There cards were by far the best.

I sighed in defeat when I realized we had lost that round. What was more: Cartman was out of chips already. We had lost one of our most competent poker players.

Until Clyde put his cards down onto the table.

"Full house." He said softly. Wait, what? When had Clyde became so good at this?

I saw nearly every guy at the table exchange surprised looks: Clyde's nerves had been an act. Cartman sighed and stood up. His whole stance and appearance radiated defeat.

"Congratulations, Clyde." He growled, turning away from the table. "You win."

And I knew he wasn't talking about poker anymore.

New cards were dealt as Cartman joined the others in the audience. I was more confident now. I had managed to see through a few of the guys from North Park: the worse their cards got, the more they started trash talking. The guys from West Park were harder to read: they were silent, didn't take any bait from the others and just played very cautiously. I'd need to lure them out, but I didn't know how.

But, like Wendy had once told me, the things you don't like in others are often the things you don't like in yourself. You could recognize yourself in others. And I had the feeling that the guys that had been baiting Cartman, could be baited in the same way.

Trash talking.

Should I try it? My eyes swept over the bulky guys in front of me. If it could take one of them out, then why not?

"So you like red heads, huh?" I said to the guy that had talked about fucking Kyle in the ass. "I wonder what your boyfriend thinks about that?"

A card was put onto the table. Two of a kind for me already.

"Pah!" The guy said. "I'm not gay! Besides what does _your_ boyfriend think about that?"

Token folded, as well as the three guys from West Park.

"He doesn't mind." I said, stroking my chin. "As long as I invite them over for threesomes he's okay with it." Token and Clyde looked at me in shock. They knew I was a bad liar and now they were thinking: has he suddenly gotten good at lying or is he speaking the truth?

A new card is dealt on the table: a jack, worthless to me.

"So your a fag as well, aren't yah?" Angrily, he tossed another chip onto the table. I could see the guys from West Park exchange looks. The other North Park guys all folded: it was just the two of us left now.

Another card was dealt on the table: three of a kind.

"Takes one to know one." I said, sipping my coke. The last card was drawn: four of a kind for me.

"Well, maybe, but at least I don't get my ass kicked at poker." He put his cards down. He had two aces. His team mates wooped.

"Seems to me like you do." And I tossed my cards onto the table.

"Nice!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Let's take a short break." The dealer said. We all got up from the table. And a good thing too: I had a feeling I was about to get attacked anyway.

"Dude!" Kyle said as I joined him and Kenny. "You are really good at this! I didn't know that!"

"Thanks man." I grinned, catching Kenny's eyes with mine. "But did you see Clyde? He was really good as well."

"Yeah, he was." Kyle sighed, and his eyes shifted to Clyde, who was talking to Token. "Bathroom." Kyle muttered, and walked off.

Kenny walked up to me and hugged me, squeezing me to him.

"You. Were. Awesome!" He said slowly. "I'm so proud of you!" I grinned at him.

"Thanks, man. All because of you."

"Aw, aren't you cute!" he exclaimed, ruffling my hair. "I'll get you something to drink."

"Great! I have to go to the bathroom real quick." I walked away from the room, thinking about the game. I was now fourth of the nine that were left, not bad at all. It was great to play like this! It was a weird thing though: trash talking. I walked into the bathroom.

But it was quite another thing to walk in on your best friend making out with Clyde. But it seemed as if they hadn't even noticed me come in. Kyle was quite dominant, pressing the brunette against one of the sinks and cupping his face in his hands. Clyde, in turn, seemed to be enjoying that very much and submitted to it willingly. Suddenly, I got quite a clear image of what their sex life would be like. It was not an image I liked seeing in my mind's eye.

I could only do one thing: I cleared my throat loudly.

They jumped apart so hastily that Kyle nearly knocked his head against the hand dryer attached to the wall.

"Oh, uhm." Clyde said, grinning like a happy maniac with lips red from kissing.

"Clyde, dude! What are you doin-." Typical Kyle, trying to talk himself out of it.

"Cut it out man, I know you're dating Clyde."

"What! I would never do that!" Kyle tried.

"You wouldn't?" Clyde smirked with a crooked grin. "Liar."

"Erm." Kyle seemed really uncomfortable.

"It's okay, man. I knew. I found out a few weeks ago." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Really? How?"

"Well, maybe he caught the two of you somewhere public, since neither one of you are very good at keeping this a secret." Came Craig's stoic voice from one of the stalls.

"Oh my God! Craig!" Clyde appeared quite shocked as Craig stepped out of one of them, walking past him to wash his hands. It looked as if he was ignoring him, but I knew he wasn't really. When it came to his friends, Craig was a real softie.

"How long have you been in there?" Clyde demanded.

"That's not important." Craig said, fixing his hair in the mirror. I caught Kyle's eye, who looked kind of worried, so I sent him a reassuring smile. He grinned in response.

"What matters is that the two of you need to be more careful. I'm sick of finding the two of you making out by the locker rooms, in the park, on my couch..." Both Clyde and Kyle turned amazingly red.

"But then again." Craig continued. "Marsh needs to be a bit more careful as well." He fixed me with a dead glare in the mirror.

"Later bitches." He concluded before stalking out. Craig could be such an amazing drama queen that he rivaled Kyle in that aspect. Sometimes I wondered about him.

"Craig!" Clyde called, stumbling after him and slamming into the trashcan on his way out. "Craig, wait up!"

Kyle and I were left alone. He scratched the back of his neck and made a weird noise in the back of his throat.

"So." He tried.

"Yeah."

"You knew?" He tried.

"I only just found out recently."

"Aha, okay."

Some silence.

"But you know I don't mind, right?" I added. I could see he was kind of freaked out about it.

"You don't?" He said with a relieved sigh. "Oh, Stan!" And he rushed forward to hug me.

"Dude!" I said weakly, but I patted him on the back nonetheless. "Really, it's okay."

"Stan, they want you ba-." Kenny stopped talking when he saw the two of us hugging in the bathroom. His bewildered blue eyes went from me to Kyle. A shock ran through me. He must think that I had just told Kyle perhaps.

"Oh, hey Kenny." Kyle said, moving away from me. He grinned, unsure.

"What's going on here? Did Stan tell you about-." I tried to shake my head and warn Kenny off, but I didn't need to.

"I'm gay!" Kyle interrupted, smiling brightly.

"What? Really?"

"Yes! And I'm dating Clyde!" He added, eyes shining with happiness.

"You should have told me!" Kenny said, moving closer. "Then Stan and I would have invited you over for a foursome!" He slapped my ass. I glared, Kyle laughed.

"So, you're cool with it?"

"Of course, dude!"

"Great! Oh man, I've gotta tell Clyde!"

And he ran off. I turned to Kenny and shook my head.

"A foursome? Really?"

"Aw, don't you like redheads and chubby brunettes?" He slung his arm around my shoulder and I pressed a quick kiss against his cheek.

"No, I prefer blonds." I murmured in his ear.

"Well, good. Because I'm not dying my hair for you." He kissed me back quickly. "Come on, they are starting again and they are wondering where you are."

In my hurry to get back I even forgot to go to the toilet. But all that was pushed aside as the cards were once again dealt and the game continued.

The guys from North Park were getting really on edge and started to try and lure the West Parkians out. But they didn't succeed. They were silent mostly and just played on. Their fierceness started to have its effect on the North Park guys and they started to play worse and worse. Soon, after a fantastic win by Clyde, there was only one left. Who was miserable and silent mostly. Whenever he did speak he tried to outwit us, but we ignored him mostly.

Only one guy from West Park had been forced to leave, the other three were like a silent wall in front of us. The silence was worse perhaps. Clyde couldn't handle it and started to get genuinely clumsy and careless. He went all in, and only had one king. Needless to say he was smashed by the other team, who had a straight.

Now, it was just Token and myself. I could tell he was nervous, but trying to hide it. I was too. We had to win, or we lost the game.

I had concentrated on finding out their tells. But it was difficult. One of them sometimes whistles a little tune, but that could easily be to put me off guard, the other one was silent throughout and the last one sometimes tapped his finger against his cards.

He did it again, when a 9 was dealt. I made a happy face, pretending to have a good hand with that card, though I didn't. I saw the silent guy looking at me steadily. The last card was dealt and we had to put our cards onto the table. The tapper had nothing.

I knew I had him then.

The next round was tense. I nearly started to sweat in nerves. It was too much! Token folded. As did the whistler. Now it was me against the tapper and the silent one.

I couldn't read the silent one at all. But I didn't have to. For this round I put my trust in my cards, I had a good hand and was well on my way to a full house.

The last card was dealt: no full house for me. Damn. I was anxious. The silent one raised. His teammate looked at his cards, seemingly in doubt. If he were to follow he would have to nearly go all in. I held my breath. It all depended on him. My cards were good, but not _that _good. He followed, pushing all his chips towards the center of the table. I looked in doubt at my chips. I would have very few left if I did the same.

But then.

He tapped his cards.

I pushed the fishes across the table, praying to all the Gods I had seen his tell correctly. And I had. He had nothing and a wailing sound escaped his mouth. He was out of chips and had to leave the table. I put my cards down and so did the silent one. I had won! Oh dear, that felt really good. He nodded at me in congratulations as the dealer grabbed our cards again.

I could hear Kenny and Kyle cheering from the audience. Cartman sat sulking next to them.

The next round was even more tense. Token went all in and I could tell he was desperate to win. The tapper joined in, but I had already folded in the first round. The silent one just looked at his cards and then went all in as well. Sweet Lord. All of them all in. Only one of them would win, and I would have to play against him.

Token put his cards down first: 3 of a kind. Not bad.

The tapper put his cards down with a groan: ace high. He lost.

Everybody turned to the silent one. He didn't smile, didn't smirk but just put his cards down onto the table. I already knew what I was about to see there. And certainly: he had won.

Token and the tapper got up from the table. Token clapped me on the back and leaned in to whisper in my ear:

"Good luck."

"Thanks." I murmured back.

Once again the cards were dealt and there was complete silence around us. Just the two of us left. It all come down to me now: to win and defend our honor: a big responsibility.

I faked a happy expression as I looked at my cards, but I didn't even have to. Two aces, always good! The other one didn't as much as look at me but kept looking at his cards. But he raised, tripling his pile of chips on the table. I followed. The first card was dealt on the table: a nine.

He raised again. I hesitated, he was too eager. It was clear he wanted to draw me out.

"Come on, Stan!" Kenny shouted from the audience, cupping his hands around his mouth. I grinned at Kenny but the dealer was less charmed with his.

"Please be silent or you'll be asked to leave." He said in a clear voice. I looked back at my cards. Two aces. To hell with it. I followed, putting my chips on the table.

Another card was dealt: a king. The silent boy caught my eye, then his eyes moved back to the audience, to Kenny, and then back to me. He smiled.

I blushed a furious red: he was onto me! And he was trying to draw me out! I ignored him for the time being, focusing on my cards.

This time I raised. He followed without thinking apparently. The last cards were dealt and it didn't look good for me: The only thing I had were the two aces in my hand. I went all in.

The audience gasped but the silent boy was less impressed. He joined me.

"Okay, gentlemen, let's see your cards." I put mine down, holding my breath.

"Well played." It was the first time the silent boy spoke. He put down his cards. "But I win."

All tension and stress seeped out of my body. I had lost. The West Park guys rushed back in to congratulate him on his winning. We stood up and shook hands. He smiled at me and I smiled back. No, losing from this guy wasn't bad. He was a good player, better than the rest of us. It was okay. The tapper came up to him and hugged him. Tentatively the silent boy hugged back, seemingly uncomfortable with the hug. But I understood why, he had known Kenny wasn't just a guy in the audience and this wasn't just a teammate. At least not to him.

I turned towards the audience that was going wild.

"What a game! Dude!" Token said.

"WE BEAT YOU, YOU SUCKERS!" Cartman yelled towards the North Park guys. I left the gaming area and Kyle and Kenny walked up to me and Kyle pulled me in for a hug.

"Congratulations dude, you were really, really good!" We grinned at each other, both happy.

"It's a shame you didn't win, but at least you came in second! That is awesome!"

Then I turned to Kenny, his grin may have been the widest of them all. His wild blonde hair looking more inviting than ever and blue eyes sparkling. I threw my arms around his shoulder, pulling him in closer.

"I never would have been so good if it weren't for you." His hands landed on my hips.

He murmured back. "For you: anything." I leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. And not a small kiss either. I pressed my lips to his eagerly, fully enjoying their softness. Kenny loved it when I initiated things and he used it to his full advantage, sliding his mouth over mine and deepening the kiss. My hands tangled in his wild, blonde hair and his hands slid down to grab my ass. I heard some whistling behind me and then some guys cat-calling and clapping. We broke our kiss.

My eyes met Kyle's who was still standing next to us. A bewildered expression on his face.

Kenny wiped his mouth with a lot of dramatic flourish. "Oops."

"Oh, God." Kyle croaked. "A blonde girl with whorish tendencies."

"Well, that's not very nice." Kenny frowned.

"So you weren't joking about that foursome." Kyle managed in a small voice.

"I wasn't." Kenny said. "But Stan doesn't want to."

Kyle looked at me and for the first time in our lives I couldn't read him at all.

"You said I would like this girl friend of yours." My stomach dropped.

"Ah, yes because I thought that-."

"Well, you're wrong." Kyle said in a tight voice. "Because I _love_ him. C'mere dude!" He yelled, grabbing Kenny and hugging him.

"The two of you must be so hot together." Kyle said with a laugh.

"Definitely." Kenny said grinning. "You should join us sometimes."

"Kenny!" I slapped his head.

"Well, well." I heard behind me. I turned around: Cartman, Craig and Token were all looking at us.

"So it's finally over, all these stupid secrets?" Craig dead panned.

"Oh my God! Is everybody gay here?!" Cartman yelled.

"Seems that way." Craig stated. "There's only me and Token left now who are straight."

"Damn you Craig! I'm not gay!"

Token laughed and walked up to us.

"I knew Kenny teaching you poker would cause weird things to happen." He grinned. "They have a roof garden, let's go up there." And that was that, seemingly. Token led the way as we moved up the stairs. Meanwhile Kyle was demanding every damn detail about how Kenny and I got together. The roof garden was truly splendid, giving us a fantastic view of the surrounding mountains and the town spread out under us.

"But how about you two?" I said, indicating to Clyde, who was talking to Craig.

"Ah yes." Kyle grinned a bit. "I figured he was gay a long time ago but that he was too stubborn to see it. But when he started dating Wendy I knew I had to do something about it. So I did."

"Oh, I bet you did." Kenny grinned, making a very vivid blowjob movement with his hands. The other poker players were joining us on the roof as well, I recognized the silent boy and nodded at him. He nodded back.

Kenny saw me looking at him.

"He was good, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was clearly the best poker player there. He deserved to win." The three of us watched as the tapper walked up to the silent boy, offering him a drink. A small smile spread across his face.

"Do you see what I'm seeing?" Kyle said, unsure. "No never mind."

"You mean his little companian?" Kenny said.

"What?" I said bewildered. "You mean companion?"

"No, I meant companian. A companion you see as something more, like halfway between a friend and a lover."

"I'm pretty sure you're making this word up." Kyle mumbled.

"No I'm not." Kenny said, throwing an arm around me. "It's just like Stan here, he was my buddy, my friend, my companion. But just a little different after a while and then later he became my boyfriend." His face broke into a grin and I knew what was coming next:

"Who I fucked senseless anytime I-."

"I'm going to see Clyde." Kyle interrupted. Kenny and I laughed. I leaned against Kenny, enjoying his warmth his love and not minding in the slightest that I had come second in the tournament. As a matter of fact, I was rather proud of it. I watched our shadows, stretched out before us. We looked good together.

"You were really awesome." He whispered in my ear. "Still are, as a matter of fact."

"Thanks." I kissed him, love overflowing me and I knew he felt the same. "So are you."

And we kissed again, the sun setting gloriously behind us.

**END**

**Sniff! Oh dear, I'm going to miss this story! It was quite a ride! And thank you all so much for being there!**

**I think you all saw my reaction at the top of this story: that's what reviews do to people, they make them incredibly happy! If you can leave one last one to tell me what you thought about the ending, the story, anything: that would make me very happy.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Have a wonderful summer :)**


End file.
